My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings The New Hero
by pnew106s
Summary: This tale is a brief crossover. The Gods of Olympus decide that they want a Champion on the World where 80% of the populace has unique and strange powers. So they borrowed B. Batson and after choosing Izuku to be the new Marvel. Batson is sent home. Now Izuku has the powers of Shazam. Some swearing and physical violence. Implied Sex.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 1

 **The Plot:**

This story is a brief crossover and different Story of when Billy Batson alias Captain Marvel makes a short appearance in another World where 80% of the Populace has strange and weird powers. The Gods of that World want to have a warrior to fight the Seven Deadly Sins of Man, so borrowing Billy Batson from his world with the permission of the Gods of that world. He was transported directly in front of Izuku Midoriya. Looking down at the young battered green haired teenager, Billy could tell that Izuku did not have any powers and thus was a target of abuse and ridicule. Not answering any questions, Billy in the guise of Captain Marvel nodded and gazed skyward. "He is worthy." Billy proclaimed and the Gods agreed. Then sent Billy back home.

 **Becoming a Hero:**

With stunned disbelief, Isuku shook his head and wondered if the last beating from Kacchan had rattled his mind briefly. Closing and reopening his eyes he looked up at the Red and Yellow Customed Man and as he asked the simple question on who he was. The Man simply stated that "He is Worthy" and then he was gone, just as suddenly as he appeared. "Okay Kacchan hit me way to hard this time." Izuku said aloud as he tried to smile at his own Joke. Exhaling and then spitting blood, he rose and made his way back home. Wondering if his Mother's Insurance covered brain scans.

Going to bed early, Izuku awoke after having really strange dreams. Some very tall and imposing Men spoke to him during the night in his dreams. The one that introduced himself as Zeus, King of the Gods had spoken to him and then pointed out the others. Detailing some type of gift that they each gave him. Even now he remembered the Dream and found it somewhat strange. "The Wisdom of **S** olomon, the Strength of **H** ercules, the Stamina of **A** tlas, the Power of **Z** eus, the Courage of **A** chilles and the Speed of **M** ercury." The one called Zeus spoke to him after that. _Telling him when it is needed say SHAZAM and our might will be there for you_. This baffled Izuku as those words kept repeating through his mind, almost like an Ear-worm that would not go away no matter what he thought or did. "Izuku do you want breakfast?" His mother Inko asked again as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello Izuku." Blinking he smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Mom. Had weird dream last night." Izuku replied as she smiled and placed a plate of Noodles with Vegetables in front of him. He stared at it with confusion.

"What? Those are what I made last night for dinner, but you went right to bed. Waste not want not." His Mother stated as he shrugged and began to eat. Walking to school in a daze, Izuku barely paid attention as he stepped into his class. Not even Kacchan's remarks seemed to bring him out it. Sitting the Words kept repeating over and over again. Causing Izuku to wonder if he was going mad or insane. The booming voices blocking out all other noises or sounds. Placing his hands over his ears he tried to drown out the Words, but they were in his mind not his ears.

"Hey Deku! Wake the fuck up! You Quirkless Waste of Life!" Katsuki Backugo said angrily as he popped a small explosion right in front of Izuku's face. Then grimaced when it did not have the desired effect. Barely phasing his one time friend. "I knew I should not have pounded on you that hard last nigh. Shit I think I broke him." He commented to his two cronies as they chuckled. "DEKU!" He yelled loudly at Izuku. That seemed to awaken him.

"What?" Izuku asked in confusion as he glanced about, wondering what he was doing at school and outside near the exercise field. Katsuki first looked at Izuku with some minor concern that perhaps he did harm Deku to badly last night. Then shook it off. No Deku needed to be reminded that he was worthless and would never be a Hero.

"Listen Asshole, playing dumb won't stop me from beating the shit out of you!" Katsuki stated as he smirked at Izuku. "Now are you done trying to be a hero or what?" He asked as Izuku stared at him strangely and with no real expression. With a roar, Katsuki punched him in the stomach and with no satisfaction he just folded over with no real reaction to the blow. After several more punches, Izuku dropped to the ground and Katsuki kicked him once for good measure. "You are so fucking pathetic, Deku!" He stated then walked away with his two cronies close behind him chuckling about how easy it had been for Katsuki to beat up Deku again.

Standing, Isuku barely felt any pain as he walked back towards his home. The voices in his head kept repeating over and over again and it was driving him insane. The only thing that seemed to suddenly bring him out of it was the huge explosion nearby. Glancing down the street, Izuku saw something monstrous tearing apart buildings, cars and even worse Heroes. Knocking them aside like they were nothing. The Creature was black and had a mouth full teeth. Another was there and he had hands all over his arms, legs and one on his Face. "Yes Nomu destroy everything! Kill anyone that tries to stop you!" The Maniac ordered as the Creature obeyed tossing hero after hero away from him. "This should bring Almight here and once he is Nomu you kill him!" He crackled with laughter as Nomu knocked Gunhead away. Izuku stood there somewhat in a daze as he watched the carnage. In his mind the voices became louder and more determined.

"SAY THE WORD! SAY SHAZAM!" The Voices demanded and Izuku could not stand it anymore. Shaking his head, he sat and when he finally looked up. He saw the Creature Nomu standing over him.

"Smear that kid all over the street." The Maniac ordered with a gleam in his evil and demented eyes. "That will give a perfect message to Almight." Izuku gazed up at the dark Monster and then whispered one word.

"Shazam." Izuku barely said, and to his relief the voices stopped speaking in his mind. But a new noise echoed from above. Lightening and in a flash, Izuku was struck with a bolt from the heavens. Power surged through Izuku. Then a single voice echoed through his mind.

"ARISE MARVEL AND COMBAT THE DEADLY SINS OF MAN. WE THE GODS GRANT YOU THE POWER OF SHAZAM." The Voice stated and Izuku rose and looked down at himself. He was basically the same as before, but now he had an adult body that was bulging with muscles. Reaching up he noticed that his hair was shorter, almost a buzz cut and as he gazed down. He saw he was in a custom much like the one that Man he saw flash before him yesterday and then just as suddenly left. The only difference was the Skin Tight Custom was Dark Blue and there was no cape. Tomura Shigaraki stared at the new arrival and was generally confused.

"Nomu kill him." Tomura finally ordered and as Nomu reared back, the new arrival backhanded Nomu. Sparks of Electrical Lightening enveloped the Monster with the blow sending the Creature across the street and into a bus. Nomu crashed threw the bus and impacted into a cement wall. Shaking his head with confusion, Tomura stepped away subconsciously. Not even Almight could do that. Tomura was told that Nomu could resist physical blows and absorb them.

"Whoa, did I do that?" Izuku asked, noticing that his voice was deeper and sounded older. When Nomu threw the bus at him. Izuku did the only natural thing, he leaped upwards and found himself floating in the air high above the ground. "I can fly! This is so cool!" Izuku stated looking down at the Maniac and Nomu. Soaring downward, he punched Nomu in the stomach, again the electrical power coursed into Nomu dented visibly inward from the blow and then was knocked again twenty yards away. Sparks of energy crackled all around Nomu. Tomura saw this and began to scratch his neck with aggravation.

"Who the fuck is this guy!" Tomura asked in anger, his voice almost childish as he glared at the floating man above him. "Kurogiri get us the hell out of here." He ordered and a dark shadow fell over Tomura and Nomu. Landing Izuku frowned and then as he tried to understand what had happened. Crowds of bystanders and Reports descended upon him. All with the same burning question.

"Who are you?"

Shaking his head, Izuku rose in the air again. Then decided to answer them. "I am Marvel." He stated and flew off, soon noticing that he could fly faster then any fighter jet. Landing a mile from his house in the Park, Izuku sat down on a big rock and pondered what had just happened. Barely noticing when an elderly man with a strange cane approached and smiled down at him.

"Greetings Izuku Midoriya or should I say Marvel." The man said as Izuku stared up at him with shock. "Do not fret young man, I am here to answer your questions. I am Solomon God of Wisdom. So ask and I shall answer." Solomon stated as he leaned against his cane, seeming to change from old man to much younger man.

"This cannot be real." Izuku stammered out and Solomon chuckled.

"It is, speak the word again." Solomon ordered and Izuku did. "I wish to speak directly to you and not your facsimile."

"Shazam." Izuku intoned and with a flash he was himself again. Solomon inhaled and then spoke.

"That is all it takes Izuku. Say that word and you are given the powers of the Gods. As to why, we desired an Agent, a Warrior to combat the Deadly Sins of Man. On another World there is such an Agent. So we borrowed him to choose one here. You were that one." Solomon told him as he twirled his cane around.

"Why me?" Izuku asked and Solomon shrugged.

"Why not. We have seen that you have been downtrodden most of your life. Beaten and abused by others. Even one that once was your friend. In all that you never lost the compulsion or drive to be a Hero. To help others. That is what made the other, Captain Marvel picked you." Solomon told him as he waited for Izuku continue to ask questions and the young man did. Two hours later, he was finally done. "Before I depart, is there anything else you wish to ask?" Solomon inquired as Izuku nodded.

"Not that I am ungrateful, Sir. But is there anyway that I could change into perhaps a muscular version of myself? Changing into an Adult is really upsetting." Iuku asked and Solomon laughed. Then gazed upwards and then back down at him.

"Done. You will no longer revert to an adult version of yourself. Now if that is all I would suggest one thing Izuku Midoriya. Keep the source of your powers a secret. Just tell others that you finally have your Quirk. Otherwise they may deem you are insane to believe that the Gods have granted you the powers that you now hold." Solomon added as he began to fade away. "Good luck Marvel." Then he was gone and Izuku sat once more alone in the park. Standing he walked down the trail soon he was on the street. Heading for home.

With his stomach growling, Izuku entered a Convenience Store wanting a Sunshine Peanut Butter Cluster. Reaching for the last one, his hand collided with a pink hand that was grabbing for the same Candy Bar. "Hey I saw that Fir..." Izuku started to say then his eyes widened as he stared at the pink girl standing before him. She smiled at him and retracted her own hand. The Girl had Pink Hair and Skin and the coolest eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing blue shorts and a black V-Neck T-Shirt with a Pink and White Flower on it. What really drew his attention was the girl had two horns protruding from her head. In his estimates the prettiest girl he had ever seen or met before.

"Sorry but I love those and that is the last one." The Pink girl with horns said her eyes twinkling as Izuku could not take his own eyes of the vision before him.

"No problem, go ahead. I will just get a Reese Peanut Butter Cups instead." Izuku stammered out, as she smiled and picked up the Cluster.

"Thanks,I am Mina Ashido and who might you be?" Mina asked as she continued to smile at him. Pleased that he was looking at her with appreciation. Most boys her age stared at her in a totally different way. Always whispering about her, calling her a freak or with some if she had matching carpet. That bothered her a lot. But this boy that stood before her, looked at her differently and she really liked it.

"I.I. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied as she chuckled at his awkwardness. Then she decided to be blunt.

"Would you like to sit and talk. I just moved here and do not know too many people yet." Mina asked and Izuku nodded, gesturing over at the nearby table. Stepping up to the counter he paid for his and her candy bars. "You did not have to do that." She said and Izuku shrugged.

"No problem. So where did you move from?" Izuku asked shyly, as they sat across from each other. Unwrapping their candy bars and each biting into them. Mina told him and they began to ask each other questions. At first Izuku was somewhat shy and reluctant to speak to Mina. But she was just so pretty and he instantly was memorized by her golden and black eyes.

"Oh did you hear? There is a new unknown Hero. His name is Marvel and the pictures and video show that he is such a hotty." Mina said and Izuku blushed a deep red color and she stared at him with confusion. "Wow nice shade of red there." She said teasing him. Then chuckled when it grew brighter.

"Well I do not think that one is going to be around anymore. That version of him anyhow." Izuku said as her eyes focused on him. Silently wondering if he knew something. That perhaps he had seen another report about this Marvel that she had not yet. Deciding to change the subject. "So what is your quirk?" He asked and silently adding. " _Besides on being really cute."_ Mina rotated her hand and a pool of liquid began to form within her cupped hand.

"I can create Acid. From my hands and from my feet. I can also spit it if I really have to, but that is totally disgusting. Imagine me spitting on some Criminal." Mina told him as they both chuckled at her comment. Dropping the small pool of Acid into an ashtray, it melted the cigarette butts almost instantly. "That there is just low grade Acid. So what is your Quirk?" She asked, he closed his eyes and frowned.

"I was born without a Quirk." Izuku replied and then looked back at her. "If you want to go, I understand. Not many want to hang out or be around someone that is essentially powerless." He said, not ready to tell her that now he did have a Quirk. A vastly powerful one. She reached out and took his hand.

"Why would I? Having a Quirk made me like this and I like being different then everyone else. You should feel the same." Mina stated as she clasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then released it, feeling her cheeks begin to become a brighter pink shade. They continued to talk and ask each other questions. She told him that she was going to take the UA test next month and that she wanted to become a Hero. Then realizing that Izuku would never be able to do that, she stopped talking about her hopes of entering the UA School for Heroes.

"Hey it is alright, I am actually thinking of applying as well." Izuku admitted and she stared at him with shock.

"I do not know Izuku, I hear that practical test is really hard. Someone without a Quirk might get hurt." Mina said and Izuku shrugged. But not ready to show her or anyone yet. He wanted to debut himself when he arrives at the UA. Unfortunately he could not really do any Hero Work within the Borders of the Country yet. Without a Hero License it was illegal for him to do that. But he needed to practice and learn all about his new Powers. He knew he was super strong and could fly. He began to wondered what else he could do. After finishing their candy bars and talking for another half hour, they left the store together. Izuku volunteered to show her around and Mina placed her hand on his right elbow.

"Lead the way." Mina said smiling at him sweetly and laughed when his face once again became a beet red color. She liked how easy it was for her to embarrass him, to was really sweet. Seeing the sights, she found she really liked him. He was not like the other boys, he was kind and considerate. Near dusk, she frowned. "Damn I have to get home or my Family will think that I hooked up with someone and is about to have sex." She said and watched as his face went an extreme color of crimson.

"Your kidding me right?" Izuku asked and Mina shook her head, smirking.

"Nope. My Family is really outspoken." Mina replied and then giggled. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet them. I bet they will think we are humping, though my Dad will demand to know if we are or not. He is outspoken but he still is my Dad." Mina saw Izuku turn red and then pale. Suddenly realizing that she intended for them to hang out more and eventually meet each others parents. "Hey want to meet up tomorrow, go see a Movie. I understand there is a New Almight and Midnight Movie that just came out." Izuku nodded, he actually had already seen it and though it had some action scenes. It seemed geared more to having Almight and Midnight become a couple.

"Sure." Izuku stammered as Mina chuckled lightly. Then her black and gold eyes widened, realizing that she just asked him out on a date. Recovering quickly she let go of his arm and decided to play it that way. Yes it would be a Date. Throwing caution to the wind she leaned forward and kissed him on the right cheek. Then turned and walked away. Pleased that he just stood there staring at her with shock and had a small smile plastered on his face.

Walking down the street, Mina smiled broadly. She had just asked a boy out on a date. Though that was not her intention, she just liked him and she knew he would be someone that she could be BFF's with easily. Maybe even something more. She would not mind that either. He was cute and she liked how he looked at her. Stepping into her house, her Family who were at the Dinner Table saw her expression and her Mother instantly knew what it was. "She met a boy and she likes him." Her Mother blurted out and Mina felt her cheeks turn a dark pink. Then the questions flowed from her family. All wanting to know details.

Feeling like he had transformed into Marvel already, Izuku felt like he was floating home. He could not fully believe that Mina liked him and as he entered his building realization struck him. "Shit she asked me out on a date." He gasped as his eyes widened and he smiled broadly. When he bumped into someone, he mumbled an apology. Then saw and heard who it was.

"Deku! Get the Fuck out of the way, before I melt your face!" Katsuki said angrily as he pushed Izuku out of his way. Wanting the weakling to protest or say something that would set him off, so he could beat the shit out of Deku again.

"Not tonight Kacchan, I am not in the mood for your bullshit." Izuku stated and walked right on by him. Katsuki stated at him in shock as he ascended the stairs.

"WHAT?" Katsuki screamed in a growl, lunging slightly to grab Izuku's shoulder from behind. Wanting to pull the Quirkless Wimp outside and beat him so badly that he would have to go to the emergency room. Izuku shrugged off Katsuki's hand and continued up the stairs.

"Do not push me Kacchan, not anymore." Izuku declared and turned the corner of the stairs, pausing just long enough. "Just leave me alone, if you don't you will not like the consequences. Trust me." Then he was gone. Katsuki stared up at the empty stairwell in utter shock, anger began to flow through him as he thought about what Deku had just said to him.

"I will allow you to live tonight, but tomorrow Deku! I am going to finally beat you so badly that you will wish I killed you!" Katsuki stormed out of the Building and headed for home. He felt his rage and anger escalate as he continued to think of what Deku dared to say to him.

It being Saturday, Izuku awoke early and headed for the woods. A few years ago his mother took him to a secluded place in the woods for a picnic and he decided to go there to experiment with his new Powers. Test himself to see exactly what he can do as Marvel. Once in the glade, he said the word and with a flash of lightening he was Marvel. Inhaling he could still smell the carbon in the air and as he moved his arms up and down he could feel Electrical Energy and power spark in the air. Ionizing the air all around him. "Test number one. Strength." He said as he stepped over to a Ten Foot Boulder. With little more then embedding his fingers into the rock, he hefted and with delight lifted the Rock high over his head. Noticing that his fingers were now several inches into the pure rock. "Okay I am really strong." Izuku muttered as he dropped the Boulder back were it was. After several more tests, he found that he could throw Electrical Lightening Bolts and that he could fly really high into the sky. Though that confused him somewhat, he had always been afraid of heights. Then the answer came to him. Achilles granted him Courage. That was the reason he no longer feared heights or even when he was not Marvel why he was no longer afraid of Kacchan. Some of the abilities ebbed into Izuku even when he was not Marvel. Sitting he began to ponder how he suddenly realized that. Then with a small chuckle. "Of course, Wisdom of Solomon. Man this is going to take some time to get used to." With a small smile he floated back into the air, noticing the sun position. "Oh shit! The Date with Mina." Deciding to fly he headed for home and landed on the Balcony of his and his Mother's apartment. Thankful that his mother was out grocery shopping. Reverting back to normal he rushed inside to shower and change his clothes. Knowing even now Achilles was giving him some courage, because he did not really feel nervous at all. Rushing out the door, he ran down the street to where he and Mina agreed to meet and not to be late. Arriving a good ten minutes early and seeing Mina waiting. "Oh Man, am I late?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope. I just came early. Ready to go? I thought we might get a bite to eat at that Diner you showed me yesterday first then go to the Movie." Mina stated and Izuku nodded. With a small movement, she clasped his hand in hers and after noticing his face turning once again a deep red color. They walked down the street, smiling at each other. The First Date had begun and both hoped for more.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 2

 **The Date and After:**

For the two teenagers, in the beginning of the Date went by with a lot of confusing and embarrassing moments. Both essentially did not know how to act or react on a date, since for both them. This was the first official date either ever had. After eating and watching the Movie, they both began to relax and enjoy each others company. When the Movie ended Mina instantly spoke her mind. "That was terrible. I mean, why would they have it that Midnight and Almight hook up? It seemed like it was just so that the Writers could have them kiss and have sex." Mina protested as Izuku nodded his agreement. When he first seen the new Movie, he had made the same complaint. But did like that Mina had taken his right arm and put it around her shoulders, leaning her head against him as they watched the Movie. At that moment he wished the Movie never ended. Standing she retook his hand in hers and they made their way out of the Theater.

"I agree. The whole relationship between them seemed fake." Izuku stated and Mina shrugged, smiling over at him as they walked holding hands. Now with their fingers interlaced together. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he held her hand, hoping that his palms did not begin to sweat. He had not noticed at all that they were walking into the nearby suburbs. "Hey where are we?" He asked as Mina smirked.

"That is my house over there. My parents want to meet you, so does my older brother. They like to meet my friends and when they heard we were going on a Date, my Father demanded to meet you." Mina stated, knowing that she was rambling worse then Izuku did when he spoke about Heroes and their abilities. Izuku paused and stared at her in shock. Giving him a gentle tug, she pulled him towards the house. Her house. Once at the door she opened it and spoke loudly. "I'm Home. Oh and as I agreed i brought Izuku." Her voice echoed in the house and suddenly three others were right in the foray of the house.

"So this is the young man that you had your first date with." A large man with curved horns protruding from his head stated. "So what are your intentions with my little girl?" Mina's father asked and Mina gasped loudly.

"Daddy you promised to behave." Mina said as she silently pleaded to her family not to scare poor Izuku off. She liked him and wanted to see him again.

"I never promised that." Her Father replied and then smiled down at the young man that was holding Mina's hand. "So you two are holding hands already. I suppose that you two have kissed as well." Izuku felt like saying the Magic Word and confront Mina's Family with the power of Shazam. It would be a lot easier. He somewhat wondered if even the courage of Achilles could help him now, or any of the other Gods Powers. Swallowing he shook his head.

"No we have not sir." Izuku replied and tried to release Mina's hand, but she clasped it tightly and glanced over at him and smiled. Giving him a subtle shake of her head, indicating that she was not about to let go of his hand. Mainly to ensure that he did not run from the house in panic and fear.

"Now Dad, you did promise to behave and if Mina likes him. That means he is a good one." Mina's brother stated as he winked at his sister.

"I have agree Duran, and look you can see that Mina really likes him. Otherwise she would not have subjected him to us." Mina's mother said to her Father Duran. Then smiled sweetly at Izuku and Mina.

"Well Stella as her Father, I have the right to interrogate any boy that my daughter deems to date. Have to make sure he is good enough for her." Duran stated and then smirked at Izuku. "Mina tells me that you want to go to the UA next Month and apply. So what kind of quirk do you have?" He asked and Mina shifted uncomfortably, then pursed her lips and scowled at her father. Izuku did not have any problem answering.

"I do not have a Quirk. I am Quirkless, one of the 20% that is normal human." Izuku declared, suspecting that his budding relationship with Mina just ended. Her father would forbid them from seeing each other and that did upset him. He really like Mina, even though her Family was deranged. "I guess you will want me to leave now and you are about to tell me to stay away from Mina. Right." Izuku said as he waited for her Family to say what he had heard so many times before. Instead Duran began to laugh loudly, joined by Stella and Mina's brother.

"Hell no son. We do not care that you do not have a Quirk. Just as long as you understand that she is my youngest little girl and if you hurt her feelings. I will trample you into the ground." Duran said and Stella and Mina's brother nodded their agreement. After another twenty minutes of being interrogated by Mina's Family, she pulled him outside.

"I am so sorry about that. My Dad would not let me go out with you, if I did not promise to bring you by so they could meet you." Mina stated once outside and after she shut the door. Izuku chuckled and nodded his head. She instantly relaxed and smiled at him. Her eyes twinkling in the dim light from the porch light. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled back at her. Very slowly they began to lean closer together and right before they touched their lips together the door opened.

'Mina time for you to come in." Stella stated as they quickly parted and Mina glowered up at her Mother. Then her mother closed the door and Mina exhaled sharply. The mood was gone and any chance of the two actually kissing was also gone. Well tonight.

"Any chance we can get together tomorrow. Say at the Store at Noon." Mina inquired and Izuku nodded.

"Yes. I would like that." izuku replied. Then before they could be interrupted again by her family, Mina moved forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then ran into the house. Izuku stood there in shock and awe as he slowly touched his lips with his fingers. Smiling broadly as he walked home with a happy skip in his steps. Barely noticing when Katsuki moved in front of him, blocking his path into the Apartment Building.

"About time you came home Deku! I owe you a beating!" Katsuki declared angrily, clenching his fists and small explosions surrounded his hands. izuku was tempted to say the word, but stopped. It was not time yet to announce that he was Marvel. Exhaling and then Inhaling sharply, Izuku shook his head.

"Go away Kacchan, I am done with this bullshit and I have no intention of fighting you." Izuku stated then attempted to pass his one time friend. But Katsuki was not ready to let Izuku go or get away with not respecting him.

"Who said anything about you fighting." Katsuki said, then punched Izuku in the face as hard as he could. Then continued to beat the other boy until he was slumped onto the ground. With rage katsuki kicked him several more times. "You are nothing! Worthless! Quirkless and Pathetic!" Katsuki ranted as he kicked and kicked Izuku. Then with a final kick, he spit on Izuku and departed. Leaving Izuku bleeding and bruised on the entry way to the Apartment Building. With extreme effort Izuku rose and limped into inside. He no longer was going to take it, not anymore. Inside after telling his mother he was alright, Izuku picked up the phone and dialed the Police.

Sitting at home with satisfaction Katsuki turned on the television. It had been fun beating down Deku again. The pathetic weakling dared to talk back to him and no one does that and does not get beat down. When the door rang, he grumbled and his mother had left to go to the store. Which meant he would have to answer the phone and the door. Hoping it was not one of His Mothers Friends that came by for tea or some other nonsense, he opened the door and saw two Police Officers standing before him. Staring at them with confusion. "Are you Katsuki Bakugo?" One of the Officers asked and Katsuki nodded, slightly fearing that his mother was in trouble and he had to go bail her out again.

"Yes, why do you want to know? Is my mother done something again?" Katsuki asked and the Officers shook their heads in unison. Then one removed a set of handcuffs.

"No son, we are here to arrest you for assault. Along with using a Quirk Illegally against someone that does not have a Quirk to defend themselves. Please turn around and place your hands behind your back." The one Officer said and Katsuki stared at them with shock. Instantly knowing who had reported him. He swallowed as he turned and then noticed his mother coming up the walk.

"What are you doing to my son?" Katsuki's mother demanded as she approached, glaring at the Two Officers with pure rage. One of the Officers turned towards her.

"Miss Bakugo your son is under arrest for assaulting another person who does not have a Quirk and for illegally using his own Quirk. Both are serious felonies." The Officer told her and then the two officers took him to their patrol car. As he walked down the steps he glared at his mother.

"Call Izuku Midoriya, tell him when I get free! I am going to kill him for this!" Katsuki declared as one of the Officers scowled at him.

"Quit, you have the right to remain silent! So I suggest you be silent." The Officer stated and then put the young man into the car and took him to the Police Station. Katsuki was not really concerned about being arrested, but he was concerned if this would show up on his application to the UA School. It could effect his chances of being accepted.

With grim satisfaction, Izuku signed the complaint and then his Mother co-signed it. "All I can say son, it is about time." His mother stated as she finished signing the statement and the complaint form. "What will happen to Katsuki?" She asked the Officer that had typed up the complaint. The Officer shrugged and gestured over towards the cells.

"He will be processed and then by morning. The Judge will put a restraining order on him to not be within one hundred yards of your son, until the trial. At most he might get community service and this will go on his record. If he assaults you again son, report it immediately and I guarantee that young Katsuki will end up spending more then a couple of hours in a cell." This bothered Izuku as he looked towards the Jail Cells.

"I do not know about this, at first he was a good friend." Izuku stated as he felt a little depressed that Kacchan had taken it way to far. This anger and rage that caused him to beat him so many times. To use his Quirk to ensure that Izuku could not fight back, even though now with the Powers of Shazam. He could tie Kacchan into a pretzel. It did not feel right. Reaching over he picked up the complaint and tore it in half. "I can't do it. But tell Kacchan, oh I mean Katsuki that I am done taking it from him. Next time I fight back and he will not like what happens." The Officer and his Mother shook their heads, but the Officer nodded.

"This might be enough to put him straight. I will tell him what you said." The Officer stood and went to tell Miss Backugo that her son was about to be released and then tell Katsuki that the charges had been dropped. Though next time, he would be going to jail and charged with assault. His mother was not as understanding. But Izuku chuckled and as they left the Police Station, her intent was to go catch a train back home.

"Mother I have something to tell and show you." Izuku said as he led his mother over to a secluded ally. It was time to tell his mother that he now had a Quirk and hope she understood why he had decided to drop the charges.

The next day, his mother sat at the Kitchen table in shock. She had seen it and she still could not believe it. He had told her the whole story and for her it was remarkable. "Mom, I am heading out. I am going to go see Mina." Izuku said and that really caught her attention.

"Wait. Mina is a girls name." She stated and he smiled. "Does my little boy have a girlfriend. Oh I want to meet her." She said excitingly, liking that news better then the fact that some Olympian Gods had just given her son godlike powers that made him vastly more powerful then anyone on Earth. Izuku closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Okay. Later today." Izuku agreed, since Mina had subjected him to her Parents and it was fair to do the same to her. Leaving he headed for the Store, hoping to beat her there. Upon leaving the Apartment Building he saw Kacchan. Not even looking at the other, Izuku walked towards the Store away from him. That was not enough for Katsuki as he ran to catch up to Izuku.

"DEKU!" Katsuki screamed in rage and anger. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU HAD ME ARRESTED! WHAT KIND OF COWARD HAS SOMEONE ARRESTED!" He bellowed as he stepped in front of Izuku. Glaring at him with pure rage, clenching his hands tightly into fists and larger explosions erupted around his hands. Izuku did not even look at him.

"No more Kacchan. I am done taking it from you. Next time I will fight back and you will not like it." Izuku declared and then walked away from the angry Katsuki. Who turned towards him and screamed with anger. Sending an explosive shot a few inches from Izuku's foot.

"Alright then! Fight back!" Katsuki stated as he sneered at his one time friend. Wanting to really pound Izuku into the ground and let him know that even if he did fight back, Katsuki would always beat him down. Izuku shook his head and continued on.

"Later. Tonight at 6:00. The Park right over there." Izuku pointed over to the Park. "But you are not going to like it." He added then walked on, he wanted to show and tell Mina. Besides his mother, he wanted her to know first. Meeting up with Mina, her first concern was the amount of bruises that lined his face. She touched them gently and frowned. "They do not hurt that badly." He said to her and she shook her head.

"They do too." Mina said as she felt a small tear run down her face. Silently wishing she was there to defend him. Maybe toss a ball of acid into the other boys face and basically inform the other that. " _You mess with my Izuku, you mess with me_." She thought that and her eyes widened with shock. Her brother noticed it earlier and stated that fact. Saying that she had it bad for Izuku. Smiling she stopped touching his bruises and picked up the soda can that he had bought for her. Sipping the Coke and then gave a small burp. Aghast, realizing that he heard it. He began to chuckle and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Excuse me." She blurted out. When they finished drinking their sodas. Izuku stood taking her hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Izuku stated and she stared at him with shock.

"I hope you are not going to expose yourself to me. We are a little old to play doctor." Mina said in a teasing voice and Izuku stared down at her with shock, his face turning bright red. She laughed and stood, interlacing her fingers into his. He immediately realized that she was teasing him again. Walking into the Park they found a secluded area and he took her over to a nearby bench.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about what I am about to show you. Right now only my Mother knows and soon you." Izuku said as Mina smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Mina rose her right hand in the air. Pledging not to say anything. Curious to what Izuku was up to. He smiled and stepped further away. She watched him.

"Keep back, I do not want you hit by this." Izuku ordered her. Then inhaled. "SHAZAM." He said normally and a bolt of lightening descended upon him. Mina instantly stood and moved forward. Afraid that Izuku would be harmed from the mysterious appearance of Lightening crashing down onto him. Then her eyes widened as she recognized the Uniform.

"Whoa!" Mina gasped out as she stared at Izuku. Seeing that he was now a younger version of Marvel. The one that she was infatuated with a few days ago. He stepped closer and helped her to sit again. Then told her the whole story. An hour later she stared at him with wonder and shock. But also felt closer to him and she liked that.

"Lets go flying." Izuku suggested as she giggled and wooed with delight. Taking her hand in his right and putting his left around her waist. He lifted off and flew high into the air. Souring over the trees of the Park and then heading towards the nearby mountains. Two hours later, they returned and Mina could wait any longer. As they landed she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Latching her pink lips onto his, kissing him first softly then harder.

"Change back, I want to kiss you too Izuku." Mina whispered as she stepped further back and let him revert into Izuku instead of Marvel. Then moved towards him and kissed Izuku. Both were basically inexperienced with kissing, but they both learned quickly. Fifteen minutes later, he escorted her home. With their fingers intertwined as they walked. When they neared her house, she kissed him one more time.

"I guess we are officially dating." Izuku stated and Mina nodded, still with her arms around his neck.

"Yep, you are my boyfriend now." Mina declared and then before her parents could open the door and interrupt them, she kissed him again. This time quickly. As she was about to go inside, Izuku gasped.

"Oh Shit! I totally forgot. My mother wanted to meet you and I told her I was going to bring you by today so she could." Izuku said in panic and Mina shook her head.

"Just tell her tomorrow, I will stop by after school and we can have a nice chat." Mina said and Izuku nodded. Sure that his mother would accept that. With a final squeeze of his fingers, she released his hand and went inside her house. Her parents and brother descended upon her with burning questions about her second date with young Izuku Midoriya. All unanswered as she climbed the stairs towards her room, smiling broadly as she made her way. Her mind on that she now had a boyfriend and she was falling for him. Entering her room, she began to hum happily as she laid down and thought of Izuku. Smiling as she did. When her mother entered she saw Mina's expression and laughed.

"You were right Dillon, Mina really has it bad for Izuku." Her mother Stella said loudly towards everyone in the house. Then seeing Mina glaring at her, she departed. Closing the door.

Walking home with a spring in his step, Izuku remembered that he had an appointment. Kacchan wanted to fight him. Though Izuku suspected that his one time friend was thinking this time would be just like all the other times and he would end up on the ground with burns and bruises. Nope not this time, izuku thought. It was time to finally come out and let others know. Since he told the two most important people in his life, it was time to tell someone that needed to know that Izuku was no longer Quirkless. Exhaling he entered the Park and noticed Kacchan was waiting. "It is about time you showed up Deku!" Katsuki said, then sneered as he looked at Izuku. Wanting to so badly to teach the weakly a serious lesson. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Kacchan you do not want to do this. Just go home." Izuku said in an almost pleading voice. Katsuki began to laugh hysterically, bending over as he laughed.

"Yeah right Asshole! Okay Deku time to bleed." Katsuki boasted as he started towards Izuku.

"Shazam." Izuku said with some reluctance and felt the familiar flow of power suddenly envelop him, then noticed Katsuki's staring at him in shock. "One more chance, go home Kacchan. Right now I am way beyond you with power." He warned Katsuki and the other laughed again.

"Some stupid trick is not going to convince me that you are the same pathetic weakling." Katsuki moved forward and slammed his fist into Izuku's stomach. Then howled as it felt like he just punched a cement wall. Jumping back he clutched his almost broken hand. "Another trick! What are you wearing some type of metal plate under your shirt?" Katsuki said accusing Izuku of being devious.

"No trick Kacchan. Please do not make me hurt you." Izuku said and this angered Katsuki even more. With a smirk, Katsuki decided to really hurt Izuku now. Clenching his hands into fists, he utilized his Quirk and rushed forward. Slamming an explosive punch against Izuku's face. Then leaped back and stared in horror. It had no effect. Izuku barely registered the attack. "Now you understand, Kacchan. I am vastly stronger and more powerful then you." Izuku stated and Katsuki felt his hands shake with disbelief. With a roar, Katsuki attacked again. This time slamming punch after explosive punch against Izuku's steel hard body and face. With an exasperated exhale, Izuku decided to end this. With a minor backhand, he slapped Katsuki across the head and the blow sent the other back. Knocking him to the ground with a thud. izuku walked over to make sure that he had not seriously hurt Katsuki and as he looked down at the dazed young man. He felt glorious. It had felt good to prove to the other that he was in fact more powerful then Kacchan.

Glaring up at Izuku, Katsuki eyes widened in shock. "No Fucking Way!" Katsuki growled in anger. "No fucking way." He repeated as Izuku shook his head and turned to walk away. Pausing slightly as he walked.

"There will not be a next time, kacchan. I have no intention of fighting you again." Izuku continued onward heading for the entrance to the Apartment Building. "Shazam." He said and as he walked he reverted back into hi s normal self. Feeling extremely satisfied. Glancing back briefly to see Katsuki staring at him with horror, denial and confusion.

The next day, Izuku decided to skip walking to Mina's house and changed into his alter ego. Flying to her house he landed a block away and walked the rest of the way. Though it did have some unintended consequences, because now he had been spotted and not just by normal people. Some of the Agency Heroes had seen him and he knew in time one or more would want answers on who he was. Hurrying to Mina's house, his sudden problems instantly dissolved when she basically jumped into his arms and kissed him. As they parted he smirked. "Well hello." Izuku said and they both chuckled.

"Hello. Shall we head for your place so I can meet your mother?" Mina asked and instead of joining him, she pulled him inside her house. "Any chance we could fly again. It was so great and I really would like to do that again." She whispered, not wanting her Mother or Brother to find out who Izuku really was. He shook his head and frowned.

"Not today. I was spotted flying here and now there is a whole group of Heroes out there hoping that I do it again. But any other time, whenever you want." Izuku told her and she smiled. Glancing about to make sure that neither her mother or brother was spying on them. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Then quickly headed for the door.

"I am going over to Izuku's house to meet his Mother. Be back later." Mina yelled as she exited the house, not waiting for her mother's or brother's acknowledgement. Quickly leaving so that her Mother or Brother could question her Izuku again.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 3

 **Contact:**

Walking along, Izuku and Mina noticed several Heroes moving about. Several carrying enlarged photos. As they neared the corner one of Izuku's favorites Kamui Woods strolled towards them. "Excuse me. Have you seen this Man in the area recently?" Kamui asked as he showed Izuku and Mina the picture. Izuku almost laughed out loud as he looked at the image on the Photograph. It was his first appearance as Marvel, when he was changed into an adult version of himself. They both shook their heads and Mina smiled.

"No, but I would not mind seeing him up close and personal." Mina gushed over the photo, then looked over at Izuku. Noticing him become flustered. "Oh come on Izuku, I am just teasing you. I prefer you over him any day of the week." She told him and Kamui rolled his wooden eyes.

"Teenagers." Kamui whispered not even audible. "Well if you do see him, please tell him to report to Hero Administration. This Marvel cannot operate without a license." He stated and moved along to ask others if they had seen Marvel. Mina leaned closer.

"That is not even what you look like anymore." Mina whispered to him as they watched other Heroes rushing about, trying to locate Marvel. Izuku pointed over to one of the Heroines that was not doing anything, but leaning against a wall admiring the Pictures in her hand. "MT Lady." Mina said identifying the blond hero. "She works for the Agency that I want to apply to after I get in at UA." She told Izuku, who nodded. Walking over to the Hero, Mina was feeling somewhat anxious and nervous. MT Lady looked up from the Photos and smiled.

"Hello there." MT Lady said as she smiled at Izuku, then winked at him and Mina felt a sudden wave a jealously. "You have a really cute boyfriend." She said to Mina as she gestured with her blond head towards Izuku. "Can I help you?" She asked and Mina bit her bottom lip.

"Next month I am applying to UA and after I hope to join the Mountain Agency." Mina said and MT Lady smiled at her. Reaching out to shake the younger girls hand.

"Good. Not too many women go into this line of work and most do it too long. Is your boyfriend going to apply as well?" MT Lady asked as she gazed over at Izuku and he felt his face start to crimson. Mina nodded.

"Yep, we are going together and perhaps after school he will apply to the Mountain Agency so we can be together." Mina stated and MT Lady frowned slightly, then smiled. MT Lady knew from experience that usually teenagers split up from their first boyfriends and girlfriends within a year or so. Generally they do not stay together for four more years. But looking at them, she thought that they did make a really cute couple. Perhaps they would remain together after all. Who really knows what will happen in the future. She flipped the Photos she held. "Oh you are looking for Marvel too?" She asked and MT Lady smiled even more broadly.

"Oh yes I am. But not for the same reason as the others." MT Lady admitted and they looked at her slightly confused. Wondering what other reason could a Hero look for Marvel. She saw their curiosity and decided to tell them. "You see this Marvel is extremely attractive and I want to see if we can become like you two." She told them, not adding that she also wanted to spend a weekend in bed with him. Believing that teenagers did not need to know what adults normally did. Not yet anyhow. Though she suspected that if they did remain together, within a year they would end up having sex. It was just what happened. Hormones almost demanded it. "I do not suppose you have seen him around here. Witnesses state they saw him fly into the area." Both shook their heads and she shrugged. "Well I guess I will have to keep looking. Good luck next month and I will remember about you wanting to join the Mountain Agency. Bye." She then walked off, and Mina chuckled.

"Wow! MT Lady likes me." Izuku said watching the blond hero stride away. The older woman's hips seemed to move hypnotically. Mina scowled and punched him in the arm a little harder then she intended. "Ow." He said, then rubbed his arm. Then saw her expression and knew that he had just goofed.

"No! she likes Marvel! The first version of you!" Mina protested and Izuku snickered as she winkled her face into a serious scowl. Now not impressed at all with MT Lady or how she dressed or acted. Jealousy ebbed throughout her as she glared at the Hero, then over at Izuku. He smiled and moved to put his arms around her waist and she at first resisted. Not wanting him to touch her, yet. Slightly pulling away from him she still felt angry and jealous.

"MT Lady may like Marvel, well the first version. But the new Izuku version really likes you." Izuku said and Mina finally smiled and put her own arms around him and leaned closer. Touching her lips to his as they kissed.

"Good, because the Mina version really likes you too." Mina replied and then kissed him again. "We better hurry, you said your Mother is expecting us for Dinner." Parting but still holding hands with their fingers intertwined they walked a little faster towards Izuku's and his Mothers Apartment. She was somewhat shocked on how quickly she became jealous at someone else flirting with her boyfriend. She normally was a laid back person, but for some reason it upset her to no end that MT Lady who she admired. Caused her to feel jealous because of what the older Woman had said and how she acted towards Izuku. Now that admiration had turned and she considered the Blond hero to be nothing but a slut. Wondering if she would accept internship or a position in the Mountain Agency or allow Izuku to as well. In her mind Izuku was hers and no one was going to take him from her.

During Dinner with his Mother who was ecstatic to meet Mina, instantly liking the young girl. His mother to Izuku's horror and dismay. Produced baby pictures to show to Mina. "Please Mom, do not show Mina those." Izuku pleaded as Mina smirked besides him, holding the photo album in her hands.

"Oh I have to see them." Mina stated, as she looked at the photos within. His Mother began to describe each one to Mina as Izuku groaned with embarrassment. Wondering how it in both situations with parents, he had become the victim. Deciding that it was a conspiracy to humiliate him. "He is so cute in that one, Miss Midoriya." Mina giggled as she showed his mother the photo.

"Please call me Inko. Yes he had just watched where Almight saved all those people. Wait until you see his room, he is what most would call an obsessed fan." Inko said then realized that she had inadvertently implied that Mina should see or go into her son's room. Something that she was no way ready for. Not unless she set some really serious rules. But knew that was something she would add later. "He has about every action figure and poster that ever came out." She told Mina and Izuku groaned again. Finally when there was no more photos, Mina asked to see the shrine that Izuku had created for Almight. Inko considered that for a second and then nodded. "Just keep the door open." She said as she began to clear the dishes. Mina took Izuku's hand and had him take her to his room. Inside her eyes widened and she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Whoa, you are an obsessed fan alright." Mina stated in awe as she looked about the room. Posters lined every inch of the walls and action figures were all about. Movies, books and Television Interviews could be seen in the bookshelf. There was even an Almight Comforter on the bed. "You do know someday, your image will be all over some teenage boy or girls room. Well Marvel's." She said and Izuku laughed at the thought. Glancing out the window and then at the clock. "Oh no. I should have started for home an hour ago. My curfew is ten o'clock and if I am late, goodbye social life." Izuku shrugged.

"You still have ten whole minutes. It is dark out now and I doubt those heroes are really looking anymore. I can have you home in two minutes." Izuku took her hand and led her to the Balcony. "Hey Mom, I am going to take Mina home. Be back in about twenty minutes." He said towards the kitchen.

"Okay. Be sure you are." His mother said from the Kitchen and Izuku smiled. Releasing Mina's hand and she stepped back, making sure she was no where near him when the lightening strikes.

"SHAZAM." Izuku said and the crash of Lightening flashed from the sky into him. Mina stepped closer and smiled at him. He put his arm around her and took flight. Soaring high into the night air. Generally it only would take a two minutes to reach her home, but izuku took the scenic route and landed in her backyard. Mina rushed to the door and spoke within.

"I am home. But I will be in the backyard for a few minutes." Mina said loudly in the house, then returned and threw her arms around Izuku's Marvel form. Kissing him. "See you tomorrow." She said and he nodded then blew her a kiss and fly back towards home. Mina turned and saw her brother standing at the door.

"You are cheating on Izuku. I thought you liked him. Now I see you kissing someone else." Dillon stated as he stared at his sister in shock that she basically had two boyfriends. To Mina's horror and dread, her mother and father had heard him. Now all her family was looking at her strangely. Closing her eyes she reached for her phone. She would need Izuku's permission for what she was about to explain to her family, before anything else. After receiving it, she entered the house and went to sit at the Kitchen table. Hearing her father speaking in shock.

"My little girl, seeing two young men at once. One that I have not even met yet." Her Father stated then frowned noticeably at Mina. She shook her head and laughed lightly.

'Oh but you have daddy. All of you met him two days ago. That was Izuku and before you ask. He is Marvel." Mina said and all three of her family were speechless as they slowly sat down at the table. "That is a first for our family." She added. But the silence did not last as questions followed all directed about Izuku being the mysterious Marvel.

Two Weeks seemed to fly by, both Mina and Izuku saw each other as much as possible. After school and on weekends, on the second week Mina's Family met Izuku's Mom and they immediately hit it off. The Mothers began to swap recipes and planned to go shopping together. The third week, on a Friday was Mina's 16th Birthday. Izuku had bought her a small statue figurine of an Alien from the Movie. Then while as Marvel he saved a Luxury Cruiser Liner that had engine problems in the China Sea. Stopped in China for Mina's favorite Food. Chinese. Taking her on a Picnic afterwards on top of one of the Nearby Mountains.

Standing on the Cliff face of the huge Mountain, Mina smiled. "This is so great, best Birthday I ever had." She commented as Izuku dished out the Chinese Food onto small paper plates.

"Glad you like it." Izuku replied then as he finished. "Food is ready. It might be a little cold, but it should be edible." Mina returned to the picnic and after sitting, she leaned forward and kissed him. On the Blanket sat her gift. The Small figurine of the an Alien Monster. It would be considered an odd gift to give someone. But for Mina it was perfect and She loved it.

"Thank you for all this. It is so great to have a Boyfriend that can fly and go to China to get fresh Chinese Food." Mina stated as she picked up the plate and smelled the aroma deeply. Izuku shrugged.

"Well I was in the area, I may not have my Hero License yet. But I can still be a Hero in International Waters without a License." Izuku said as they both began to eat. They had a curfew and neither wanted to be grounded. It would put a serious damper on going out together. Though most of the time now, they would spend time together at each others homes. Watching TV or sitting in Mina's Backyard.

Three Days before the Practical Exam, they were cuddling together on the Couch at Mina's. She was leaning against him comfortably, with his right arm over her shoulders and she had her fingers intertwined with his. With her head partially pillowed on his right chest, being careful not to accidentally scratch him with her horns. The News was highlighting when the Mystery Hero Marvel had aided a small Island in the Pacific against a Volcanic eruption. As they relaxed, her Father entered the Living Room.

"Izuku, could I speak with you for a moment in my Den?" Mina's Father asked, as the two teenagers looked at him with surprise and confusion. Slowly standing Izuku carefully moved from under Mina and followed her Father into the Den. Indicating for him to sit. The older Man, closed and locked the door, as Izuku sat. "Mina has told me that you plan on just flying to the UA and basically announce that you are Marvel." Duran stated and Izuku nodded. "I would suggest that you do not do that." This surprised Izuku as he stared at him wide eyed.

"Why not?" Izuku asked as the Duran sat down across from him.

"You know that I work for an Advertising Firm and what I do is provide Advertisement for Clients. The most effective are those that are spontaneous and draws attention immediately. Surprise is very effective. I believe your best option is to walk into the UA and change right in front of everyone. Then announce, I am Marvel." Duran stated and Izuku considered that for a moment.

"That sounds like a good idea." Izuku said. "I may even wait until after they question me on how someone without a Quirk expects to pass the Practical Exam." Duncan nodded and smiled. It was also a good idea. Let them really be surprised. Duncan hesitated a moment and decided to talk to Izuku about the other reason he wanted to speak with him privately.

"I also want you to consider something else. One of my Clients produces and sells Posters, you know like those of Almight. Right now you are an icon, people are going crazy trying to have some type of image of you. If you will allow me to have a photographer take your picture as Marvel. I should be able to get you 25% of the profits for the sale of posters of you, well Marvel." Duran told him and smiled. They both knew that at that moment someone was mass producing the Lightening Bolt insignia and they were selling out in every store. People were getting tattoos of Lightening Bolts on various parts of their bodies. Others were cutting their Hair short and dying it green. But after Izuku went to the UA and came out into the open, those people would be annoyed. He had changed his hair style dramatically.

"I will think about it. But if I agree, I would want 20% donated to Charity, 4% to go to my Mom and 1% to me. I do not want to profit from this." Izuku said and Duran fully understood. Suspecting that Izuku would ask Mina's opinion and if she agreed then he would. With that Duran unlocked the door and Izuku went back to watch TV with Mina. She immediately perked up and looked at him as he entered the Living Room.

"What was that about?" Mina asked as she picked up her Can of Soda and began to drink. Izuku smirked slightly and decided to tease Mina a little.

"Oh, he just wanted to give me his blessing for when we get Married." Izuku replied then saw foaming soda stream out of Mina's nose. As she coughed and more spewed out of her mouth. She stared at him wide eyed and inhaled sharply. Causing more discomfort from the explosion of carbonated Fluid.

"WHAT?" Mina croaked as she tried to stop chocking on the Soda that went down the wrong pipe. Some of the Brown Liquid was dripping from her nose and she grabbed a napkin to stop it from adding to the mess she had already made. Izuku started to laugh and she glared at him evilly. "That is not funny!" She wheezed as she tried to breath. Her nose burning from the bubbles and foam. He continued to laugh, soon she shook her head and laughed as well. "You got me good on that one. Now what did he really want?" She demanded and he told her. "That makes good sense. I suspect that you will have to answer a lot of questions." He nodded, knowing that the administration of the School and perhaps any Heroes there would want to know specifics on how a Quirkless Izuku, now had Powers that equaled or surpassed Almight's.

"I am not going to tell them that I gained my Powers from Olympian Gods. So basically I am going to lie." Izuku said and Mina fully agreed. No one would believe that he was some type of Champion or Agent for those Gods that almost everyone did not believe in. "I think my best option is to say that I just awoke one day and I had them." Mina smiled liking that explanation. Even though he told her how he became Marvel, she still had a hard time believing it.

"As for the Posters, why not? I am sure my Dad will make sure that everything is copacetic." Mina told him and he shrugged. Though she was somewhat concerned that after she gave him sort of a makeover. That he might attract a great number of horny teenage girls. The Makeover for the new and improved Marvel. Included that he grew his green hair long in his Marvel form, much like his normally. Then place his hair in a ponytail and hangs about six inches down his back. She was somewhat shocked as she watched as he somehow grew his Hair longer instantly in front of her. Adding to the overall appearance, He now also wore a Black and Blue Jacket, with a Lightning Bolt that was a perfect match to the one that the Gods had placed on his Uniform front. She had given him the Jacket as an early Birthday Present. Since his was a day after the Practical Exam and they doubted that they would have time to celebrate it then. But in truth she had an alternative motive for adding the Jacket to his Uniform. One that she hoped that would have the desired effect. Two hours later it was time for Izuku to go home and after they kissed goodbye and promise to chat a bit on the phone. Izuku headed out. Deciding to walk home, he was surprised when Duncan ran up and joined him from the house.

"I thought we could walk and talk a bit." Duncan stated as they turned a corner. "Mom told me that Mina gave you a Jacket for an early B-Day Present." He stared at Izuku looking him up and down. Izuku shrugged.

"She thought it looked better on Marvel then me, to add something different to my Uniform." Izuku replied and Duncan smiled.

"Oh really." Duncan said with a bit of suspicion. Then shook his head and laughed. "My sister is as subtle as an earthquake." He added and saw Izuku's confusion. "Think about it Izuku. What is going to happen when someone asks about the New Jacket that you are wearing as Marvel? What are you going to say?" He inquired.

"That is easy I will tell them that my Girlfriend gave it to me." izuku replied then he stumbled slightly and gawked at Duncan, then slowly turned and looked back at the house.

"Exactly! She has marked her property. Namely you. Making sure that others, especially young teenage girls know that you have a Girlfriend." Duncan smiled and started to laugh. "You my friend have been branded." He laughed harder as Izuku wrinkled his nose, shaking his head slightly and realizing that Duncan was right. Mina was making sure that if nothing else, he would have to say that he had a Girlfriend.

"Why would she do that? It is not like I would leave her for someone else. I lo.., I really like her a lot." Izuku said as Duncan smirked at him.

"Careful there, you almost said the L-Word. Though I suspect that my dear sister would really like to hear you say that to her." Duncan stated, still smiling at Izuku. "I can tell that she feels the same about you. That is why she did that with the Jacket. She does not want to lose you." Placing his hand on Izuku's arm to stop him briefly. "Listen, Mina never had a boyfriend before and she is afraid. She is afraid that you are going to find someone else and break her heart. Personally I do not think she could handle that. So I hope that you are not going to do that to her." Duncan said seriously, and Izuku shook his head.

"Not a chance. I care deeply for her and would rather die then break her heart." Izuku stated firmly and Duncan released his arm.

"Good. Well I better get back. I suspect that Mina is watching us from her Window and probably wants to know what we were talking about. Oh do not worry I won't tell her that you almost used the L-Word. But I think you should tell her though. Trust me she is just waiting for you to say it." Duncan turned and went back to the house. Izuku stood there for a moment and thought about that. He did love her and even though they had only been a couple for just over a month. He had fallen for her hard. He adored her smile, the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed and he loved her laugh. He thought of her constantly and missed her so much when they were not together. He loved her. With a determination he went back to the house. Before he could ring the bell, Mina opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" Mina asked somewhat confused. He nodded and smiled sheepishly. Feeling slightly embarrassed and afraid he could not bring himself to say it. Then swallowing hard.

"I love you." Izuku stammered out and before she could react, he backpedaled several feet. Then just as quickly he blurted out. "SHAZAM." Changing into Marvel and streaking into the air. All this he did in a matter of seconds. Leaving Mina staring at him with shock. She slowly began to smile, then she frowned.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mina yelled upwards angrily. "Some Courage of Achilles, How am I to tell you that I love you too if you fly off before I can?" She complained shaking her fist in the air. Deciding to let him have it tomorrow, right now she was too giddy to think straight. Closing the door, she slumped to the floor and started to laugh. "He loves me."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 4

 **Stepping into the Light:**

The Next Day Mina let him have it, first she threw her arms around him and kissed him so hard that their teeth ground together and then she told him that she loved him too. Though she was still slightly annoyed that he had run off the second after he told her. They also decided to keep that part of their relationship a secret.

Now though was the day and Izuku felt somewhat nervous. "You will be fine." Mina stated as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They were standing outside the UA School Complex, waiting to enter. There were several Teenagers milling about and most looked as nervous as they both felt. "Remember to not say the word too loudly. Just change in front of them." She said repeating the plan again.

"I know. Damn there is a lot of Reporters here." Izuku commented glancing about and Mina smiled.

"This is the most prestigious Hero School in the Country. They want to report on who shows up to take the test." A nearby Student with Glasses said as he turned and gestured at the School.

"Hello, I am Izuku and this is Mina." Izuku said introducing himself. The other exhaled and then slowly smiled.

"Tenya Iada." Tenya replied. Izuku's eyebrows rose and he instantly knew who Tenya was. His brother was a well known Hero Commander. They chatted somewhat and both Izuku and Mina could tell that if they all made it Tenya would be a good friend to have. When the inner doors opened, everyone stiffened. Even Tenya. "This is it, good luck you two." He said and turned to wait for registration to start.

"To you too." Mina said and she also tensed. This was an important moment and she wanted to pay close attention to it. Izuku exhaled. "Take it easy. You will be fine." When four well known heroes stepped out, each holding a clip board. They began to ask for those on the boards to step forward. Mina was called several minutes before Izuku and as she went to get her number. He waited patiently. Well almost patiently. His name was called last.

"Izuku Midoriya. I have your full details here. As I understand it, you do not have a Quirk and this Practical test is not for someone that can adequately defend themselves." The Hero slash Teacher, Eraserhead stated. His goggles sitting high on his head as he looked down at Izuku. "How do you suspect to even pass this test?" Other Teachers looked over at him with interest wanting to hear what Izuku was going to say. He whispered one word.

"Shazam." Izuku mumbled barely audible and as a Lightning Bolt slammed down onto him, Izuku Midoriya was no longer standing before the Four Heroes, the Applying Students or the News Crews. A teenage Marvel with sculptured muscled chest, arms and legs. His green hair in a ponytail and had a blue black Jacket with a yellow Lightening Bolt emblem on the back. Now stood before them. All eyes were on him. One set winked at him and he smiled back at Mina. "I am Izuku Midoriya also known as Marvel." He stated and all hell broke loose. Reporters who were to far away to hear his name attempted to descend upon him. But could not pass the outer doors to reach him. The Teachers were at a loose on what to do. It required another to bring the scene out of chaos. That other being Almight.

Twenty Two Minutes later, Izuku now Marvel stood inside a large Conference Room that had a good portion of Teachers and Nezu the Principle. "You cannot be Marvel." Midnight stated as she looked across the long table at him. "Marvel in his first appearance was a young man about twenty years old." This seemed to be a common thought as other Teachers stared at him waiting for the explanation.

"Let's just say that when my Quirk arose, it transformed me into an older version of myself and later I modified myself to look like my normal self." Izuku replied, hoping that it made sense. Otherwise he might have to tell them about the Gods of Olympus and hope that they believed him. Unfortunately, his thoughts were on the would be students and Mina, as they were right at that moment taking the Practical Exam. While he tried to convince the Administration of the UA School that he was Marvel.

"I believe him, but I also have my doubts. Perhaps we should allow him to take the Practical Exam and make our decision afterwards." Almight stated, glancing around the room seeing the others nod. But Nezu was the one that made the final decision. If the Principal believed otherwise then Izuku would be leaving without taking the Test.

"That sounds acceptable to me. Though right now the Practical Exam is over, the participants are done and the scores are being calculated. There are none of the point level Robot Villains left for him to demonstrate on." Nezu told those at the Conference Table. Next week's Robots were still being assembled.

"We do have Two Villain Trap Robots, that were not deployed." Snipe stated. "Perhaps we could use those. If he is Marvel and if he is as strong as was reported. Defeating two of those could tell us if he is actually this Marvel or it is some type of ruse." He suggested, everyone at the Table nodded their approval. Not many Heroes could take down one of the 25 story robots and two was almost impossible.

"What do you say Midoriya? Think you can prove that you are indeed this Marvel." Almight asked and Izuku shrugged. What he wanted to do was take the Practical Exam with the others, but if they wanted him to destroy the big Robots then he really did not have real concerns. A few weeks ago he lifted a Fifty foot Boulder and slammed it into the cone of a Volcano. Destroying a couple of Robots would be easy compared to that.

"Not a problem." Izuku replied and the test was set. Following Almight back to the Mach City, Izuku glanced over to see Mina smiling broadly. She nodded and held up three fingers on her right hand and five on the left. He knew what that meant, she had taken down 35 Robots and that almost guaranteed her acceptance into the UA. Then her glee was cut short when she realized that Izuku had not been allowed to participate in the Exam. There was a good chance that he would not be attending the classes next term. He gave her a sly smile and continued to follow Almight. Mina watched him with concern and barely noticed when a dark hair girl stepped closer.

"Is he really Marvel?" Momo Yoayorozu asked and Mina saw that three other girls that had just completed the exam was listening intently. Mina nodded and glanced back towards Izuku. Wanting to know if he was going to be allowed to attend UA or not. Because she already decided if he was not going to attend then neither was she.

"Yes he is." Mina replied and then felt some other concern. Really looking at the other young lady that had spoken. Mina knew that her name was Momo Yoayorozu and that she had the Quirk of Creation. But she did not fully realize that Momo was extremely attractive. Momo had a body that most girls their ages would hope to grow into. Perfect breasts, ass and a beautiful face to go with them. She then saw Momo cock her head slightly and smile.

"He is really cute." Momo commented and that sentiment was confirmed by two others that Mina had met after the exam. Orchaco Ururaka and Turo Hagkure.

"How do you know Marvel?" The Invisible Girl Toru asked and Mina had her opportunity to inform the others without it sounding like she was a total bitch. She smiled and gestured with her right hand in a small wave.

"He is my boyfriend." Mina declared with a small smile and she instantly noticed that the three other girls deflated before her. Disappointment could almost be seen in their expressions.

"That is so unfair." Momo protested, her nose wrinkled as she frowned at Mina. "You did not give any of us a chance." The other two girls grumbled their own opinion.

"So have you been together long?" Toru asked somewhat hoping that it was only a couple of days and she might have some chance with Marvel. Mina smiled proudly.

"About five weeks. Oh look I think they are going to have him fight Two of those Trap Robots." Mina pointed out and everyone moved towards the view windows to watch. "This won't take him long. A minute at most." She told everyone as she shook her head. Several of the others stared at her in shock. But she had been right. Izuku flew up to the first Robot and with a single electrified punch disintegrated half the robot instantly. The other he flew upwards and then came back down crashing through the top of the Robot's Head and once inside blew the thing apart from within. The fight against the Robots only lasted Forty Five seconds. "Told you so." She said as the others stared wide eyed at what they had just seen. All the Teachers including Midnight decided to invite him to attend UA. Next week a new group of potential Students would be tested and in that group was Katsuki Bakugo.

Right afterwards, Izuku was extremely thankful that he could fly. Because the Press Crews had tripled and those were now blocking the large doors that led to and from the school. Each Reported tried their most to get his attention. They yelled loudly towards him. Eraserhead stepped forward and pressed a switch to close the broad doors. "We will provide a Press Release in the next couple of days. Please do not ask any questions to our potential students." Shoto Aizawa stated, right before the doors closed. "As of this moment do not talk to the Press." He ordered them as he stared down at Izuku. "I would also like to check something. Can you float in the air a couple of feet?" He asked and Izuku did. Eraserhead stared at him and nothing happened. "That is quite interesting Mister Midoriya. It seems my Quirk does not work on you. So I want to know the truth. This sudden appearance of your Quirk and that it being immensely Powerful makes no logical sense." He said as he waited.

"If I told you the truth you would never believe me." Izuku replied, scooping Mina up with his one arm under her knees and the other along her back. He jumped into the air and flew off, carrying a giggling Mina in his arms. Leaving a very annoyed Eraserhead. He wanted answers and he would get them. Turning on his heal he stalked back into the Main Building. As the couple flew, Izuku smirked down at Mina. "No one asked about the Jacket." He stated and Mina shrugged, giving him a placid smile.

"Duncan told you didn't he?" Mina said and noticed him rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Instead of the Lightening Bolt, why didn't you have them embroider " **PROPERTY OF MINA**." Across the back." Izuku asked and Mina chuckled.

"I thought about doing that, but that would be too obvious." Mina countered and then pulled herself closer, with her right arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his. They embraced hovering a couple hundred feet in the air. The kiss lasted for several minutes and as she slipped her tongue into his mouth it deepened. Parting she smiled. "Are you really upset that I did that?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No not really. It actually is kind of funny. That you are so paranoid that someone else would interest me, that you basically want to make sure that everyone knows that you are my girlfriend." Izuku said and Mina scowled slightly.

"I am not paranoid!" Mina protested, and then stared into his eyes. "I just do not want anyone to take you away from me." She said and then kissed him again, the tongue this time instantly darting into his mouth and as their tongues twisted and twirled around each other. Izuku almost crashed into a nearby building. "I better let you concentrate on flying or we will end up smashing into a building." She suggested and after both chuckled, he flew her home. Not mentioning that her argument of not wanting anyone to take him away from her, was basically the definition of paranoid. Within three hours every TV News Channel and the Internet was flooded with the announcement of Marvel being at the UA School. Also during that time, Izuku as Marvel had his Picture taken by a Professional Photographer and both he and his Mother signed a contract with the TASHEOMA POSTER COMPANY. Right under the watchful eye of Mina's Father. He had actually drawn up the contract to make sure that there was no shenanigans on behalf of his Client against Izuku. The Charity was set up to provide Food Pantries for those areas within the Country that needed the assistance. To Izuku's delight Tasheoma the CEO and owner decided to donate 5% to the Pantries.

Within two days the Posters were out in the Stores. Tasheoma had rushed the production and with delight the demand overshadowed the supply. Stores sold the Posters of Marvel out in hours and had thousands of requests for more.

The next day being Friday, Izuku turned 16. Mina with the help of her mother and his Mother had a Birthday Party at her house. Afterwards while the Mothers cleaned up they began to talk about how pleased they both were about Izuku and Mina being together. During their discussions the subject of the future arose. That brought on the argument between the two Mothers concerning the couple's own future. Stella believed that when the two teenagers got married in a few years, they would buy a house close to them. Inko's argument was for them to rent a nice Apartment in the Building Izuku grew up in, so that they would be close to her. To settle the argument that had started in the kitchen they decided to bring it to Izuku and Mina. Both Mothers stormed into the Backyard where the two teenagers were lying comfortably on a Hammock together. Holding hands and talking about his Birthday and enjoying a peaceful moment together. Stella immediately demanded their complete attention. "Izuku. Mina. Please tell Inko that when you two get married that it would be best that you start your married life together by buying a house. There is a perfect one a block away from here." Stella stated and both teenagers stared at her with shock and to add to the problem.

"No tell her that you would rather be in a nice apartment in our building." Inko said and both mothers looked down at Izuku and at Mina. Wanting them to settle the matter now. The two looked at each other and Izuku decided to let Mina handle this.

"Well I think this type of thing should be answered by Mina. I for one believe that i should go fly around to see if Marvel is needed. So if you will excuse me." Izuku stated as he started to rise. Mina placed a restraining hand on his arm and glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" Mina stated, pulling him back down onto the Hammock. Then she turned her attention towards the Mothers. "Isn't it a little early to even think about that. I mean you are talking about something that will not happen for years from now." She said trying to get the Mothers to realize that she and Izuku were only sixteen and what they were arguing about something that they had years to decide upon. Thankfully neither she or Izuku had to say anything that would upset either Mother. Duncan came to save the day.

"If they are even together by then." Duncan interjected as he stepped into the back yard. "Look how popular Izuku is right now. He is a Teen Idol to a lot of young teenage girls. Why would he want to settle down with Mina when there are so many Pretty Young Girls out there hot for him?" He asked and both Mothers turned on him. The earlier argument forgotten as Stella and Inko berated Duncan for even thinking that Izuku and Mina were not going stay together. Or that Izuku would even think about anyone but Mina. With a small smile, Duncan stepped back into the house and Mina knew exactly what her brother had done. He had deflated and deflected the reason for the initial argument and placed a common idea for the Mothers to focus together on. Both Mina and Izuku watched as the Two Mothers followed Duncan into the house, verbally berating him for what he had just said.

"I think we need to thank him for that later." Izuku whispered to Mina and she smiled. Nodding. Then she frowned and gave him a light elbow into the ribs.

"What the hell was that? You were about to leave me to deal with our Mothers and their stupid argument! Some boyfriend you are." Mina protested, her nose wrinkling as she rolled over partially on top of him and glaring into his eyes. He shrugged and smiled.

"Okay so next time that our Mothers decide to plan our future. I quickly change to Marvel and we get out of here." Izuku suggested as she nodded with approval. "Though you did handle that really well without me getting involved." Scowling at him, she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot! You do know that after our Mothers have time to think about it, they are going to want an answer from us." Mina stated and then smiled. She did like that both mothers were discussing the future and the possibility that the two should get married and settle down. But like she had told them, that was years away. "So how about you do change and we do go flying before they come back out." She suggested and Izuku smiled and nodded. Getting off the Hammock, he stepped a few feet away and said the Word. Transforming into Marvel. Mina definitely liked the new look, especially with the Jacket. Within moments and before the Mothers could protest, Izuku now Marvel carried Mina with one arm under her legs and the other along her back. It was slightly more comfortable then the other way. Where he had to tightly hold her besides him as he flew. This position also allowed for her with her right orm aver his shoulders. She had opportunity to kiss him whenever she felt the urge. Nearing one of the Mountains to the North, Izuku descended to a couple hundred feet. Mina pointed down at a Farmer in one of the fields having problems with a stuck tractor. "Lets go help him out." She stated and he soared towards the Farmer. Landing several feet away, he set Mina down. The Farmer was a bit reluctant and skeptical that Izuku could really do anything. But after Izuku hefted the Two Thousand Pound Tractor over his head and gently set it down on dryer ground. After expressing his gratitude, the couple flew off to finish their outing. Landing again on a cliff face so that Izuku could change back and the couple could watch the sun set.

"I have not heard from UA yet." Izuku said as he sat down on a large rock. He waited until they were alone to tell her that. She had been notified one day after the Practical that she had been accepted. Now that it was two days and he had not heard anything he began to feel a little anxious. Mina did not know that, but she did suspect something was wrong.

"If you do not get in, then I will deny my Invitation. I am not going to go if you are not there." Mina stated firmly sitting down next to him. Izuku looked over at her and shook his head.

"No you can't do that. This could be your only chance and you cannot give it up for me." Izuku declared and Mina frowned. Taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly. "I am not worth you giving up on being a Hero." She stared over at him and she shook her head.

"Oh yes you are, I love you Izuku and I bet one of the other Schools would jump at having us attend. It does not have to be the UA." Mina reached up and manuevered his face towards her. Pressing her lips against his and in seconds she slipped her tongue once again inside his mouth. Reaching down with her left hand, clasping his and moving it upwards so that he could grope her shirt covered breasts. Inhaling sharply and remarking silently how good it felt when he touched her mounds. Moving her hands around him and pulling him tighter to her. Continuing to pull him down onto the ground and slightly on top of her. She knew it would be so easy for them to be even more intimate. But she also knew that neither of them was actually ready yet to have sex. Fondling each other was enough, as she moved her hands down to squeeze his rear end. After a few moments they both needed to stop and regain control over themselves. Taking a few clensing breaths, Izuku smiled over at Mina.

"I love you too, Mina and if it has to be another school to keep us together then so be it." Izuku declared and wondered why the UA would not want him. Mina was right the other schools that trained Heroes had contacted him almost begging for him to attend theirs. But like Tenya Iida had said, the UA was the most prestigious and for Izuku that might be the reason he had not been contacted. The School Administration was trying to find out how a Quirkless Izuku had such vast Power. Until they discovered how, they might wait until the last possible moment to accept him. All this came to him instantly and he knew the source of those thoughts. Wisdom of Solomon. "Shall we head back, it is getting late and by now both our Mothers and your Father will think that we are doing something that we told them that we are not doing." He said and Mina chuckled.

"We better." Mina said as he stepped back and said the word again. She had told him about her Mother and Father wanting to know if she and Izuku were having sex yet. Then her Mother followed her to her room to give her a serious discussion about Sex and even gave her a box of Condoms. Making Mina promise that if and when they did, they would use protection. This totally humiliated Mina, yes they were in love. But they were waiting until they both decided that they wanted to be closer. Though she thought about it quite often. Probably as much as he did. For her it was getting difficult for when they really began to kiss and fondle each other, it became harder and harder to not want to continue and go all the way. Even now she carried a Condom in her pocket just in case that she would lose control and decide that it was time to become more intimate. He picked her up again and they flew towards home. Talking about what other schools that they would attend if he did not hear from the UA soon. Deciding to give the Illustrious School one more week and then Marvel would fly to UA. Then demand to know if he should apply elsewhere.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 5

 **Desperate Choices:**

Spending the week waiting was making both of them nervous, so on a nice Sunny Day. Mina decided that Izuku would go with her Shopping at the Mall. Traditionally when a girl or woman takes their significant other shopping. For woman the mall is a glorious place filled with wonder. For Men it is hell. That is how Izuku felt. The day had started with them riding the Train to the Great Sato Mall on the outskirts of the City. She then led him through the doors of the Mall and she instantly brightened. "This is one of my favorite places in the City." Mina stated as she smiled broadly. Holding his hand tightly, she led him to the first Store. It was a Shoe Store that had both Men and Women Shoes. Inside Izuku began to look for a new pair of sneakers and as he picked a reasonably priced pair. Mina took them from him and shook her head slightly. The Salesman stood off to one side. After she selected a different pair. "Do you have these in a size 9?" She asked the Salesman and he nodded, about to depart.

"What if I do not want those?" Izuku asked and the Salesman chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Like you actually have a choice." The Salesman stated, walking into the backroom to find the size that Mina had asked for. Izuku watched the man walk away, confused at what the man had just said. The Salesman returned and presented the Sneakers. Izuku sat and the Salesman looked up at Mina. "What do you think Miss?" This really upset Izuku as he frowned at the Sneakers on his feet. Mina looked down at the shoes and gave a slight nod.

"Well I really do not like them, they are not exactly a color that matches any of my pants or shirts." Izuku said and the Salesman started laughing. Like Izuku had just told a really funny joke. Standing the Salesman waited for Mina to either decide that Izuku was to buy them or not. With a sudden understanding Izuku really frowned. The Sneakers did not match any of his clothes and Mina was about to make him buy clothes that would match. He suspected that he was in for a long day in her favorite place in the world.

"I think he will take them. Now I like these Boots over here. The Black Ones with the Pink Laces." Mina said as she pointed to a pair of woman's knee boots that had long pink laces. After trying on several pairs, she decided to look at one of the other Shoe Stores and then if she could not find anything else she would be back. For Izuku the day got longer. Proceeding to the next store, a clothing outlet. Izuku was handed pants and shirts. Some for him but most for her. She then selected a couple outfits that she felt that he needed. Along with a couple that she wanted. Carrying several packages and bags, she led him to the next store. "Oh perk up, Izuku this is fun." She told him as he considered turning and beating a hasty retreat. Three hours and Five stores later, they stopped at the Food Court and Mina headed for the bathroom. Izuku leaned back and exhaled. He felt exhausted and hoped that her shopping was all most over.

"Ah I know that look." An Older Man said from another table. "Girlfriend has brought you shopping?" The Man asked and Izuku nodded slightly. The Man started to chuckle. "Let me guess half or most of those bags contain clothes that she has chosen for you to wear." Izuku looked down at the bags and nodded again. "Sorry to say young man, "it gets worse way before it gets better. No not really I am kidding, though eventually she will bring you here and let you just wait at the Food Court. Only retrieving you when she needs a pack mule to carry her bags or to ask your opinion on whether an outfit makes her look fat or not. Remember these words and take them to heart. Refuse to answer that question no matter what. You ever make the mistake saying the outfit does or is hideous. You are then doomed." The Man began to laugh again and Izuku could not help but laugh as well. "Those you see here are like me and you." He gestured about and Izuku could see several men sitting, drinking assorted drinks and basically waiting for the women of their lives to return for them. "We sit and wait for them to return." At that moment Mina returned and smiled down at Izuku.

"One more place to go. I need a new Bikini for when we go swimming next summer. I think I will model them and you tell me which one you like." Mina said and the other Man smiled and raised his eyebrows at Izuku.

"There is that too. Sometimes the Man is rewarded." The Man said and Mina looked at him confused as Izuku chuckled loudly. Standing he picked up the bags and followed Mina out of the Food Court.

"What did he mean sometimes the Man is rewarded?" Mina asked and Izuku said nothing, shrugging slightly pretending he did not understand what the other Man was talking about. Inside the Store that Mina selected to buy a Bikini from. She took several and went to the changing room. Letting Izuku sit and wait for her to come out. The First one was a light blue and Izuku could not stop staring at the two piece swimsuit. It barely contained her small mounds and hugged her bottom extremely well. "What do you think?" She asked with a glint in her eyes as Izuku stared at her wide eyed.

"Wow!" Izuku breathed out as he looked her up and down. Thoroughly impressed on how good it looked on her. She smirked at his reaction as she stepped closer and he forced himself to look at her face and not her incredible pink body. "I think that one is a little skimpy." He commented feeling his mouth go dry. She giggled and shrugged.

"I suppose you are right. Let me try another one." Mina turned and walked back to the Changing Room. Knowing that he was staring and admiring her ass. In the small confined room, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She shook her head. This one was just way to skimpy, she had worn it to elicit the exact response she expected and wanted from Izuku. Switching to another she came out and saw his reaction. This one was also blue, but a lighter color and it was not as tight or minimal as the other. But she could tell by his raised eyebrows, he thought she looked equally as good in this one. "So I take it you like this one?" She asked and he nodded slowly. "Good I think I do too. So it is this one." Going back into the changing room, she was slightly tempted to have him join her. But common sense instantly told her that their first time should not be in the Changing Room of a Store. No she wanted it to be something special. Coming back out, wearing her tight black shorts and long Light Green T-Shirt. She paid for the suit and then made their way out of the Mall. "Isn't this place awesome?" She asked as he chuckled and thought about telling her the truth.

"Yep. This was fun." Izuku lied as he did actually love spending time with Mina so it was not a total lie. They stood at the Train Station waiting for the Next Train, which would arrive in about an hour. "How about instead of waiting and taking the long Train Ride. I change and I fly us back?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. I want today to be just an Izuku day. No Marvel." Mina declared as she took his hand and smiled at him. Since the Posters came out and the high demand for them. Things had changed. Duncan had been partially right. Marvel was now a Teen Icon or Idol. Whenever Marvel made an appearance, young girls would flock towards him. Most would attempt to pass him their phone numbers. That did not really bother Mina. What bothered her was the ones that had no problem in asking him in front of her to spend a night of passion with them. Knowing full well that she was his boyfriend. Because he told them. Those harlots did not care. Some even suggested that Mina was not good enough for him. That upset her until Izuku told her that in either form he was totally in love with her and in truth he was not good enough for her. When he told her that, she was so tempted to have them go all the way. But unfortunately at the time, her parents and his Mother were at her house and she knew they could not sneak away. Now though she wanted a whole day where it was just her and Izuku. No distractions and no worries about if the UA would contact him or not.

"Okay, no problem. What do you want to do now?" Izuku asked and Mina moved to stand in front of him. Putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her, tilting her head slightly and kissed him. He could not put his own arms around her as they kissed, not unless he put the bags down. She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and she began to breath hard through her nose. Small moans escaped her as she pressed herself tighter to him. They continued embracing, so focused upon the moment that they almost missed the Train arrival.

One day before Izuku's and Mina's decided expiration day for the UA to contact him. They did, but once again the Administrators wanted to speak with Marvel at the School. Standing on the Balcony of his and his Mother's Apartment, Mina stood off to one side and frowned. "Remember to make sure that they understand that if you do not attend then I do not either." Mina stated and Izuku nodded. "Now you better get going. I will be here waiting with your Mother for what they decide. So hurry back." She said and turned, she had seen him change so often she was no longer really impressed. It was just how Izuku became Marvel and to her it was now really no big deal. Stepping into the Kitchen to help Inko his Mother with Dinner. Mina heard the crash of lightening and the sudden flash of light. "Well he is off." Mina said to Inko.

"Do not worry dear. The UA would be idiots not to accept him." Inko said to her, placing her around Mina and giving her a small sideways hug. Mina leaned into the small hug and then the two separated and began to work on making dinner. Inko had always wanted a daughter, but fate and the fact that her husband left. She never had another child. As she now looked at Mina, she knew that the young girl was basically the daughter that she never had. She adored Mina and prayed that the two would endure and stay together forever. What made her smile was Stella, Mina's mother was praying for the same thing. The two teenagers were perfect for each other and that was something special.

Landing in front of the Huge Administration and School Building, Izuku was met by Eraserhead and Midnight. Eraserhead made no indication that he was pleased or not that Izuku had arrived, but Midnight smiled at him and he felt his hormones rise. He swallowed and tried not to let the fact that the Heroine standing in her Uniform before him made him feel uncomfortable. "Nice to see you again young Midoriya or shall I call you Marvel?" Midnight said and he saw the small twinkle in her eyes.

"Either will work or you can call me Izuku." Ixuku replied and again he noticed that Eraserhead was staring at him. He suspected that the Teacher slash Hero was trying to use his quirk against him. Cancelling out or keeping him from using his powers. "I came as requested." He stated and Midnight stepped closer, looking slightly down at him. Her smile turned seductive and this really made Izuku feel uncomfortable. Though he did admire her Uniform. It really highlighted her body and though it looked more like what a dominatrix would wear, it looked really nice on her. She exhaled and she gestured up at the third floor of the Building.

"Almight and Principe Nezu is waiting to talk to you. Please follow me." Midnight stated turning and walking back towards the entrance. Swaying her hips hypnotically back and forth and Izuku followed. He finally blinked and thought of Mina. That helped his overactive hormones immensely, reducing the arousal he felt towards the older woman that was parading around in such a very seductive Uniform. Exhaling he smiled. To Midnight's defense, the Uniform she wore was to fully distract Criminals or those that used their Quirks for evil. He had barely noticed that Eraserhead fell in behind him. Silently still trying to cancel his powers and failing. It did not take long to reach the Conference Room that Almight and Principle Nezu waited in.

"Ah welcome young Midoriya." Almight boasted as he rose and looked down at the Izuku. "We are happy that you are able to come see us." He stated and reached out his massive hand. Izuku took it to shake it. Then he felt it, Almight began to squeeze his hand tightly. So he responded doing the same. Both did not move as they continued to squeeze and tighter their grip. After several minutes, Almight released his hand.

"We should apologize. Your entrance and possible admittance into the UA have taken time to consider." Principle Nezu said as he gestured to a seat across from the Conference Table. "Please sit. You see we have a few questions that we need clarification on." Izuku looked at the Principle of UA and slowly sat, still looking at Almight with some confusion. Wondering if the greatest Hero the world has ever known hand hurt like his did at that moment.

"Ask away." Izuku said as he looked over at the Principle and down the table at Midnight and Eraserhead. Almight was behind him, so he did not look to see him.

"You see there is some confusion about your Quirk. Eraserhead has been unable to block your Quirk and that does concern us." Nezu said as he tried to find the right words for the questions he and the others wanted to ask. "That and you were Quirkless. So how is it that you are so vastly powerful now." Izuku chuckled and shook his head.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Izuku said as he looked over at Eraserhead. Suspecting that the Hero Slash Teacher had told them all those here that already. Seeing that they were willing to at least hear him out he continued. "Fine, alright. I gained my Powers from Six Immortal Olympian Gods. Each one provides me with some ability or power. There that is where my Power or Quirk comes from." He told them and he heard them scoff at his explanation.

"That is ridiculous." Eraserhead said as he shook his head. "Now tell us the truth, where did you get this remarkable Quirk from." Izuku looked upwards briefly and shrugged.

"I told you the truth. Six Gods gave me my Powers. You want proof, I can change into my normal self with a word. No Quirk power ups, just a word." Izuku told them and the two Heroes and the Principle stared at him with slight interest. Izuku could not see what Almight was doing. If he believed Izuku or not. Standing he smiled and inhaled. Not really caring if the Lightening demolished the room or not. "SHAZAM." He said loudly and a crash of Lightening burst through the window. Striking him and he changed back to Izuku. "There, see I am now just normal Quirkless Izuku Midoriya. Now if I say the word again, I am once again Marvel." All in the room stared at him with shock. He even heard Almight gasp behind him.

"What do you think Almight?" Principle Nezu asked, finding his voice as he still stared at Izuku with confusion. The big blond hero stepped forward and passed Izuku, standing before the conference table.

"There are more things stranger on earth then in the heavens." Almight stated and then glanced back at Izuku. "I do know he is strong, maybe as strong as me. My hand still hurts slightly from when I tried to see how strong his grip is." He informed them, shaking his right hand slightly. Not telling them that young Midoriya's Marvel form could be actually stronger then he was. This impressed the great Hero and he wondered just how Powerful Marvel might be. Further testing would tell him. He would need to discuss this with Nezu after this little interview.

"Then I believe that it would be acceptable for you to attend our Training this semester. Though I doubt that you actually need any further education on the use of your abilities. It is the only path for you to receive his legalized license to operate within the Country." Nezu said and the other Faculty members agreed. They all knew that Izuku was preforming Hero Work in and around outside the twelve mile international waters. Which was legal since it was not within any Country.

"Good now that is settled. I hope to see you there, along with Mina Ashido." Almight said loudly and Izuku stared up at him. Midnight answered before Almight could.

"Oh we tend to learn as much as we can about any possible students that wish to attend UA." Midnight informed Izuku. "Like we do know that you and Miss Mina Ashido are romantically involved. You and she should know that it is frowned upon while on School Grounds any demonstrations of affection. So while you both are attending there will be no hand holding or other physical activities between the two of you. Understand." She told him and he nodded solemnly at the Teacher, fully understanding. Knowing he would have to inform Mina of that little rule and hope she understood as well. With some parting words he left and once outside.

"SHAZAM." Izuku said and once again the Lightening changed him into Marvel. Flying away he stopped briefly and looked back at the School. He and Mina now were going to attend together the best School in the Country. In time they would be Licensed Heroes.

After Eraserhead and Midnight left, Nezu led Almight to his office. The Huge Hero basically disolved and a weakened Tashinori Yagi stood before him. "What do you really think of what young Mister Midoriya said about gaining his powers from Six Olympian Gods?" Nezu asked as Tashinori slowly sat and exhaled.

"I believe what I had stated earlier. There is a lot of mysteries in the World and if there are these Gods then it is possible that they did grant Midoriya with vast Powers. You should know I fibbed slightly about him being possibly as strong as me. I actually suspect that he could be stronger and more powerful." Tashinori said and the short small Principle winkled his nose.

"I suspected as much. We need to learn more about him and this supposed source of his abilities." Nezu stated and went over to pick up a tea pot that had just began to boil. Pouring Tea for both of them. They needed to fully discuss what they needed to learn about Midoriya's Marvel Form, before the Semester started.

Returning home, Izuku landed on the Balcony and switched back. That was one big drawback about having Lightening switch him back and forth. He could not really sneak in and surprise anyone. Both Mina and Inko his Mother stepped out of the Kitchen. "Well?" Mina asked impatiently. He smiled and she almost jumped into his arms, kissing him roughly. Inko not really wanting to see her son in such a moment, closed her eyes and waited for the two teenagers to stop.

Parting but still holding Mina to him. "Yep I am in. This semester, they had waited until now because they were trying to figure out how a Quirkless Kid all the sudden had a vastly powerful Quirk." Izuku told them, he decided to wait to tell Mina about the little rule the School had that would concern them. He knew she would not like it. Besides the Jacket, she liked to basically show others around them that he was in fact hers. He was sure though that she would find some other subtle way to make sure that everyone was aware.

"It is about time." His Mother Inko announced. "Now come into the Kitchen, Min and I have dinner ready." She said and turned to return to the Kitchen, in a few moments the two followed. Both extremely happy that they would be attending the best School in the Country.

After eating, Mina opted for them to walk back to her place. With the same excuse that she wanted to more time where it was actually Izuku and not his facsimile Marvel. Even though he basically looked the same, to her he did not and it was Izuku that was her boyfriend not Marvel. When she told her Parents and Brother, they were confused and told her that he was the same person. To her Marvel and Izuku were not the same, one she loved and the other even though it was still Izuku she felt differently. She did not like kissing him or having him hold her close to him in the Marvel Form. She had no idea why, it just did not feel the same. Izuku made her insides and heart quiver and Marvel did not. Mina told Izuku that on the way to her house. "I think I understand Mina. You love me, not me as Marvel." izuku said and Mina nodded enthusiastically. "But when I am Marvel you still want me to be considered your Boyfriend mostly for appearances." Again she nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Exactly." Mina stated, knowing that even though it was confusing. Izuku understood and that was what was important. "Marvel is more of what you do, not who you are. I love you Izuku, not what you do as Marvel. I still like to go flying with you, but when we are together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I want you not Marvel." He shrugged and smiled.

"No problem, because I love you too and want to make you happy." Izuku said and Mina spun in front of him. Placing her arms over his shoulders. She smiled at him and slowly leaned forward, tilting her head so that they could kiss. Standing under a street light they continued. The tongues were dancing and twirling inside each others mouth and she pulled herself closer to him. Mina was so tempted to sneak him into her room tonight. Then knew that she did not want just a couple of hours. She would want all night. Parting they walked on towards her house. Mostly speaking about attending UA next week, but Mina's mind was mostly on when they finally become closer.

After saying goodnight which took almost half an hour. Mina kissed him once more and then went into the House, right up to her room. Once inside she pulled out the advertisements from her secret hiding place. Each one was for a Hotel and the price per night. She had tossed the ones that also charged per hour. Those were to seedy and she wanted something special. She had narrowed it down to three Hotels. Each one would rent a room to a 16 year old as long as an 18 year old signed the registration form. She would make Duncan do that, he owed her a favor from two weeks ago when he missed his own curfew because of a date with a girl he met at the Train Station. He had not come home until morning and he had a strange smile on his face. Mina suspected that her older Brother had sex with the girl that he just met. She had covered for him, telling her Parents that Duncan was in his room and did not feel well. That he wanted to sleep and rest. Her Parents believed her and Duncan basically got away with breaking curfew. Soon though he would repay that favor and she knew exactly how.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 6

 **The First Weeks:**

 **(** Chapter will be rushed a bit, following the series with Mina and Izuku role in that time).

Attending UA for Izuku was something he had dreamed about for years. To be just like Almight, but due to his Powers did not have to conduct any of the Field Training Exercises. Though he was able to watch and support Mina as she did. The First Exercise where one pair played villains and another Heroes. Mina and Yuga Aoyama dominated the exercise and in some ways Izuku felt left out. Though according to Almight his participation would not really help whoever he was paired with or those he was against. So basically he attended High School and spent most of the time as Izuku and not Marvel. Walking home with Mina, they held hands and were able to show affection to each other. During the day at classes they had to follow the rules. Izuku had not been surprised when he saw Katsuki Bakugo in the class with them.

The Second Week though was totally different and in retrospect Izuku now understood why the Gods wanted a Champion. The whole class was attending a training session in the Large Exercise Dome, with Eraserhead and Number 13. Almight was also going to attend, but that was later. To find that it was a trap for Almight. When dozens of small time thug Villains stepped out the haze of darkness, Izuku immediately changed to Marvel. Ready to assist Eraserhead and 13 to fight the villains. But that was not going to happen. "Ah the mighty Marvel, thankfully we prepared for your possible interference and I do not mean Nomu." The one that Izuku had seen before crackled with maniac laughter. Holding up a blinking device the Psychopath held it up high and gestured to the roof of the dome. Hitting the switch several small explosions flashed and the Roof began to crack. "Now you have a choice Marvel, hold up the roof or have it come crashing down upon us all." Grimacing with realization, Izuku knew that he really did not have a choice.

"I am warning you right now! If you or any of your cronies hurt or kill anyone here and I will hunt you down. Then you will wish that the Police or someone else finds you first!" Izuku stated with menace. With a labored exhale, he flew upwards, placing his hands against the Dome Roof and braced it. Holding it from falling downward onto the Villains, his classmates and especially Mina. To that end he was now basically out of the fight. Not hearing if the Psychopath with the hands all over his limbs and face replied to his threat or not. All he could effectively do is watch. Watch as Eraserhead, 13 and his Classmates fight the hordes of Villains. He could not even send down any Lightening Bolts, this high up limited the chance of actually hitting a Villain and he could accidentally strike someone else. He could hold the roof up forever and he considered just ripping the damaged section away, but seeing the stress fractures running from the damaged part to that of the other parts of the Roof told him that would not work. Sometimes having the Wisdom of Solomon stopped him from taking risky chances.

To Izuku's relief the Villains had been defeated, though he felt totally useless. Even an hour later after Cementoss had shored up the damage and he was able to finally let go. Descending he sought out the one that he wanted verification was not harmed in any way. Landing, they both simultaneously asked the burning question. "All you alright?" Both Izuku and Mina asked each other and before he could say anything else.

"Jinx you owe me a coke." Mina blurted out, smiling as she looked about and then interlaced her fingers into his. "Seriously are you okay, that roof must have been heavy?" She asked and he nodded. Even though he was in his Marvel form, Mina did not really care. All she cared about at that moment was that Izuku was not hurt or in pain from bracing the roof. He also felt some concern about if she had been harmed by any of the Villains that had attacked. To his relief she barely had any real contact with them. "Change back please." She ordered and he stepped back and did. Then not worried about displeasure or a reprimand from the School, she pushed him into a nearby secluded corner and hugged him tightly to her. Mashing her lips against his forcefully. Pulling him more and more tightly to her.

"If you two are about done, I wish to have a small chat alone with Mister Midoriya." Almight said as he tried not to see the two teenagers embracing in the shadows outside the Dome. At the moment he was not really concerned about them breaking the rules. In essence the whole class had broken some serious rules by using their Quirks within against Villains. Yes they could defend themselves, but ones like Todoroki and Bakugo had used their Quirks to fight aggressively against The Lead Villain and the Creature. That was not allowed.

Once back inside the Dome, Almight turned and looked down at Midoriya. "I am about to tell you something that only a few know." Almight stated and then told the young man all about his condition and the limitations he has. He also told Izuku everything about One for All and how it gave him his powers. This conversation only took a few moments and as Almight dissolved away and Toshinori Yagi now stood before the younger man. "Soon I will not be able to change into Almight and when that day comes there will be no one to defend Peace and Justice." Then he smiled. "Hopefully by then you will be able to replace me. With your Powers it would be possible." Then before Izuku could answer Toshinori walked away. Later Izuku told Mina that Almight just wanted to discuss about the League of Villains attack. Lying to her mostly so that she would be safe. Such knowledge would place Mina in danger if others found out that she knew such a secret.

The Next day the whole class was notified of the Sports Festival and was given a week off to prepare.

Waiting for Mina in her Backyard, Izuku thought of what several of the others from the Class had told him. That he would basically dominate the Festival and would easily win. It was Thursday and everyday for the past 6 days Mina was training hard to be ready, while he had a lot to think about. Not that he actually needed training. Deep within his thoughts he barely noticed when Mina came out of the house. She looked tired. "Perhaps it would be best that I just go home and you go inside and go to bed." Izuku said to her and she stretched her arms upwards. Shaking her head.

"Not a chance. But maybe instead of going to the Movie Theater, we just go inside and watch a Movie on The DVD Player." Mina suggested and he readily agreed. Once inside, Mina picked out her favorite Movie. Aliens versus Predators. Then joined him on the couch and partially laid down, with her head on his right shoulder and he had his left arm around her. While she had her right arm around behind him and her left wrapped around his chest. With her feet and legs on the couch, she found that she was extremely comfortable and within a few moments into the Movie she drifted off to sleep. He had not noticed as he watched the Movie. An hour into it, Stella her Mother came in to check on them and smiled sweetly. Retrieving her Phone. With a subtle flash she took the teenagers picture. He stared at her confused.

"It is just so cute. She fell asleep." Stella indicated as she pointed to Mina who was completely unconscious and smiling contently. "Soon I would suggest that you somehow untangle her from you and put a pillow under her head. Let her sleep, she has been training really hard and she is exhausted." She told Izuku and he nodded with understanding. Stella turned and left them alone. When the Movie was about over, Izuku attempted to do as Stella suggested and carefully remove her hands and arms from around him. But she stirred slightly.

"No, please stay with me." Mina mumbled tiredly as she tightened her grip upon him, moving her head slightly and snuggling down onto him. Falling back to sleep. izuku exhaled and rolled his eyes. He was effectively trapped and could not get her to release him. Even if he really wanted to. He looked at her fondly and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." Izuku whispered and he kissed her on her forehead. Then reached over with his left and switched the TV to a normal channel and lowered the volume. Stella returned and looked at the scene, guessing instantly that he had been unable to get loose. Picking up a blanket she stepped closer and put it on Mina and him.

"I am allowing you to stay the night on the couch with Mina. But no fooling around, understand!" Stella said sternly and Izuku smiled. Nodding agreement. "Poor dear she is just so tired. Well goodnight Izuku." With that Mina's mother walked up the stairs towards her and Duran's Bedroom. Switching off most of the lights but leaving one on. Izuku with some minor adjustments, was able to lie partially down with Mina more on top of him. She immediately placed her right leg over his left leg and cuddled more against him. It did not take him long to drift off to sleep as well.

When Duncan came home, he saw the teenagers asleep on the couch and was not exactly thrilled that his daughter was sleeping with Izuku. But after talking to Stella he conceded and joined her in their room. Stella promised to check on them regularly to make sure that they were not doing something other then sleeping. She had also called Inko and told her that Izuku was going to spend the night and not to worry, she and Duran were being careful to keep an eye on the two teenagers.

Near morning Mina had no trouble knowing where she was and who she was holding. Awakening she looked at her Izuku and smiled. She had not slept that restful in quite awhile and she knew why. It felt so good to sleep with him that she was able to fully relax and sleep really soundly. Moving upwards upon him, she stared down at his sleeping face and she leaned down. Gently touching her lips against his. He immediately stirred and opened his eyes. Smiling, he tightened his hold around her and kissed her back. His tongue licked her pink bottom lip then jutted into her mouth. Slipping her left leg more towards the side, she now straddled him and slid her right hand down his chest and further down to grope his stiffened manhood. Caressing him through his pants. He returned the favor and moved his right hand down to her area, gently caressing her. She gasped as she felt his touch. "We have to stop." He wheezed out and with pure force of will by both, they slowly stopped. Removing their hands from each other's sensitive areas. She knew he was right, if they continued they would not be able to stop. It was not time for them to do it yet. Soon but not yet.

"It is getting harder and harder not to go all the way." Mina admitted as she moved her hand back up to touch his face. This surprised him as he looked at her, his eyebrows raising with shock. "What? don't you think that I do not want to." She asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "I just want to wait until we both are ready and there is no chance that either of our Mothers or my Father catches us. You do know my Father would kill you if he found us doing it." She told him as she chuckled lightly and he did as well. When they heard the upstairs door open, Mina moved back besides him. She did not want either of her Parents seeing her straddling Izuku, that would be the height of embarrassment. When her Mother descended the stairs she smiled slightly.

"So are you two behaving yourselves?" Stella asked as she stepped down the final step. They both nodded and Mina got fully off Izuku. Heading upstairs to change her clothes. Especially her panties that felt somewhat damp. "After breakfast, I think you better head home Izuku. Even though I called Inko, she probably thinks that you two are not behaving." Stella suggested and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Duran was the next down the stairs and he grumbled a good morning as he passed heading for the kitchen and coffee. Getting up himself, Izuku stretched his stiffened body mostly from the few moments where they had not behaved. Mina returned a few moments later, wearing her work-out clothes.

"I have to go for my morning run. Then I can take a shower. I bet you will be leaving to train soon for the Festival." Mina said as he shook his head.

"I am not competing in the Festival." Izuku told her and she stared at him wide eyed. Shocked and slightly dismayed on what he had just said. So he explained knowing she would want to know why. "It would not be fair to you or the others. Yes I would dominate and win the Festival, but that is not the point of the contest. It is to test and have those that compete to push themselves to their limits." He explained and she winkled her nose. "Think about it, I am just as strong and powerful as Almight. None of our Classmates or those other Classes would stand a chance against me. That is not the meaning of the Festival." She understood, but did not like it.

"You are going to disappoint a lot of people not competing next week." Mina stated and he looked at her with concern. "Not me though, you could never disappoint me. Now you better go eat and head home, your mother is probably worried that I seduced you into a wild night of sex." She said with a smirk and he shook his head and laughed. Then went into the kitchen. Waiting a second, she exhaled. "Yes you are going to really disappoint a lot of people." She whispered and then stepped out to run her training regime. Izuku was not going to compete, but she was going to and she still had to get ready for it.

The Day of The Festival, while all the others were changing into their School Uniforms. Izuku in the form of Marvel stepped out onto the Field. Midnight looked down at him as he approached with curiosity. "Why are you not changing into your School Uniform, Mister Midoriya?" Midnight asked her voice amplified by the speakers lining the field.

"Because I will not be competing in the Festival." Izuku stated as he looked around the arena, seeing and hearing the audible protests from the Fans and attending representative Heroes from various agencies. Midnight immediately gained everyone's attention when she demanded to know why he was not going to compete.

"There is not one or a group of my fellow students that would stand a chance against me. I would effectively dominate this Festival and that is not fair to those that have worked hard to rise to where they are now. So I will not be competing in the Festival." Izuku declared and then floated off the field and landed in the special seats for his Class. He would still rout for Mina and the others. Ignoring the protests from the fans and the others, he sat and looked down at the field. Midnight snapped her whip and proceeded.

"It seems that Mister Midoriya or Marvel has decided to drop out of the Competition. That is his decision and even though we do not fully support his choice, we will honor it." Midnight announced and the Festival continued. Up with some of the other Bigger and More Popular Heroes, Endeavor scowled and the flames danced about his head. He had come to see his son Shoto take on Marvel, but that was not to be now.

From the stands Izuku watched the competition and was really proud of how far Mina had gone. He even smirked when she kicked Yugo Aoyama's ass. Congratulating her when she came up to wait until her next bout. Then consoled her when she lost later on. She was still disappointed that he did not compete, but she respected his decision not to. After all he was right, no one in their class or from Class B would stand a chance against him. Near the end of the Festival, with only the one on one bout between Shoto Todoraki and Katsuki Bakugo left to go. Izuku was asked to put on an exhibition and he reluctantly agreed. Out onto the field, he met Almight. A small table and two chairs sat across from each other. "For an added bonus, Mister Midoriya and Almight have consented to arm wrestle." Midnight announced and the whole arena became silent. Sitting Izuku looked over at Almight and the popular Hero Smirked. Clasping each others hands, Cementoss stepped forward to start the contest. Then it started. Straining against Almight, Izuku pushed with all of his strength as did Almight. Cheers erupted as fans either routed for him or Almight.

After twenty minutes, neither was able to force the other's arm down. Both strained and Cementoss had to keep the Table from cracking and breaking under the force from the two. Then with a final push, Almight was able to push Izuku's arm down. Sweating from the encounter, Izuku stood and shook his arm. "Well done Mister Midoriya. That was most educational." Almight said loudly and then watched as Izuku flew back to the Stands.

"That was some contest of strength." Midnight commented as she walked closer, her microphone off so no one could hear her. Almight shook his head, but kept smiling.

"He let me win. I suspect that he could have held his own against me for hours or even beaten me." Almight informed her and he then waved to the masses. Wondering why young Midoriya had let him win.

Up in the Class A student area, Mina waited to console Izuku about his lose and as he landed he said the word, transforming back to Izuku. Seeing his expression, she instantly guessed what he had done. Moving closer she whispered into his ear. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?" She said barely audible to anyone but him. He nodded. "Why?" She asked and he took her hand and led her down into one of the private waiting rooms. Locking the door, he had her sit.

"What would have happened if I did beat him? I am still a student and minimally I have to wait two more years to be an official licensed Hero. People need to feel assured that Almight is the most powerful Hero on the Planet. If they do not feel that way, then they will lose all hope in him." Izuku explained and Mina did not fully understand.

"I am sure that if it isnecessary the Government would waive the Legal standard that a Hero had to be 18 to be licensed if it meant that you are needed. Though you would not be in UA then, instead you would be attached to some Agency and work as a full time Hero." Mina advised and Izuku shook his head.

"No the populace is not ready for me to replace Almight and that is what it would mean. Also I like going to school with my Girlfriend and being able to spend time with her after school and on weekends." Izuku stated and Mina smiled, standing and stepping closer. Putting her arms around him.

"Well I like spending time with my Boyfriend in and out of school." Mina replied and then gave him a small kiss and hug. "Okay we better get back, the final round is about to commence and I want to see if Shoto or Katsuki wins." She said and they left the small private room.

So ended the Festival and the next day all the students sat in class. Midnight had come to class for them to choice their Hero Names. Mina had several ideas and her favorite was the ALIEN QUEEN. Izuku would just stay with the one that GODS had given him, Marvel. Even if Midnight liked it or not. After Mina's first attempt failed, she slumped and asked him to help her choose another. "Extremely hot Pink girl." He whispered in a suggestion and she rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Too long and I like that you think that." Mina whispered back. "But Pink sounds good." She then stepped back up and her choice was then modified to Pinky. Then Midnight asked for Izuku to step up to the podium and state his choice.

"Marvel. It will be Marvel." Izuku stated stubbornly and Midnight frowned. Then suggested several other possible names and he denied them all. "It is Marvel and you know the reason why." He said to Midnight and she closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. Agreeing that it would be Marvel. The next step was for them to check the Agency requests for them to Intern at. All his classmates were shocked when every Agency wanted Izuku. But he selected the same one that Mina was going to go to. He had agreed to do that long before the Festival and if it meant it was a minor Agency he really did not care. This did cause a huge problem and that problem was Endeavor.

Wanting not only his son Shoto to intern at his Agency, Endeavor also wanted Izuku Midoriya. He suspected that this Midoriya was vastly stronger then anyone else and wanted to have him as an intern. "Young stupid idiot, chooses one of the Minor Agencies just because some tramp he is associated with." Endeavor said complaining mostly to himself and his son Shoto. His son said nothing. Letting his father continue to be the asshole that he suspected that he was.

Across the City at the Nighteye Agency. With a little finagiling Izuku was able to convince Sir Nighteye to include Mina into the week long Internship. Though the head of the Agency was more then accommodating if it meant that Marvel would spend the week with his agency. Though during the initial meeting with Izuku, Sir Nighteye commented that generally it was best that later the two not be in the same Agency. Both needed to focus upon their own activities and not be concerned about the other. "I wish to poise a question to you, Marvel. If you are in an encounter with a Villain and it meant saving her or some unknown bystander. Which one would you save, if it meant the death of the one or the other?" Sir Nighteye asked him and Izuku stared at the head of the Agency with shock.

"I hope never to face that scenario." Izuku replied and Sir Nighteye shook his head.

"That type of Scenario could happen, so answer me. Which one would you save?" Nighteye asked sternly and Izuku glanced over at Mina while she was talking to Bubblegirl. "Answer me, time is running out!" He demanded and Izuku exhaled and grimaced.

"The bystander." Izuku said and then nodded. "Okay you made your point. When it is time to choose a full time Agency, I will not be in the same one as her." He said and Nighteye smiled slightly.

"Do not fret Marvel and do not let anyone tell you that you should not be in that type of relationship. There are those that have severed all personal relationships and I feel those are not the type of heroes that this world needs. Your relationship with that young lady makes you human and shows that you do care about someone else besides yourself." Nighteye declared and then gestured towards Mina and Bubblegirl. "Let us go and join them. I have to inform you both on what we do here at this Agency." He said and walked towards Mina and Bubblegirl.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 7

(Authors Note: From this point on the story is somewhat deviating from the Series and Story. Though it has basically already, hasn't it.)

 **Moving Forward:**

The Plan Mina had was now different, no longer was she considering a Hotel for her and Izuku's first time. This was thanks mainly to the fact that her Parents were leaving for the weekend to visit Her Mother's Siste, Her Aunt Peggy. The other aspect that made the change possible was Izuku's Mother was also not going to be around. She was going to the Hospital for three days to have minor Surgery for a Deviated Sec-tum that was causing the older woman problems with her breathing. So for Mina the time and location was set. She had a key to the Apartment so she would not wake him, so this Friday night, she would leave the house about 10 PM. Sneak into his Room, take off her clothes and climb into bed with him. Surprising him. Packing the small bag, she made sure that she put the Box of Six Condoms into the bag, along with a change of Underwear, her toothbrush and a brand new Burn Phone. She knew her parents would check the GPS Location on her phone, so she bought a cheap Burn Phone and had any incoming calls routed to the Burn Phone. That way she could leave her Cell Phone at home and no one would suspect that she was not actually at home. All in all she was ready. Now all it called for was for her to be patient and wait for the time to tick away. To make the time pass, she called Izuku and they talked for several hours on the Phone. At 9:45, Mina picked up her small bag and made her way out of the house. Duncan was already gone on his own date for the night so she did not have to sneak out of the house. The night air was cold and she wished she had the foresight to wear a coat. Making her way to Izuku's Apartment Building took about half an hour. Glancing upwards, she knew that Izuku had gone to bed already and probably was asleep. With a small wry smile, she entered the Building and rode the Elevator to his floor. From there she entered the Apartment and tip toed into his room. Standing at the door,s he looked at the sleeping Izuku and she felt her heart beat hard in her chest. "This is it." She whispered. Removing her boots, pants and shirt. Then removed her bra and slipped down her panties. Mina still felt cold from the walk, so she hastily lifted his covers and noticed that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Climbing into the bed, she pulled the blanket over her putting her arm around him. This awoke him instantly as he felt her chilled body press against his. He stared at her with shock.

"Mina?" Izuku stated in a gasp as he fully realized she was there in his bed and he could feel her naked body. She smiled coyly and moved closer kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sliding partially on top of him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I have wanted to for quite awhile." Mina whispered as she moved her hands downward over his body to his Shorts. Pushing them down. Then reached into her small bag and produced a condom. Holding it before his eyes. Kissing him again,s he used her hands to tear the small packet apart and then put it on him. Within minutes they were having their first time. It hurt at first and Mina felt something tear within her, but after awhile she noticed that it started to feel really good. Sparks erupted inside her mind as she felt the pleasure of having sex with Izuku. When they released some time later, she knew that she wanted more. Taking another condom out of her bag and removing the old. The second time they switched positions, it was outstanding to both of them. Mina found that the sounds of their passion became louder and more intense. Finishing again. They again switched positions and she produced another condom. This time they switched back and forth. With her on top or him. As they concluded, they both collapsed with utter exhaustion. Falling asleep with her arms around him, they slept for several hours and awoke wanting to go again. Then slept, awoke and Izuku went to get some water for both of them. When he returned and they both drank, she produced another Condom and she pulled him back into bed for another round. At dawn, both sticky and covered with sweat. Mina led Izuku into the bathroom. Making sure to bring the last Condom, in case they needed it. Under the spray of the water she was glad she had brought the protection with her as they had the final round. Collapsing once more onto his bed, deciding to sleep for a couple more hours before actually arising for the day.

Near noon, Mina awoke and she snuggled closer to Izuku. They had spent most of the night having sex and she was extremely happy. She felt closer to him then she ever did before as he held her to him, with her head resting comfortably on his chest and her arms tightly around him. Gazing up at him, she saw that he also was awake. He smiled at her. "I love you so much Mina." He said to her and she smiled.

"I love you too Izuku." Mina replied, wishing that they had more Condoms. But they had used the whole box and now there was none left. He had not the foresight to get some himself, mainly because he did not want to presume that they would anytime soon. Mainly because he did not want her to find them in his room. Afraid that she would think that he wanted to rush her into bed. Not realizing fully that she wanted to become more physical. Exhaling Izuku, closed his eyes.

"This changes things doesn't it?" Izuku asked as he looked at her smiling at him. Mina nodded. Hoping that he knows how much their relationship has now changed. "This I hope means that we have to stay together forever." He stated and smiled at her. Again she nodded.

"Yes it does." Mina replied and then closed her eyes. Wanting to just lay here in his bed until they absolutely had to get up.

Later in the day, she rose and pulled on her clean underwear. He also got out of bed. They had wanted to go again, but without any Condoms neither wanted to risk it. So instead they decided to get up and go get something to eat at one of the local Diners. Have Izuku go buy a box in case they want to do it again. As they walked out of the Apartment Building, Mina could not help but smile broadly, noticing her also was. Until he spotted someone approaching. He stiffened and she stared at the one that had made him pause. Katsuki Bakugo. Mina started to just pull Izuku along, not wanting him to get into another confrontation with the other. But he remained where he stood. She knew that Izuku had already beaten Katsuki once and she suspected that the angry other teenager wanted another fight. "Please izuku, he is not worth it." Mina protested as Katsuki walked right up in front of Izuku and glared at him.

"I want to talk to you Izuku." Katsuki demanded and Mina grimaced. Pointing her right finger at Katsuki.

"Do not try to fight him again! He is done taking it from you!" Mina stated angrily and Katsuki shook his head. While Izuku moved between Mina and Katsuki.

"I do not want to fight. I just want to talk to Izuku for a moment. Alone." Katsuki said as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Nodding, izuku looked over at Mina.

"Go into the Diner. I will be along in a minute or so." Izuku said and as he let go of Mina's hand, she glowered and then walked towards the Diner. "What do you want Katsuki?" Izuku asked no longer calling the other Kacchan. The other winced at that and then inhaled.

"I am Sorry." Katsuki said apologetically as he exhaled then inhaled sharply. "I have wronged you so badly and for so long. I want you to know why I hated you for so long. For years I knew that if you had a Quirk like mine, you would have been a better Hero then I could hope to be. It angered me." He explained as he continued. "You proved that at the Festival. You could have dominated the Competition easily, instead you bowed out and I respected you for that. Yes I won, but it cost me a lot of self respect." Then he shook his head.

"What do you mean? You fought well in the final rounds and you won." Izuku asked as Katsuki continued to shake his head.

"Yes I fought hard. Too hard and I did not care if I hurt anyone that I fought against. I mean Orchaco did not stand a chance against me and I went all out against her. I should have gone easier on her." Katsuki said and shuddered slightly as he remembered blasting away at her.

"Why she did not go easy on you and she likes you." Izuku told him and Katsuki stared at him wide eyed. Izuku chuckled and smiled. "It took me time to see the subtle glances that Mina gave me. But I have seen it when Orchaco looks at you." Katsuki shook his head and his mouth gaped open.

"You are kidding right? She hates me, she has belittled me right in front of everyone." Katsuki said as he stared at Izuku in shock.

"Well my Friend she does like you. So perhaps you should ask her out. Take her to Dinner and a Movie." Izuku suggested and Katsuki eyes again widened and then he smiled. Reaching forward with his right hand, and Izuku took it.

"I am happy that we are friends. Well I better go, and thank you my Friend." Katsuki said and smiled, shaking Izuku's hand then walked away. Izuku smiled as he watched Katsuki walk away with his head held higher then ever before. Nearing the Diner, Mina confronted him immediately.

"What did he want?" Mina demanded as she looked down the street watching Katsuki carefully making sure the brute did not come back and conduct some type of sneak attach against Izuku before he could change into Marvel. Izuku shrugged and smiled.

"To apologize." Izuku replied and Mina stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly gaped open. She shook her head in disbelief.

"He apologized. He has beaten and tormented you for years and now he apologizes." Mina wrinkled her nose and Izuku smiled as he looked at her.

"You know you are really cute when you scowl." Izuku admitted and Mina rolled her eyes, then smirked at him.

"Do not change the subject with flattery. I love you Izuku, but you have this tendency to be a little naive." Mina said as she took his right hand and interlaced her fingers into his. Giving them a gentle squeeze of affection.

"I think he has changed since I proved that I am far more powerful then he is. He felt ashamed at how he acted in the Festival, how he harmed Orchaco. Though he did not know she liked him and fought just as hard against him." Izuku told her and she chuckled. She was the one that actually pointed it out to Izuku and then he saw it as well. The small glances that Orchaco gave Katsuki. The moments that they both saw her hold her breath when she saw Katsuki enter the classroom and then when Orchaco would defend Katsuki's behavior to others. All in all she had a huge crush on the angry and hostile Katsuki.

"Well no one knows who will cause someone to fall for someone else. Look at me, I am in love with you and I have no idea why." Mina said teasing him with a smile as he shrugged.

"I have no idea why you love me. I guess I am just lucky that I love someone that loves me back." Izuku said in return as she chuckled and moved closer to him, putting her other arm around him and pulled him to her. Kissing him as she felt her pulse quicken and her insides begin to shudder with arousal. Since they had sex or in their minds made love, it was now really easy for her to get aroused. Wanting to spend more time being intimate. "I think we better go inside and eat, I have this feeling that if we continue you are going to suggest we go back to my room." He stated as she smiled coyly and with a little seductive glint in her eyes.

"You know me so well." Mina said then exhaled. "Okay lets go eat. Then we have to go to the store, there are some things that we need to get." She ordered and led him inside the Diner. In truth she was starving and could wait a little longer before they had an encore of what they had done most of the night.

Spending the rest of Saturday and that night with Izuku. Mina returned home on Sunday afternoon. Barely missing when her parents returned home. So had Duncan as he slipped into the house and immediately headed for his room. Both suspected that the other had not really was at the house, but said nothing to each other. When her mother and father entered the house, her Father dropped the two heavy suitcases. "I think I rather have a colonoscopy then visit your Sister." Duran stated as Stella gave a short chuckle. Stella knew why Duran hated going to visit her sister. Every time they did, her older Sister would brag the whole time about her Son, Jaston. An actual no nothing bum that never really accomplished anything since he graduated High School last year. Being Fired from one dead end job to another and claiming that he was just to good that the Mangers felt threatened by his intelligence. Though Stella believed that Jaston was actually dumber then a post and was to lazy to work. When they ever mentioned Mina or Duncan. Peggy would down play whatever accomplishments that they made as nothing important. Seeing Mina, her mother smiled. "So did you have fun this weekend without your Parents around?" Mina stared and knew that her mother did not really suspect that she had gone over to Izuku's and spent the nights making love repeatedly. But her face still became a darker shade of pink.

"Yes, I went out with Izuku and we went to the Movies." Mina said hoping that her Mother somehow did not suspect or could tell that she was lying. "He was a bit lonely with his mother in the Hospital." She explained and her Mother nodded and smiled.

"Poor Inko, I think I might go visit her and see how she is doing." Stella said and then went into the Kitchen. Mina exhaled and slumped slightly. Relieved that her Mother did not suspect anything else. With a renewed sense of confidence, she climbed the stairs and went into her room. Duncan was waiting outside her door.

"Lying to our Mother. For shame." Duncan stated as he smirked. "Do not worry I won't say anything. I just hope you and Izuku were careful and you know what I mean." He then retreated to his own room.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU TWO, HURRY!" They both heard their Father yell as Mina and Duncan ran down the stairs. Their Father was pointing at the Television and Mina sat and stared at the screen. On it was Izuku as Marvel, fighting three of the Monsters that Mina knew was Nomu and he was not doing well. She moved closer and felt her bottom lip shake as she watched the fight enfold into Izuku trying valiantly to hold his own against the creatures and from what she could tell he was not doing well. She felt the overwhelming urge to somehow rush to his aid. But knew there was no way she could in time. Her Father saw her face and he exhaled sharply. "Do not worry Mina. Izuku will be alright." He said, though from what is now being shown on the TV he was not fully sure of that.

Across the City, it had been purely by accident that Izuku was even there. He had decided to go for a flight and ended up coming across three of the Nomu Creatures attaching innocent Bystanders and any Heroes that accosted them. Deciding to intervene, he was soon overwhelmed with all three attacking him at once. Even with the powers of SHAZAM, he knew that it he at best could hold them off. All three were just as Powerful and resilient as the other Nomu and he had watched from holding the Dome up, that the great Hero had barely defeated that creature. Now Izuku was facing three of the same creatures. As the Larger of the three smacked him it's fist with a backhand, sending him into a nearby car. Izuku glanced about, all of the bystanders were finally out of harms way and all that he now had to hold the creatures from doing was harming the Heroes that were either unconscious or too hurt to do more then lie where they fell. Grabbing the arm of he skinnier Nomu, that lunged towards him. Izuku swung it around and let it crash into the Nomu with wings. Before he could do anything the Larger one punched him again. Knocking him down onto the street and Izuku indented into the solid concrete. Coughing up blood from his mouth. "Ouch that hurt." He muttered as the Creature began to stomp on him.

Watching the scene in horror, Mina felt tears stream down her eyes. Not able to take her eyes off what the Creatures were doing to Izuku. She began to cry. "Please make them stop!" She pleaded to the screen of the Television. "Please." Her mother knelt and hugged Mina tightly. All of the Ashido's could do was watch and pray that Izuku somehow survived the encounter.

Two of the Nomu's now held Izuku up by his arms, and he felt pain throughout his whole body as the Larger one roared and slammed another fist into his stomach. Doubling him slightly over. With a grunt, he glanced over towards the other side of the street. Other Heroes had finally arrived, but from what Izuku knew from years of studying Heroes, he could tell that none of those that arrived would stand a chance against the three monsters. With a determined exhale, he sent a volley of Electrical Lightening through both of the two Creatures that held him by the arms. Repulsing both, then with a growl. Tackled the Larger and forced it into the nearby wall. Before it could respond, Izuku slammed a right punch into the Creatures Face. Rocking the horrible head backwards. As the Creature flew threw the wall, Izuku slumped onto the ground breathing hard. He tried to catch his breath, noticing that all three of the hideous Monsters were rising. "Crap." Izuku gasped out, unable to actually rise. His legs and arms shook as he again tried to stand, deciding had to keep fighting. Then from the one side a Flaming Burst struck the Skinnier Nomu and it howled in pain.

"Usually that fire blast knocks an opponent down for the count." Endeavor announced as he stomped into the fight. "Stay down Young Man, I will handle this." The Flaming Hero stated and then struck the Larger Nomu, sending the creature across the street.

With relief, Mina pointed at the Screen. "Oh thank God." She rasped out with hope. The News Crew had focused the camera on a new arrival and Mina knew it was Endeavor. Personally she never liked Shoto Todoraki's Father, believing he was a pompous asshole. But if the older Todoraki saved her Izuku, she could learn to like the Hero. Biting her bottom lip, she wanted the News Crew to focus once again on Izuku. Wanting to know if he was alright or not. Thankfully the Crew did, and she was again relieved that two of the responding Heroes, now dragged Izuku or Marvel out of the combat area. The Reporter stated that all injured Heroes were being transported to a nearby Hospital for Care. "Dad. Mom. I need to go! Please, I have to go to make sure he is not hurt!" She pleaded and begged as her Father pulled out the keys to the car.

"Let's go! All of us! Stella on the way call Inko! She will want to know what has happened if she had not heard already." Duran ordered as he headed for the front door, knowing that Stella, Mina and Duncan were right behind him. At the Hospital, Mina was tempted to use her Acid to make the Receptionist allow her entry. She even threatened to do just that if she was told one more time that she was not a relative so she could not enter. Her Father had left to go pick up Inko and bring Izuku's Mother to the Hospital.

"LET ME IN! I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I DEMAND TO SEE HIM!" Mina yelled at the blond haired receptionist angrily. Glaring down at the woman with menace. At that moment Midnight and Eraserhead entered the room. Both saw and heard Mina and Midnight walked over. She smiled at the Receptionist.

"I am Midnight and I am from the UA School. Marvel aka Izuku Midoriya is a student of our school and we wish to see him. To ensure that he is not harmed." Midnight said identifying herself. Which was not really necessary, but she felt that she needed to. The Receptionist nodded and touched a switch to open the doors. "Oh and allow Mina Ashido to enter as well, I will vouch for her." The Hero slash Teacher stated and the woman behind the desk nodded slightly. With relief Mina looked up at Midnight.

"Thank you." Mina said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Following Midnight and Eraserhead as they headed towards the Emergency Room. They passed at least a dozen wounded Heroes and only a couple Innocent Bystanders that had been injured. Thankfully the Innocents only had superficial wounds and injuries. Some of the Heroes were hurt worse. Mina bit her lip and when she neared the end of the small rooms, she entered to see Marvel laying back on a bed. He was bruised, battered and dried blood could be seen on his face. With a sob, Mina burst into the room and ran up to him. "Izuku." She said in a gasping whisper as she peered at him. Tears fell down her cheek as she took his right hand in hers and held it. He tried to smile, but it pained him to even attempt it.

"I am alright, Mina. In some serious pain, but I am alright." Izuku told her as he looked with his one good eye at Midnight and Eraserhead. "Can you ask the Doctor to let me go outside? I should change back to myself." He asked the two Teachers and Eraserhead nodded and went to find a doctor. Midnight stepped closer.

"Are you injured or is Marvel?" Midnight asked and Izuku shrugged then winced. He was not sure, when he was Marvel his body was muscular and was different from his regular body.

"I am not sure. I guess the only way to find out is to Change." Izuku stated and inhaled grimacing again. With some help from Mina who would not let anyone else help him. They went outside with Midnight and Eraserhead several meters away. Mina then stepped back and Izuku inhaled again and said the word. Instantly changing. Then knew the answer, painfully. Mina and the Two Heroes took him back inside. He needed Medical attention.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 8

 **Recovery and Reasons:**

Lying in a Hospital Bed eight floors above the Emergency Room, Izuku face and his ribs were bandaged. Most of his injuries were superficial, he did have bruised ribs and the Doctor suggested he remain for forty eight hours in case he had a concussion. While laying in the Bed, Mina refused to let go of his right hand. Sitting next to him on a chair. Midnight and Eraserhead wanted to debrief him about the fight with the Nomu's. So Izuku told them what had happened.

"When I arrived I only saw two of the Nomu's. The Skinny One and the One with Wings, they were beating down the Heroes that had responded and were on scene. So I flew down to help. The Big one hit me from Ambush, I never seen him until he came out of nowhere and hit me." Izuku said as he thought about it in complete detail.

"We think it was waiting for Almight. But when you came it decided to attack." Midnight told him, she had already debriefed the other Heroes and that was a detail that all the others had told her. "I thought your Electrical Lightening was extremely effective against Nomu the first time you encountered it?" She asked and Izuku grimaced and inhaled. It would have been painfully if not for the Pain Medications that the Doctor had just given him.

"Those I think were resistant to Electricity, because it barely had any effect on them when I did bring on the Lightening. I tried to keep their attention away from any bystanders or the down Heroes." Izuku stated and Mina gave him a stern look. It had been hell on here to watch the fight on the Television. Not knowing if Izuku would survive or not. "But I think you are right, they were there for Almight not me. They fought too well together and were also prepared for if I should blunder in like I did." He said as he grimaced at the fact that he did just blunder in without pause or thinking. Somewhat upset at himself for not fully listening to the Wisdom that was part of his Powers.

"That is why you are attending School to learn to think before you react." Eraserhead informed Izuku as he scowled at the young man and then over at Mina. "You could have been seriously hurt or killed, along with getting someone else hurt or killed because you were not ready to be in such a situation." He added and then turned towards the door. Midnight shook her head, even though Izuku had been beaten badly and he knew he should not have been there. Izuku kept the civilians from abstaining any real serious injuries and also protected Heroes that were not able to fight. To her that showed merit and what made a Hero a Hero. Following the other, Midnight smiled back at Izuku and Mina. With a slight pause. "Otherwise you did well." Eraserhead added and then walked out of the room, with Midnight in tow. Mina was not willing to be so forgiving as she looked at Izuku, his mother had come and gone. Now in a nearby Room, transferring from her own at the other Hospital to recover from her Surgery and wanting to be nearby to check on her son. At the same time gaining permission for Mina to stay with Izuku as long as she wanted.

"You do know that was really stupid?" Mina said to him as she exhaled sharply. "You could have been seriously hurt or killed and did you even consider what that would do to me?" She asked tears streamed her eyes as she glared at him. He raised his other hand, one that was wrapped in bandages and touched her face. Wiping a couple of the tears from her cheek.

"Sorry Mina, I did not think." Izuku admitted as he looked at her with his one open eye. The other was blackened and swollen shut. Mina could not stop herself as she leaned forward from her chair and threw her left arm over him, hugging him with her face against his hospital gown shoulder. She cried as she held him and he moved his left hand to stroke her pink hair and head. "It is okay, I am alright." He muttered, comforting her.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Mina cried and sobbed as she tightened her hold onto him. "Please never do something like that again, I do not think I could handle losing you." She pleaded to him and he exhaled. Both knew in the line of business that they were eventually going to go in, that such a thing was possible and there was no real guarantee of it not happening again. Not caring if the Hospital, Nurses or Doctors protested. Mina stood and slipped in besides Izuku on his bed and slipped her right arm under his shoulders and neck. Laying down next to him and putting her left arm around his chest. Laying her head down next to his. He moved his own left arm around her and held her to him. They both drifted off to sleep.

At the Scene of the Battle, Endeavor stood off to one side while the Police Investigators and Examiners collected information for their report. Endeavor was interested to learn why and how three of these Creatures could be so Powerful and have multiple Quirk Powers. The overall suggestion was once again it was a trap to kill Almight and when that young idiot Midoriya showed up. The Creatures adapted and fought together against him. Using strategy and tactics to overwhelm the much Stronger young man. That did concern Endeavor. Because when he arrived his first thought was that the Creatures were just savage stupid beasts that used their animal type fury to overcome any opponent. "No they used human intelligence to plan and change for Midoriya's arrival as Marvel." He muttered as he continued to wait for the initial reports about the Nomu's. His next stop was the Government Hero Administration (GHA) Building. There to make his own report.

##

Inside the GHA, four Heroes and Five Government Officials listened as the Report of the Incident came in. Almight, Nighteye, Endeavor and Midnight along with the Principle Nezu of the UA School sat on one side while the Government Officials sat on the other. All had heard the full reports and discussed the matter completely. Then before the Heroes and Nezu could depart, the Director of the GHA asked the Heroes to remain a moment. "Gentlemen and Lady, we have another situation to discuss." Director Amuai Tarashaki said as he looked to the other GHA Leadership Members in the room.

"Yes Director." Almight sat once again and Tarashaki looked over to the Lieutenant Director of Public Affairs. Aramasami Moraki. The older woman gave a slight bow and then pulled out several papers.

"At this moment there is a large consensus of the populace is hailing Izuku Midoriya alias Marvel as one of the greatest heroes, since Almight appeared. His popularity has increased by Sixty Percent since this incident has occurred. Even though the populace has been informed of his age and inexperience, there is an increased demand that he be considered a Full Licensed Hero." Moraki said as she flipped through the various papers in front of her. "At minimal it is believed that he should be rewarded in some fashion for his heroic deeds during the Nomu attack in the City." The Public Affairs Lieutenant Director advised.

"Basically the public wants this Midoriya to become a Hero now, not later." Director Tarashaki put in as the other Lieutenant Directors nodded. "We understand that this is unheard of due to his age and that it is within the laws and regulations that he be 18 before he can be licensed. We are hoping that you could come up with a way to rectify this problem that the Government is facing." He said as he looked at the four heroes and the Principle of the UA School. Nighteye was the one to speak first.

"This Midoriya even though he is vastly powerful, does not have the experience to be considered a Hero yet. Given time he will gain that experience, but that requires he remains in the UA School to learn." Nighteye informed them, considering the overall options that they could suggest. Believing the best to be that if necessary Almight be placed to train Midoriya personally in a one on one basis.

"Yes we understand that. But the Public does not. Right now Marvel is on every News Channel, he is the subject of most conversations right now and there must be a hundred News Crews at the Nurijima Hospital wanting to interview him." Moraki said then gestured towards the Large Television on the far wall. The sound was muted, but they all recognized the Hospital behind the Reporter who none of them could hear. Knowing the Reporter was talking about Midoriya.

"Why not simply award him some type of honor or medal for his actions during the Nomu's attack. That would pacify the Public and let them know that you do hail him as a Student to become a Hero." Principle Nezu suggested and all five of the Government Officials smiled at that idea. They could award Midoriya in some type of public event and inform the populace in some way that even though he is a Student he did afford himself as a Hero. Mentioning that he would then continue his studies and eventually become a Licensed Hero.

"That would work. Not only would it show the Governments and the Populaces gratitude to Marvel but we could sway the event so that the populace would understand that he does need to attend AU until he is ready to be licensed as a Hero." Moraki stated and it was agreed by everyone in the room.

##

Awaking several hours later, Izuku felt extremely better and he knew why. Even out of Marvel form, the stamina of Atlas was flowing through him and healing him. Mina noticed that and decided now she would verbally reprimand him for being so stupid. Gazing up at him, she felt his arm around her and though she was angry at him she was just too relieved that he was alright. "Listen Izuku, I love you. But if you ever do something that stupid again. I am going to kick your ass." She said to him and he chuckled lightly. The door opened and Mina made no move to rise or get off the bed. She did not care if anyone told her that she was not to be there on the bed with him. Izuku was hers and this was were she belonged. When his Mother Inko entered, the older woman rolled her eyes and gave them a stern look.

"Dear I understand that Izuku is your Boyfriend, but from him being beaten before by some Monsters, I do not think I can handle seeing you on the bed with Izuku like that." Inko stated then shook her head. "Oh what the hell. Stay there, I should expect that you two are that affectionate." She relented as she walked in and sat in the Chair that Mina had sat in earlier. "So are you alright?" She asked with concern, thankful when he nodded. "Good. Now what possessed you to do something so stupid! Fighting with Monsters and letting them beat you so badly that you needed to be taken to the Hospital!" She said angrily as she glared at Izuku and noticed that both he and Mina were smirking. Compressing the fact that they both wanted to laugh. "This is not funny, young man!" She stated.

"I know, but Mina already chastised me for being stupid. Almost the same words that you just said. Though she said she would kick my butt if I did something like that again." Izuku told his mother and she started to chuckle. Guessing she should have known that Mina would do just that.

"Well she probably can, I cannot spank you for being stupid anymore." Inko said and then after making sure that he was alright and he was obeying the Doctors she stood. "I better go out and tell those assembled in the waiting room that you are not as hurt as we all feared." She added and the two looked at her with confusion. "Oh besides Duran, Stella and Duncan. I suspect your whole class is there as well. Nice bunch of friends that you have." She said as she walked towards the door, not telling him or Mina that Katsuki was also there. Not knowing if they had made amends yet and not wanting to upset Izuku or Mina. Leaving them alone, Mina looked at him and smirked.

"So when do you think you will be well enough to, you know?" Mina asked as she moved her left fingers of her hand up and down his chest. His eyebrows raised and he stared at her.

"Mina!" Izuku said with shock. She giggled and continued to move her fingers tickling him through the Hospital Gown.

"What? I am just asking, after all we just started being intimate and I want more." Mina admitted as she moved upwards carefully and kissed him, thinking it would be nice to have a session right there in the Hospital. But knew that the Nurses or other visitors could come in at any moment. So she would have to control herself and wait until he was released and sent home.

##

Within their hideout and base of operations, Kurogiri watched as Tomura Shigaraki paced back and forth. Scratching at his neck constantly between his rants and ravings. Throwing one of Tomura's classic temper tantrums. "They defeated all my Nomu! Fucking assholes, fucking Marvel and fucking Endeavor!" The younger man yelled in anger and frustration as he grabbed a nearby object and hurling it across the room. Kurogiri just stood to one side shaking his unseen head. Picking up another small object, Tomura disintegrated the item in his hand with his Quirk and dropped the remains on the floor. "He will never let me have any more Nomu's after this!" He ranted as he kicked over the coffee table. Kurogiri knew better then to interrupt or offer any consoling words, because all it would do was make Tomura angrier and more enraged. After several moments out of energy the Psychopathic Tomura dropped into a nearby chair and stared up at the Television. On it a Reporter was highlighting the recent attack by the Monsters in the City and how a Student called Marvel from the UA School had protected Innocent Bystanders and actual Licensed Heroes. "Fucking Marvel!" Tomura said in frustration. The One had made modifications to the Nomu's to resist Marvel, but in the end it was ineffective against him. Tomura could blame the One and state that those Modifications were basically worthless, but the whole situation was his idea. To draw Almight into a trap and the so called Hero never showed up. Instead Marvel and Endeavor had, then the Nomu's were defeated. Two of them were destroyed and One of the Three was now being held with the other Nomu. Not something the Actual Leader, the All for One would forgive or understand. Slumping in the Chair, he felt exhaustion overwhelm him and he passed out. Kurogiri finally moved and began to pick up the broken items and other items that Tomura had broken or destroyed in his rage and anger. He knew that eventually Tomura would think of another plan to kill Almight, it just would take some time.

##

Neither had watched any Television while in the Hospital, mainly because it mostly was all about Izuku and he really was not interested in having himself reminded about how badly he screwed up. Now that he was released and could go home, his mother recommended that he not. She had gone home the day before and there was several hundred people waiting to either praise him or interview him for some News Channel or Paper. He even would have problems leaving the Hospital if he went out the front of the Hospital. "I guess I could fly as Marvel." Izuku suggested as he looked out at the masses of people outside the Hospital and along the roads and streets. "But where do I go, if not home?" He asked those within the room. Which included Mina, her Mother, Father and brother Duncan.

"That is easy Son. Our house." Duran, Mina's Father stated as he smiled at Izuku and then over at Mina. "You can sleep in Duncan's room on his spare bed. If you are sneaky you should be able to land outside and enter without anyone seeing you." He added and all of his family smiled. But not as broadly as Mina. "I expect you two to behave yourselves though, no funny business." He said sternly and watched as his daughter Mina roll her eyes.

"Yes that is a great idea. I would suggest that Mina not go with him when he flies off. Otherwise those Reporters might guess that he is going to our house." Duncan said and it made sense. If Izuku was seen flying off carrying Mina, then the Reporters and others outside might believe that Marvel was going to Mina's house. With a grimace, Mina nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then. I guess I will see you all there." Izuku said as he went to the Stairs, heading for the roof to change and then fly off. He would go in the opposite direction and fly several miles away. Then eventually make his way to the Ashido's. Landing somewhere out of sight and then walk to the house. If they were home, he would just slip inside hopefully unseen. If they had not arrived yet, he decided to sneak into their backyard and hide in the Shed until they did make it home. Sitting inside the Shed he waited for them. He had guessed that Duran had problems driving away from the congested streets of the Hospital. So he would have to wait patiently.

Laying on the Horn, Duran swore out the open window at the people that now blocked the only street that allowed them to leave the Hospital. "Language Dear Husband." Stella said with a bit of humor in her voice. This caused Duran to growl as he pushed the horn again. Swearing loudly as he did. Stella turned on the radio and hoped to somewhat drown out the vulgar words that now erupted from her husbands mouth about wishing to just ram the idiots with the car. Then he was silent when the News on the Radio announced that the Government was going to Award Izuku Midoriya the Citizens Hero Medal. "Oh my." Stella said as she turned and looked back at Mina. The young Pink girl smiled proudly.

"My boyfriend is the greatest." Mina announced and her family had to agree. It took another hour for them to clear the congestion and make their way home. Walking into the backyard, she looked about and at first thought that he had arrived then left when he could not gain entry into the house. She was somewhat upset that she never gave him a copy of her Key, just for this type of situation or if he wanted to sneak in and surprise her like she did to him a couple days ago. She would not mind that. That two days was still fresh in her memory and she had loved every second of it. Hoping that while he was staying, they might be able to sneak somewhere private and having a repeat performance. But she doubted that there was anywhere that they could, not while her Parents would be keeping a close eye on both of them.

"Is that you Mina?" The whispered voice of Izuku asked from the shed and she made her way closer, peering into the darkened small building that housed the Families Lawnmower and other yard tools.

"Yes." Mina whispered back and saw the shadowy figure of Izuku in a corner of the shed. Stepping inside she immediately embraced him, putting her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. Wanting just a few moments to be alone with him. Knowing once they go inside they would barely have any time together without her Mother, Father and Brother around. "We better get inside before my Mother or Father come out wondering why we have not sneaked you inside yet." With that she took his right hand in his and they moved towards the house. Mina had kept the porch light off, to keep any of the neighbors seeing him there. Once inside the young couple visibly relaxed. Later he would call his Mother and tell him that he was at the Ashido's and he was safe.

The only problem that they foresaw for Izuku was sneaking to school and back for the next couple of days. He still had to attend and then there was the Award Ceremony that would hopefully reduce the overwhelming interest in him by the Press and the Masses. Sitting on the couch, with Mina with her leaning against him and his right arm around her. She snuggled against him and smiled. She liked having him nearby, but she actually wanted him in her bed at night, Not her brother's spare bed. Several times in the last two days she had been tempted to sneak into bed with him, just so they could at least sleep together at night. But her parents were like Prison Guards, one or the other would check on both of them at night. Making sure both the teenagers were where they were supposed to be. Even now her Mother would peek in and make sure that the two were behaving and not doing something too sorted. Everyone was impressed that Izuku was now fully healed and the no longer looked like he had been run over by a steamroller. "I am going stir crazy." Izuku admitted, then smiled over at her. "Though being stuck in doors with you has not been that bad. I need to go do something other then sleep, eat and watch TV." He said as he looked at the windows that were now covered completely with blinds and curtains. Mina shook her head.

"Sorry Izuku, but we can't risk anyone seeing you walking outside or you changing into Marvel in the Backyard. Having a bolt of Lightening striking our backyard is not exactly subtle." Mina told him and he slumped, knowing she was right. When he came here he had found a secluded place, changed and made his way here without anyone being the wiser. He could not do that again. Not without everyone knowing that Marvel was in the area and it would not take a genius to figure out that Izuku Midoriya was at his Girlfriend's House. Their Relationship was too well known by a lot of people.

"I guess we should have kept our Relationship a secret. Then I could and no one would really know would they." Izuku said as he smirked at Mina and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Not a chance, I am too proud of being your Girlfriend and I do not want anyone thinking that you are single or available." Mina declared as she poked him in the chest with her finger. Knowing that there was at least three fellow Students at AU would have chased Izuku the moment he arrived at the School. Not something she wanted to risk. Izuku was hers and she was the jealous type. "Are you implying that you think it was a mistake to tell everyone that I am your Girlfriend?" She asked knowing the answer already but she liked to hear the answer.

"Not at all. I love you Mina and nothing is going to change that. Though it would have made life easier for you and your family." Izuku said and she smiled, returning to snuggle against him. Definitely wanting more then a couple of kisses and snuggling on the couch.

"Good, now relax it is only a couple more days and you can be seen again without worrying about the Press and the obsessed Masses." Mina stated. She knew that this was just a preview of what eventually would be normal for him. Izuku was destined to be one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen. He could be even greater then Almight and if she was going to be with him. She would have to get used to the negative side of such popularity. To be with him was worth it, no matter what. She loved him and that was all that mattered to both of them.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 9

 **Hiding in Plain Sight and Receiving Merits:**

Another drawback to hiding from the Press and anyone else was that Izuku could not be seen publicly with Mina until they reached school or got back to her house. His routine came down to sneaking out the backyard into the yard behind a house that was empty. Then once on another street, Izuku would then walked several Blocks to the Park that he met Mina the first time. Deep within the Park was a secluded barely used area, there he would change to Marvel and then fly to the UA School. Once there he was essentially safe from being mobbed. He would then change back to Izuku and head for class. Mina would arrive twenty minutes later and sit in her assigned seat. Barely acknowledging him. "Are you two having problems?" Katsuki asked as he sat down in his seat next to Izuku. "Or is it that you are hiding at her house until this whole fiasco is over?" He asked and then smirked, he knew he had guessed it.

"The latter, this whole mess is a disaster. I take it that the Reporters still hanging out in front of the Building?" Izuku asked as he looked over at Katsuki who has changed dramatically. They were actual friends again, just like when they were kids. Katsuki nodded.

"Yes the fucking Assholes, your Mother can't leave the Apartment Building without them descending upon her. Demanding to know where you are and why you are not making yourself available for interviews or to answer some questions." Katsuki told him. Izuku had heard from his own Mother and she informed him to remain where he was. She had Police Protection and they kept most of the more aggressive Reporters at bay.

"I almost wish I did not do anything, now I cannot even go home or go out with Mina." Izuku said as he closed his eyes. Yes he was with her at her house, but all they could do was either watch TV or hang out together inside the house. Not daring to even go out to the Backyard, in fear that someone would see him. He worried that it was effecting their relationship. Though Mina was using the opportunity to see how far they could go before being discovered or caught by her parents. So far they have been almost caught when he had his hand inside her panties, touching her area. While she had her hand inside his pants, squeezing his own. Hiding what they were doing under a blanket that they had over their laps, while pretending to watch TV. It was actually a fun little game they were playing, but he suspected that if he remained too much longer. Mina would want something more then just some minor touching and caressing. She spent hours trying to find a nice private place within the house that the two could sneak off to.

When classes for the day ended, Izuku once again flew from the school to the Park. Changed and pulled his hoodie over his head and made his way to the Ashido's backyard. Slipping inside unobserved. "This sucks." He protested as he pulled the hood off and saw Stella staring at him, scolding him with a placid look. "Sorry. But it does, I can't go home and I can't leave here to do anything but sneak to school." He said to the Stella and the woman could sympathize. For three days the poor boy had been sequestered within the house trying to stay out of sight.

"Soon Izuku, hopefully with the Award Ceremony you can go home. Now what would you like for dinner? Your choice." Stella asked trying to cheer him up slightly. Mina walked in the door, blew Izuku a kiss and then went upstairs. She wanted to talk to Duncan and demand for him to repay a favor. Finding her older Brother playing Video Games on his computer, she entered the room and closed the door.

"Tonight dear brother you are going to repay that favor you owe me." Mina stated as her brother Duncan paused the game and exhaled.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked as she smiled evilly at him.

"Nothing too serious, I want to sleep with Izuku tonight. No we are not going to do it. I just want to sleep with him in the same bed, so tonight we are going to sneak him into my room and if our Parental Units come and check to make sure he is in this room. You are to make sure that it looks like he is." Mina told him thrusting the green stuffed animal toy that she had brought from her room. He instantly understood and took the toy.

"This squares the Favors sister and I am trusting you not to do anything tonight." Duncan stated as he glared at her sternly. "If you are caught you are on your own." He added and she shrugged, not really caring if they were caught. She just needed desperately to feel Izuku in bed with her. To have his arms around her and her arms around him.

"Alright." Mina said then went downstairs. Slightly excited that tonight she would have Izuku in bed with her. Sitting next to him, she winked at him. Deciding not to tell him until later tonight of her plan.

Climbing the stairs that night, holding Izuku's hand Mina instantly pulled him into her room and put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything. "Shh. I want you to sleep with me tonight, I need to have you in bed with me." She whispered, taking him towards her small twin bed. Making him lay down. She then joined him and put her arms around him. "To allay your fears, no we are not going to do it. I just missed having you in bed with me." She told him, her voice low and she smiled at him. Putting her head onto his chest and closing her eyes. Snuggling closer to him. He understood, the two nights they spent together and the night in the hospital it was extremely wonderful to sleep with Mina. Both had slept soundly and comfortably throughout the nights.

Duncan played his part, using a couple of pillows and the stuffed toy to simulate Izuku was indeed in the other bed. Then with a grimace moved over to his own. "I just hope you are not doing something that gets me in trouble." He muttered as he laid down and turned off the lights. An hour later his mother peeked in and then shut the door. "Fooled you, Mom." Then he fell asleep.

Next Stella checked on Mina, mainly to make sure that she was indeed still in bed and was not planing on anything. Seeing Mina finally sleeping soundly, she smiled. The last three nights, Stella noticed that Mina was not sleeping well. Tossing and turning most of the night. With a small smile she closed the door and made her way to her and Duran's room. Thinking perhaps she did not need to check on the two teenagers, they had not done anything and deserved the benefit of the doubt. That and Stella was feeling exhausted from checking every couple of hours.

Noticing the door opening, Mina moved so that she blocked it that no one would see that Izuku was in bed with her. Sliding on top of him and placing her hand over his mouth. "Bed check." She whispered to him and then stared down into his eyes. When the door shut again she continued to stay on top of him, not really wanting to move. It felt good to be where she was, pressing her lips down onto his and kissed him. At the same time, moved her hands down his sides and to his pajamas, trying to pull them down. Parting slightly he stared at her.

"I thought you just wanted to sleep?" Izuku asked her in a hushed voice. She bit her bottom lip. Feeling him move his own hands down onto her pajama short covered ass and squeezing her cheeks.

"Not anymore, I need this Izuku. I need this so badly." Mina gasped out as she moved her right hand over to his now throbbing area. Trying valiantly to release him. They were both covered by the blanket and she just could not wait anymore, she wanted him so much. Thrusting her left hand into the night stand, she removed a condom from inside a book. Right were she hide it earlier. Bringing it back and tearing the plastic foil away with her teeth. Giving it to him. Then moving her hips slightly she pulled her shorts down and then with some help from him, pulled his pants down. Retaking the condom and putting it on him. Biting the pillow as they began to have sex. It took all of her concentration to keep from being heard by her parents or brother. Biting the pillow, her hand and even him, locking her lips onto his and making noise in his mouth when it got really difficult to remain quiet. Thrusting her hips as she and he made love. With sudden relief they finished together and she relaxed comfortably on him. She smirked at him as they both tried to catch their breaths as quietly as possible. "It was good, but I like to make noise." She admitted and held him tightly to her. Deciding it was alright that she lied to Duncan. She never really intended to have sex with Izuku, it just happened. Near dawn, Mina awoke and told him to sneak back into Duncan's room. Not wanting either of them to get caught so perhaps they could do that again. Kissing her at the door of her room.

"I love you Mina." Izuku said and she smiled and then swatted him on his ass.

"I love you too, now hurry before my Dad or Mom comes out and catches you." Mina ordered and then smiled at him, as he quickly entered Duncan's room and she knew that they had gotten away with not only making love but being able to sleep the night together. It did feel satisfying to make love, somewhat thrilling to know at anytime they could get caught. So she decided that they would definitely have to do that again. Going back inside she picked up the used condom with a tissue and headed for the bathroom. She had to dispose of the evidence or anyone could discover it and then she knew that both of them would be in some serious trouble. Making sure it was flushed she smiled into the mirror. "Oh yeah we need to do that again." Turning and went back to her room.

In the morning, Mina almost felt like skipping down the stairs and when she saw Izuku sitting at the kitchen table, she smirked. "Good morning Izuku." She said, winking at him. "Did you sleep well last night, I know I did?" Seeing her Mother near the stove, she leaned down with her mouth mere inches from his ear. "Last night was great." She whispered then went over to get a cup of coffee.

"You do look like you slept well Mina." Stella remarked with a smile. "I was a bit worried about you, it seems that you have not been sleeping well the last couple of days." She said as she handed Mina a plate of eggs and bacon. "Perhaps what you did last night you should repeat tonight." Mina grinned and nodded.

"I would love that, Mom." Mina said then turned and saw Izuku blush slightly. Sitting she touched his thigh and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think whatever I did last night should be repeated tonight?" She asked Izuku and he almost coughed on his own coffee.

"Careful Izuku, that Coffee is hot." Stella advised and continued making breakfast for Duran, Duncan and herself. Not seeing Izuku giving Mina a scolding look. Since it was pouring rain outside with lightening and thunder. Izuku headed outside. It was Saturday Morning and on Monday the Award Ceremony would finally hopefully calm down all the attention on him. It felt good to be outside and not have to sneak around. Even though it was raining, it did not matter to him. It was just nice to be outside.

"You are getting wet." Mina said from the back porch, seeing him just stand under the downpour and relish in the fact that he was outside and not worry about some nosy neighbor seeing him.

"Right now I do not care." Izuku said as the rain pelted him. "Oh that inside was not funny. Are you trying to give me a stroke?" He stated and could not help but smile at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, but I felt good and last night was really fun. I could not help myself and I would not mind repeating that tonight." Mina told him as she stepped off the porch to join him under the falling water. "Though I would have liked it more if I could have made some noise without worrying about being to loud." She admitted, stepping closer and putting her arms around him. "Are you really upset with me or is it just for show?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I am not upset. Annoyed but not upset." Izuku put his own arms around her and they kissed under the rain. Then they heard the door open.

"Are you two trying to catch cold or be seen?" Duran protested as he glared at the two teenagers. In the last few days he had seen the two holding and kissing each other and as Mina's father he did not really like it. He knew they were doing that, but that did not mean that he liked to see it. With a scowl, he closed the door and went back inside. Deciding that soon he would have to have a serious talk once again with Izuku and it was not about Posters. No this time it was more important subject. Such as what was Izuku's intention with his Daughter.

That night to Mina's disappointment and dismay, she could not bribe or co-hearse Duncan to allow them to do the same thing again. She wanted to so badly, but if Duncan would not cooperate then there was no possible way for her to sneak Izuku once again into her room. She even considered sneaking into Duncan's room and joining Izuku in bed with him. Though sex would not be an option at all and she did not see the point of getting in trouble for doing that. Climbing into bed she put the condom back into it's hiding place. Nope she would not get any action tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night if she could convince Duncan to cooperate.

On Monday, Izuku felt nervous as he walked into the backyard. Mina and her family would meet him at the Government Building for the presentation. For him it meant changing and flying there. "See you there." He said to them as he exhaled. "Shazam." He said with no real thrill. He really did not want to receive a Medal for doing something extremely stupid. But if it reduced the interest in him then it was worth it. Taking to the air, Mina and her family watched him soar away.

"We better get going, parking is going to be a disaster and we have to pick up Inko." Duran stated as he headed for the car, followed by his wife, son and daughter. If everything went as planned, then Izuku would be able to return home at his and his Mother's apartment. Which meant that they would not have to worry about any shenanigans between the two teenagers. Well while he was only one bedroom away. For Mina the weekend started out great, but both Saturday Night and then Sunday she had been unable to get Duncan to agree and that meant she could not have Izuku in her bed either night. So she was feeling a little deprived as she sat in the car. Wondering if she should have just flown to he Ceremony with him and perhaps spend some actual alone time with him. Though she still preferred Izuku over his Marvel form.

Arriving at the Large Government Building, Izuku saw Almight waiting on the podium and before it was several thousand people. Landing next to Almight, the larger hero maneuvered him inside. "Welcome young Midoriya, this should not take more then an hour and once done it should help with the little problem with the Press." Almight said loudly, then introduced Izuku to the Government Officials. The Leadership Council and the Hero Administration Directors.

"I hope so, I can't keep hiding." Izuku stated as he met the others, not mentioning where he was hiding so that if he had to he could return and keep out of sight. Twenty three minutes later, they stood on the podium and Izuku could tell that Mina and her family had arrived. Several reporters clustered towards her and he was tempted to fly down and help his poor Girlfriend. But Midnight, Mt Lady and Kaumi Woods moved to intercept the Reporters and helped Mina make it to the guest location before the podium. After several speeches from the Government Officials, Izuku received the Citizen Hero Medal and he was expected to say a few words. That he was not prepared for. Standing before the reporters and cheering masses, he swallowed and felt sweat run down his face. Closing his eyes he sought out what he was going to say from the Wisdom of Solomon. Letting the Courage of Achilles also help him. "I thank those that decided to give me this Medal, even though I do not deserve it and have decided not to accept it. In retrospect I basically blundered into a situation that I was not prepared for and in my inexperience only was lucky that I or anyone else was not seriously hurt or killed. So I am not ready to become a licensed hero and until I am I will no longer put myself into situations that I should not be placed in." With that said, Izuku stepped away from the Microphones and refused to answer any questions from the Reporters. Handing the Medal back to the one that gave it to him. That would be later during a prearranged Press Conference at the entrance of the UA School.

To his relief the speech had its desired effect and he was able to walk without too much problems down to where Mina waited. She smiled and took his hand. "Want to change and take a nice walk?" She asked and he nodded with enthusiasm. The crowds of people parted to let him and her pass. Once in the clear, she stepped away and he said the word again. With a flash of Lightening, he was Izuku again. Holding hands with their fingers intertwined, she leaned against him. "I guess it is back to normal, that means you can go home." She said with some disappointment, she liked having him at her house. Though she would not mind if they could have had more private moments together. Especially like, Friday Night. They were able to walk the whole distance to the UA without anyone trying to mob them and Izuku relished in the inattention. "You should get used to the attention, in a couple years you are going to get a lot of it." Mina told him and he grimaced.

"I know you are right, but I will hate it." Izuku said as he looked at Mina. "Tomorrow we will be together for Nine Months. Where has the time gone?" He asked changing the subject from him to them. She smiled back at him and shrugged.

"No idea, though it does not seem like nine months. It longer. Which is a good thing." Mina replied and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. Nine months they had been together and everyday was wonderful to her. Each day she loved him more and more and she knew he felt the same. Then she stopped walking and he did as well. "Izuku." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Yes, Mina. What is wrong?" Izuku asked as he suddenly felt concerned that there was something wrong. "Oh man you want to break up, don't you?" He asked her and she shook her head and gave a short laugh.

"No you idiot! I want to Marry you in One Year Four Months from now!" Mina saw his shocked expression on his face. "Yes Izuku I am asking you to Marry me then." She declared and he gave a short chuckle.

"I am supposed to ask you when it is time." Izuku informed her and she moved closer, staring at him in the eyes.

"So ask me in a year then, but for now I just want you to know that I want you to ask me. Because I love you Izuku and want to marry you." Mina told him and he nodded.

"Okay, so we are what I understand is that we are engaged to be engaged. Want me to get you a ring or something, because I will if it will make you happy?" Izuku asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope not yet. A kiss will do for now." Mina told him and they kissed, holding the embrace for several moments. Parting they continued to walk towards the School, their steps with a little more joy in them. "Oh I am going to tell my Parents that we are Engaged to be Engaged. It is up to you to tell your Mother." She told him and he exhaled sharply. Knowing his mother was either going to be thrilled or pissed. Before they walked another ten feet, a lightening bolt struck Izuku and he disappeared. Mina looked down at her empty hand then over where Izuku had been a second ago. "Izuku!" She said in panic, glancing upwards and all around her. She had not heard him say Shazam and was instantly worried as she tried to find him.

With a flash of sparkling energy Izuku tried to focus his eyes on where he was. A second ago he was with Mina and now he had no idea. "Welcome Mortal." A voice said before him. "I am Zeus, King of the Gods and I want to talk to you." Izuku stared towards the source of the voice and he saw them. He recognized Solomon immediately. He sensed that he was in some type of trouble.

"Yes Sir." Izuku said and Zeus laughed loudly.

"Call us Lord or Milord young Mortal." One of the others demanded and Izuku looked at the other. This one had immense Muscles and he suspected that it was Hercules.

"That is not necessary my Son. Now Izuku Midoriya I have brought you here for something that concerns me and the rest of the Gods." Zeus said as he looked down at Izuku and the mortal knew he was in some type of trouble. "We understand that you have recently pledged to be married to another Mortal and we do not believe that would be wise." The King of the Gods stated.

"Why Milord? I love her and want to Marry her when I am old enough." Izuku replied and he heard a feminine voice giggle behind him. He was tempted to turn and see the source of the laughter. But remained staring at the Six Gods that had summoned him.

"That is something that we cannot allow, Mortal. So we give you a choice. Our Power or her." Another God said and Izuku could tell for some reason it was Atlas. Izuku smirked and shrugged.

"Then I choose her. Take the Power then." Izuku replied and another held his hand up.

"Wait before you make this decision, think of what it means young Mortal. You will no longer be Marvel. Just a normal Mortal and on a world where just about everyone has powers. You will be once again normal." The God Mercury said as he gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"I love her and if it means that I am to be like I was. Like I said take the Power of Shazam away." Izuku stated and waited. Every God before him smiled.

"Good Izuku Midoriya that is exactly what we wanted to hear. You have passed our test and that is why we brought you here. At a time we were concerned that you were not the right choice to have the Power of SHAZAM. Now we know you are the one to be our champion. We will return you now." Zeus said and then smiled even wider. "Oh upon the day you take this Mina Ashido as your wife, we plan on giving her a wedding gift. So we hope you have chosen well." Before Izuku could ask, he was sent back to Mina.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 10

( _Authors Note: I borrowed the Engaged to be Engaged from the Cartoon Series **UGLY AMERICANS**.)_

 _(For those that wonder why I selected Mina Ashido to be with Izuku Midoriya. IT was actually a toss-up between Mina Ashido and Turo Hagakure, both have a personality that seems to draw attention to them. It finally came down to Mina, because her Quirk made her outer appearance though cute different. Since Izuku was born without a Quirk was different so naturally the two would become close. Differences generally will make someone appeal to each other easily.)_

In another flash Izuku was once again besides Mina. She jumped into his arms and kissed him roughly. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried that I would never see you again!" She asked him in fear and desperation. After comforting her for a few moments he smiled at her.

"It is alright, I was on Mount Olympus. The Gods wanted to talk to me and took me before them." Izuku told Mina and she looked at him skeptically. "Really I was on Mount Olympus." He told her, nodding. "They wanted me to pick between you or the Powers. I told them I love you and they could take the Powers." Though he was tempted at the time to tell the Gods they could cram the Power of Shazam up their Immortal Asses. But resisted the urge to say that.

"I guess you are no longer Marvel then." Mina asked with some minor hope that they did strip the Powers away. She also did not want him to go back to being like he was. It was somewhat confusing to her. He shook his head.

"Nope, I am still Marvel. It was a test to make sure that I am worthy of the Powers. Now the bad news, they plan on giving you a wedding gift when we do get Married and I am a little concerned about that." Izuku admitted as he tried to think what type of gift could the Gods have in mind to give her.

"Why are you concerned?" Mina asked also wondering what these Gods had in mind. He shook his head and looked upwards.

"Well more like worried. Let's just say I have this feeling that whatever this gift is. I do not think it will be a China Set." Izuku said and then retook her hand, they were going to be extremely late for School. Even though they had a pass until Noon.

 **Time Skip: One Year Four Months**

The last 16 Months went by normally. In that time Mina and Izuku grew closer together which surprised everyone. Moving into the UA Dormitory, made their lives interesting in the beginning especially since Mina would either sneak into Izuku's room or have him sneak into hers. The couple moved in together Seven Months later. Petitioning Principle Nezu and then the School Administration for permission. In three days they were graduating and had full Side Kick Status into two different Hero Agencies. Izuku was admitted to the Nighteye Agency and Mina to the Uwabami Agency. Following Nighteye's advice not to be in the same Agency.

Inside the Dorm Room that was assigned to them for the last 6 Months, Izuku packed the final items in a box. "Are you really going to bring your Almight collection to our apartment?" Mina asked him as he taped the Box shut. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yep. I plan on putting them in our bedroom." Izuku stated as he lifted the Box and put it with the others. Mina chuckled and shook her head.

"I was thinking a Storage Unit." Mina stated as she stepped closer and put her arms around him. "Just think this time next month, and you are officially and legally mine." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't owned me since we met. Well you owned my heart." Izuku said as he leaned her back and she laughed. Then kissed him. Parting she looked over at the bare Mattress.

"Any chance of one more time on the bed?" Mina asked as she smiled seductively at him. He immediately chuckled and shook his head.

"What was earlier? When I packed the Sheets, Pillows and Blankets?" Izuku asked her remembering being tackled and pushed onto the Mattress and her almost ripping his and her clothes off, for what was supposed to be the last time on the bed. She shrugged her shoulders and her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"That was just a warm-up until now. What do you expect, I like having sex with you and it is extremely satisfying. Now strip, I want another round." Mina ordered pulling a condom out of her pocket of her pants and holding it up for him to take.

"You know normally a guy carries them around." Izuku said to Mina and she smiled. She immediately reached up to pull her shirt off and headed for the bare mattress. Removing her shorts, panties and bra, knowing he was admiring her form even though he had seen so many times before.

"Whoever said I was normal, I thought you loved me for being adnormal." Mina snickered and Izuku walked over and took her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles behind him. Placing her arms around his neck and moving herself up and down upon him. "Oh, I need you Izuku. Hurry I need this, right now." She gasped. With sharp exhale he pushed down his pants and underwear and quickly put the condom on. With some maneuvering by her, they started in the standing position and then on the bare mattress. One time more turned into three times and when they were finished, Izuku wondered with all these diversions if they would actually be fully moved before the sun set. Cheating Izuku changed into Marvel and carried the packed boxes to their new apartment. Which took him three trips back and forth. Returning from the last trip, he changed back and they walked to their new apartment four miles away. Holding hands and talking about Graduation Monday.

Entering their new Apartment, they immediately began to unpack. "Okay while I do this, go get the Furniture." Mina ordered as she pointed to the Balcony and Izuku rolled his eyes. "Go on, do not worry I will not throw out your precious Almight collection." She told him and he walked to the Balcony and with a simple word changed again. Flying to the Storage Unit to carry back the Furniture. The first trip he brought the Bed and Dressers. Setting them down exactly where Mina pointed to in the bedroom. Next all of the living room furniture. Couch, coffee table and chairs. The last trip was a Kitchen Table set and all of the small appliances. Changing back to Izuku, he immediately went to check on his collection and found them stored still in the box in the closet. He went to remove it and she frowned. "Nope, they stay there or you take them to the storage unit." She stated and he looked at her sadly, almost pleading with her. "Shit, okay. But not the Bedroom. I am not sleeping the rest of my life having a bunch of Almight posters and toys staring at me. Go ahead and put them in the spare bedroom." Pointing to the smaller room that she had planned to use as an exercise room.

"You are too good to me." Izuku said and Mina exhaled, as he took his collection into the small room and started to set put them around the room. Hearing her grumble about that someday Izuku would be even more famous then his exalted Almight.

 **The Wedding Gift from the Gods: Miss Miracle**

Without warning a flash of light and a crash of lightening enveloped the room she was in. When he entered she was gone and he knew the Gods had summoned her to them. "What the hell?" Izuku gasped out as he ran to the balcony and looked upwards. The Gods had decided to give the gift early.

Mina's vision sparkled in front of her eyes as she tried to see, the flash had blinded her and as she looked about she saw Women sitting on large thrones before her. "Welcome Mina Ashido, soon to be wife of Izuku Midoriya. I am Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods." Hera announced and Mina suspected that she owed Izuku an apology. She never really believed before, even though he told her several times that the Gods were real.

"What do you want with me, Maam?" Mina stuttered and stammered out as the Six before her chuckled and laughed. One to Hera right, looked down at her and smiled.

"Why to give you our Wedding Gift of course. I am Athena and this is; Artemis, Hestia, Atalanta and him over there is Hermes." Athena said as she pointed over to one side. "We asked him to be here to add something grand to our Gift." She said and smiled over at him. He gave a waving bow as he smiled at Mina. She swallowed the dryness in her throat.

"You see, My Husband Zeus believes that you are crucial to Marvel to become the great Champion that we all desire. So to that end, we have decided to also provide a Champion and you are it. From this point on you will be granted our grace and powers. You will have divinity from me, Hera. The Knowedge of Athena, the Skill of Artemis. The Fire of Hestia. The Athletics of Atalanta and the Quickness of Hermes." Hera said to Mina and the Goddess chuckled. "As you have heard the letters of our first name does not quite provide a good word for you to call upon. So you will have to use SHAZAM as well. But your abilities will come from us. Thus you will then be called Miss Miracle." The other Goddesses and the one God, all laughed at that and Mina just stood there in shock. "Go now our Champion and congratulations upon your upcoming Marriage." With a wave Hera sent Mina home.

Once again she could not quiet see as lights danced in front of her vision. "Mina!" She heard Izuku say as he grabbed her and held her tightly to him. "Are you alright? They did not hurt you did they?" He asked and Mina finally could see and she smiled.

"No. The Goddesses and one God named Hermes gave me a Wedding Gift early. Wait until I tell you what it is, I think you might finally have a stroke." Mina told him and he guided her over to the nearby couch, wanting to hear what she was about to tell him. Then she decided to show him, stepping out onto the balcony she inhaled. "SHAZAM." She said and with a flash of Lightening and Mina changed into Miss Miracle. She grew about six inches and her muscles grew to that of an Athlete, her pink hair also grew longer and hung down her back. Her Uniform basically was the same as Marvel's, but she wore a skirt that hung down to her knees and the Lightening Bolt was blazed on her chest, which also was larger. Izuku's eyes bulged.

"Whoa!" Izuku gasped out and Mina now Miss Miracle, smiled at him. She went to look at herself and she giggled. Then came back she floated into the air, purely by accident. Looking down she saw her feet a foot above the floor and her eyes widened. Izuku shrugged. "I guess you can fly." He commented and she put her hands over her mouth and squealed with delight. "I wonder what else you can do?"

"Let's go find out." Mina stated and floated over to the balcony. Izuku joined her and said the word as well. Changing into Marvel. They both took to the air and after some trial and error, Mina was able to fly normally. "This is amazing." She said and Izuku led her to the same area where he tested his own abilities. They found that Mina was about half as strong as he is, which she suspected that her strength was from Atalanta There was other differences. She could create fireballs and hurl them with pinpoint accuracy. Knowing instantly that the fire was from Hestia and the perfect aim was from Artemis. Her ability to fly and at great speed was from Hermes and his Quickness. Finding out she could fly faster then Izuku confirmed that. After several hours she could not fully discover what Hera's divinity gave her. Floating in the air, she smirked and flew towards Izuku almost colliding with him wrapping her arms around Izuku in midair, she kissed him playfully. "This is some Wedding Gift. I guess I will have to tell Uwabami about this, right?" She asked him as looked down towards the ground. They were hovering at least a hundred feet in the air.

"I believe that would be prudent. I do wonder if you can still use acid or not as Miss Miracle." Izuku said as she winkled her nose. Holding one of her palms upward, she focused on creating Acid and to her delight a small pool began to form in her hands. "Well that answers that." She then reabsorbed the Acid and smiled. 'Show off." He grunted.

"Come on, lets fly around a bit." Mina said as she took his hand and they soared higher, flying about not in any real direction. After an hour, Mina wanted to do something else. But that something was not as Miss Miracle or Marvel. Angling back towards their apartment they both changed and Mina almost dragged Izuku into the bedroom.

Attending Graduation, Mina was tempted to go as Miss Miracle instead of herself. She still had to tell Uwabami about the small change that had occurred. It would be somewhat both herself and her other self, Miss Miracle that would now be a full time Sidekick. It made sense to her and Izuku, but when she tried to explain it to their closest friends, they stared at her with confusion. "So let me get this straight. You cannot tell us why or how, but now you have another Quirk and it is like Izuku's?" Momo said frowning as she looked over at Toru, Tenya, Shoto, Orchaco and Katsuki. All of them just stared at Izuku and at Mina, attempting to fully understand. Like Izuku. Mina did not tell them that the Powers and Abilities were a Wedding Gift to her from Five Olympian Goddesses and One God. Suspecting that they would think she was deluded or insane.

"That is about it. I guess I will have to show you, so you will fully understand." Mina stated, stepping back and then. "Shazam." She intoned and the Lightening struck her and she changed into Miss Miracle. Standing now with her hands on her hips, she shrugged and smiled. All five of their friends stared wide eyed at her in total shock.

"Wow!" Orchaco stammered out as she blinked and looked up at a now much taller and muscular Mina. "So now you are like him. Does that mean you can fly and all that?" She asked and Mina nodded.

"Yep. Just like him when he is Marvel. What is extremely cool is even in this form I can still use my own Quirk. Though now I can toss it further and with perfect aim." Mina informed Orchaco and the others.

"I think that makes sense, you are you but you are also Miss Miracle. So whatever Quirk you have is available to you since it is still you. Izuku did not have a Quirk before, so when he gained this one. There was no other Quirk to add to his Marvel form." Tenya informed everyone and though it was confusing it did make sense.

"Exactly. When I change, my body may become more but it is still basically me." Mina said as she found it easier to understand almost everything. Then it came to her, she had the Knowledge of Athena. "That is why when Izuku becomes Marvel, he is essentially himself but more with the Powers." She said and saw Izuku smirk at her. With that explained, she turned to Izuku. "Let's fly home. I still have to get used to this." She told him as she gestured to herself. They had spent half of the weekend still trying to fully understand her different Powers and Abilities. Searching the internet to try to understand what Hera's divinity contributed to Mina's new Form.

Landing on the Balcony, they both changed and entered. Mina turned on her phone and on it was a missed call from Uwabami. Listening to the message, she frowned. "Uwabami wants me to come to her the office as soon as possible." Mina stated as she headed back to the Balcony. Deciding to go as Miss Miracle not wanting to spend an hour by train to reach the Uwabami Agency Office. Out on the Balcony. She said the word and in a flash she changed, turning she smiled at Izuku. "How about Pizza tonight?" She suggested and he nodded.

"I will go get it. Want the usual?" Izuku asked and she smiled. Then took to the air, streaking off towards the Uwabami Office Building. Izuku picked up his phone and order a Large Pepperoni and Green Pepper Pizza, telling them he will come pick it up. Mainly because their favorite place did not deliver that far away. Stepping to the Balcony he changed and flew off. Landing in front of Mario's Pizzeria, he stepped inside and sat down. Not bothering to change and then change back. Picking up a Newspaper he began to skim the different articles. Not seeing or hearing when someone joined him. Looking over the top of the paper he saw the other.

"Fancy seeing you here, Marvel." The feminine voice of Mt Lady said as she smiled at him. "Though it is somewhat suspected. Mario's has the best Pizza in the city." She added, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes they are. Is that what brings you here Mt Lady?" Izuku asked and Mt Lady nodded. She then frowned slightly.

"You know I do remember that you and that young lady of yours at one time wanted to join my Agency. It was somewhat a surprise when neither of you actually Petitioned to the Mountain Agency, but that of Nighteye and Uwabami." Mt Lady informed him. "Someone would think that for some reason both of you changed your mind, I wonder why?" She asked her eyes narrowing as she stared at him.

"We both had better offers from Nighteye and Uwabami." Izuku replied as he shifted slightly, somewhat hoping the Staff at Mario's would announce his Pizza Order was ready. She still smiled sweetly at him as she shrugged her shoulders, causing her impressive chest to rise.

"I understand, it was the same with me at the time." Mt Lady said smiling. "I had originally planned to join the Uwabami Agency, but I was offered a chance to start my own Agency, so I took it. You should do the same, with your popularity I am sure that you could easily get financial backing." She stated and Izuku shook his head. Not telling her that he actually was offered the opportunity from three different companies. He declined, not wanting to do that. It would call for Mina to join the New Agency and he was convinced that Nighteye had been right. He and Mina could not be in the same Agency, it would complicate him from being a reasonably effective Hero.

"So did you selected anyone from my Class to be Sidekicks?" Izuku asked and she rolled her eyes. Then chuckled.

"Oh yeah and if I had known what type of person he was. I would not have." Mt Lady said with a shake of her head. "Minoru Mineta! Fucking little pervert! He is constantly staring at me with this lustful look that makes my skin crawl!" " She stated angrily. "I swear if he tries to accidentally see me naked one more time, I am kicking him out of my Agency and see if I pick up another from your Class. Any suggestions?" She asked with a small smile.

"If Orchaco Uraraka is not with the Gunhead Agency, if she is then perhaps Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki. Any or all of them are a way better choice then Minoru Mineta." Izuku told her and Mt Lady reached over picking up a pen and writing those names down on a Napkin.

"Thanks, I think your Pizza is ready. If you ever want to try a different Agency, you or your Girlfriend? Give me a call." Mt Lady said as she stood and left, not actually picking up an order and Izuku realized that Mt Lady's appearance here was not an accident. She was attempting to either get him to change Agencies or get a few of his recommendations of possible Sidekicks from his class. He also suspected that Minoru would not be in The Mountain Agency much longer. He did not feel sorry for Minoru, you reap what you sew and the sticky bubble classmate was a pervert plain and simple. Picking up the Pizza and paying for it, Izuku flew back to the Apartment. Deciding to contact those three and warn them that Mt Lady may be contacting them.

Rushing back after speaking with Uwabami, mostly about her new Form and abilities. Mina smiled, the snakeheaded Hero was delighted to have someone that now could do what Mina could do now as part of her agency. She then heard squealing tires and a loud crash. Looking down with her eyes of Artemis, she saw the reason. A car had collided with a dumpster and a dog laid nearby whining painfully. A little girl was crying as she tried to get to her dog. With a frown, Mina landed. "What happened?" She asked the driver of the car. The Man glared at her and grumbled.

"Fucking kid and dog just ran out in front of me, now my car insurance is going to go up." The Man stated then burped and Mina could smell the alcohol on the Drivers breath. With a stern expression, she gently led the drunk over to the curb.

"Sit down there and do not move." Mina ordered then went over to the little girl. "Are you alright?" She asked the small brown haired girl who looked up at her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He hit Pepper!" The girl wailed as she petted her dying dog. It whined and Mina's heart went out to the poor animal. In reflex, Mina knelt and placed her hands on the small dog and suddenly a white sheen enveloped the animal. In her mind she heard a voice. _DIVINITY OF HERA_. Then the dog stopped whining and got up, licking the little girls face. The girl started crying happily. "Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you." The girl cried excitingly and then hugged Mina tightly. The dog then barked and Mina's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Mina asked the dog and it barked again. Shaking her head Mina could not believe it, the dog had just thanked her as well. Glancing over, Mina saw a Police Officer trying to get the Man to stand up. But the man refused. Stating that he was told to "SIT DOWN AND DO NOT MOVE." With shock Mina walked back and shook her head. "Divinity of Hera." She whispered and wondered what else this power of Divinity could do. So far she could heal the injured, order someone to obey her and hear and understand a dog. With a small smirk, Mina walked over to the Man that was still refusing to stand up. "You may move now." She ordered and the man stood. Then with a wave to the little girl and Pepper, flew upwards. She could not wait to tell Izuku. The Divinity of Hera was amazing.

After eating Pizza, they flew towards the local Zoo. Wanting to see what other animals she could communicate with. Every Animal spoke to Mina and she could understand them all. Smiling she walked through the Zoo having full conversations with each animal. While Izuku heard nothing but growls, hisses and chirps. "I think there is a lot more to this Divinity of Hera. I think we need to fully explore this and find out what it includes." Izuku suggested and Mina nodded.

"No I am not going to release you so you can eat the Zebras." Mina said to the Lions then turned towards Izuku. "Sorry about that. I think you are right, we need to fully explore this Divinity of Hera power that I have." She nodded and they floated upwards heading back to their Apartment. Deciding to really look up the word Divinity on the Internet and seeing what it encompasses.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 11

 **Discovery and Conflict:**

Standing in the woods again where they had tested Mina's abilities a few days ago. Mina closed her eyes and listened, clearing her mind. They had discovered that the Divinity of Hera extended to that of Nature and that of the creatures within Nature itself. As she concentrated she could hear and feel Nature around her, opening her eyes everything seemed to glow with whiteness. "Whoa, I can see it. I can see Nature itself." She told Izuku as he hovered a few feet away as Marvel. Deciding to test this Divinity she pointed her hand at a sampling of a tree. "Grow." She commanded and the sampling began to expand and grow before her and Izuku. Turning into a small tree.

"That is so cool, Mina. I am almost jealous about this Divinity of Hera." Izuku stammered out impressed then she sort of slumped and fell a couple of feet. "Hey are you alright?" He asked concerned. Mina smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, it seems if I do something like that it drains me a little. I felt a wave of weakness flow through me when I made that tree grow." Mina explained as she exhaled and closed her eyes for a second. "It passed as quickly as it came." They both landed and Mina wanted to see if she could order Izuku to do something, like she did with the drunk idiot that hit the dog. "Okay, lets try this." She said and then thought of something and smiled. "I want you to do a strip tease and pole dance around that tree." She ordered Izuku in Marvel form.

"Really? You want me to strip and pole dance." Izuku said to her as she smirked evilly. "Well we can say that it does not work on me as Marvel. Lets see if it does on my other self. Shazam." He stated and the lightening changed him back to normal. "Try again." She did and again nothing. He then changed back. "Maybe it was a one time thing." He suggested.

"No it is not." A new voice stated as a Woman stepped out of the mists. She was dressed in the height of local fashion, wearing a short black skirt with a matching blouse that was low cut and showed her well endowed chest perfectly. Her long dark hair hung loose down her back and she wore glasses. That seemed to add to her allure. Mina instantly recognized the new arrival.

"It is Athena, one of the Goddesses that I met on Olympus." Mina said as she looked over at Izuku, he was gawking at her with his mouth slightly open. She elbowed him to get him to stop staring. The Goddess did not miss his attention towards her.

"I am deeply flattered Marvel, that you find me so appealing to stare at me so. But I believe your soon to be Wife does not appreciate you staring at me so." Athena said as she smiled widely. Most Mortal Men found Aphrodite to be beauty incarnate, to have one stare and gawk at her so made her feel appreciated. Izuku blinked and gazed over at Mina, who was smiling broadly. Thinking it hilarious that he was so enthused by Athena.

"You have my apologies Goddess, it is you are just so beautiful that I could not help myself." Izuku stammered out and noticed Mina now was not smiling. "I hope that I do not offend you Great Athena, but in comparison with my Mina it would be hard to tell which one is more beautiful." He added quickly hoping that it satisfied Mina some at the same time not annoy the Goddess.

"Ha, your Soon to be Husband is definitely one that has a silver tongue. You may want to watch him carefully, he could flatter himself with others with little ease." Athena remarked as she noticed Mina glance at Izuku with a bit of worry. "Though this is pleasant it is not the reason I am here. You have been perplexed in understanding the Divinity Of Hera. Discovering some of her Divinity but not all. The Gaze of Hera does allow you to control some Mortals. But only those that are in the full embrace of one or more of the Deadly Sins of Man." She explained and Mina and Izuku understood.

"That is why it worked on that drunk. He must have been Embracing one of those Sins, since he did not care that he ran over that little girls dog." Mina said, thinking she had gone to easy on the moron.

"Sounds like Pride to me, was that it he was proud of himself for running over that little girls dog. Or was it over his car that he damaged?" Izuku asked and Athena nodded.

"Exactly. Both of you understand. The Eyes of Hera is one of your most powerful abilities so use it sparingly and with great respect." Athena told her and Mina nodded, agreeing with the Goddess. "Good, I must return to Olympus now. Remember to heed my warnings Miss Miracle, the Gaze of Hera is something that if used wrongly could place you into the Embraces of the Deadly Sins. So be careful." The Goddess stated and then vanished within the Mists.

"Sounds like this Divinity Powers I have been given is really something special." Mina commented and Izuku smiled.

"Something special for a extremely special and wonderful person." Izuku chimed in and Mina rolled her eyes.

"I am not still mad that you were drooling over Athena." Mina said as she gazed over at him and he looked back with regret. "She is a Goddess and I will admit she is extremely beautiful. So I really cannot be upset that you did look." She added and he stepped closer and took her hand.

"No you should be mad, I should not have stared at her like that. I love you and I should think and believe that you are the most beautiful woman among Mortals and the Gods. I'm sorry I did stare at her and I promise that I will not be that stupid again." Izuku stated and she smiled, putting her arms around him.

"Okay you are forgiven. Lets go home, so I can forgive you properly." Mina said with a smile, taking to the air followed by Izuku. As they flew she wondered if she should keep a closer eye on him. But recanted on that idea, he had plenty of opportunities to be with someone else. Momo and Toru had almost thrown themselves at him and he at the time only had eyes for her.

On Monday Morning, they both awoke and after having breakfast it was time to begin their Sidekick Assignments. "You have a good first day." Mina said as she walked towards him. Giving him a see you later kiss and stepped out onto the balcony.

"You too." Izuku replied and after making sure that the door was locked, he joined her. In monotone they said the word and then took to the air. Parting each heading in a different direction.

Arriving at for her first day as a Sidekick for the Uwabami Agency, Mina wondered if now she had chosen the right Agency. Being Miss Miracle moved her up from being what she was before to a whole new class of potential Hero. These thoughts and feelings were confirmed when she found Uwabami sitting in front of a Make-Up Mirror applying eyeliner and other beauty products. "Ah good right on time. Okay today I have a Photo Shoot for a new product that I am endorsing. I hope to have you in that shoot, well you as Miss Miracle. After that I have a book signing at the local Barnes and Noble on Second Street." Uwabami said as she finished and admired herself in the Mirror. "Oh do you need to touch up your own Make-Up?" She asked and Mina shook her head.

"I am not wearing Make-Up." Mina declared and Uwabami looked at the Pink Skinned and Haired Amazon with shock. "What is wrong?" She asked the Head of the Agency. The older woman stood and looked up at Mina closely.

"Not possible, no one has such natural beauty as you seem to be." Uwabami stated, then winced as she realized that Mina or at the moment Miss Miracle was not wearing any Make-Up and that the younger woman in all intents and purposes did not need any. Mina knew why.

"Ah Uwabami, when I am Miss Miracle I am lets say enhanced. I am actually shorter then this and these have also increased." Mina told the older woman, indicating to the larger breasts that came with being Miss Miracle.

"Well it is definitely an advantage to be what you call enhanced. Still do not tell anyone that you are not wearing Make-Up, most of my endorsements are from the different Make-Up designers and Makers. If they found out that one of my Sidekicks do not use their products I could lose those endorsements." Uwabami informed the now totally disillusioned Mina.

On the other side of the City, Izuku was having a somewhat better first day. Entering Nighteye's Office, he noticed that Bubblegirl and Centipeder waiting. Along with a fellow Sidekick Mirio Togata. In a few months Nighteye was going to retire and Centipeder was taking over. "Ah welcome Marvel. I believe you know everyone present." Nighteye said as he looked over his desk at Izuku. "The first order of business is for you and Mirio to become familiar with our procedures and tactics. After that you both will be assigned to either Centipeder of Bubblegirl for when and if we are deployed." Nighteye told him and Mirio.

Both of the full-time Heroes instantly volunteered to be Izuku's Hero Trainer. Though Nighteye was unsure if either was up to the task. He had after Izuku's week of being an Intern suggested that Izuku consider being Almight's Intern. The Leading Hero of the Agency still believed that even now. Leaving the office with Mirio to the Main Conference Room, the two picked up the training folders and began to read. They both needed to learn how to operate within the team and that of their Hero. "I do not know if you will be able to operate within the Nighteye Agency." Mirio stated as he read. "As I understand it you are extremely strong and powerful. So whoever you are assigned to will have to consider that." The other Sidekick said as he put another folder down.

"Who would you suggest that I Sidekick with?" Izuku already knew the current suggestion by most that he had contact with. All suggested Almight. When the day ended he took to the air and headed for home and met Mina as she too was coming home.

"How was your day?" Izuku asked as he landed on the balcony, she did as well then frowned.

"I think I might have to select a different Agency. I spent most of the day following Uwabami from a Photo Shoot to a book signing back to some other nonsense. Do you still have that contact information for Mt Lady?" Mina asked as they both changed to normal. Izuku could see the frustration on her face and taking her into his arms he held her tightly.

"I thought you did not want to be in the Mountain Agency, because of your first impression of her years ago." Izuku commented as Mina grimaced. Her first impression of the Blonde Hero was when they had run into Heroine while searching for Marvel. But not the Izuku Version that he had come up with later. The first Version of a much older Izuku. Mt Lady was looking for Marvel for a whole different reason then the other Heroes that were searching for him. She wanted to find him to possibly seduce him. Mt Lady also flirted with Izuku and that Mina found to be somewhat annoying.

"Well it has to be better then being nothing more then an Assistant for someone that spends her time having Photo Shoots and Book Signings. No wonder Momo and Itsuka had not applied to be Sidekicks after being an Intern with Uwabami for a week." Mina stated with exasperation. "Remind me to ask Momo why she did not warm me about Uwabami?" She asked, though feeling slightly better being in his arms. Laying her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "So how was your first day?" She looked up at him and he shrugged.

"Other then the fact that I think that Nighteye, Centipeder and Bubblegirl believe that I would be better suited to be with Almight. It was great." Izuku said as he shook his head. He had thought about that and declined the idea. There was still a general consensus that in time Izuku would replace Almight, not something that he wanted to do. Not because Almight was his hero when he was a child, he had other reasons. The primary one was that he did not want that status. To him it seemed that Almight was essentially lonely. Not like him, he had Mina and would not give her up for anything. After consoling Mina for a few more minutes, he kissed her and went to get the mail. On the floor was a stack of envelopes. "Oh joy the Returns are here for the Invitations." He said with no real enthusiasm. Twenty Letters were in his hands, that was all that they invited to the Wedding. Fourteen of their Classmates slash Friends from UA and Relatives of both. Most of the Classmates were actually coming as couples. Orchaco and Katsuki, Momo and Shoto and finally Tenya and Toru. The others they did not know if they paired up or until they opened the Letters if they were even coming. They suspected that a good half of the other nine, maybe too busy to attend. Due to being assigned with other Agencies. Of the six; only Katsuki and Tenya were with an Agency, but told the couple that they would attend no matter what.

"Let's open them at the Table." Mina suggested and as she sat, she smiled. "Twenty Seven days to go." She stated and Izuku chuckled.

"I am surprised that you do not have it down to the Hour and Minute. I actually suspect that you do." izuku said as he sat and handed her the invitations. Opening each, she placed the Ones coming and the Ones not able to attend in separate piles. To their surprise and delight only three could not attend. Eijiro, Denki and Kyoko could not make it. Everyone else that they invited were going to attend. But her thoughts returned to her current problems. Izuku noticed and shook his head. Deciding to take her mind off the dilemma she was facing. Kneeling in front of her, he smiled up at her mischievously. She noticed his expression and looked down at him.

"What are you up to?" Mina asked as Izuku moved his hands up to her waist of her shorts and with a slight tug, pulled her shorts and panties down and off. She stared at him with confusion and some arousal. Using his hands he parted her legs and leaned forward. Going down on her. "Oh, that feels good." Mina gasped as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth and then his fingers. After several minutes she could not take it anymore. "I need you, Izuku. This is great but I need you." She moaned as he nodded and stopped. She stood and was about to go to the bed room. Instead he laid her down on the table and pulled his own pants down. Maneuvering in between her legs. pausing briefly to find a condom. "No let us just do it without one." She said with impatience not wanting to wait for him to get one. With a exhale he nodded and began to make love to her. Both knew that Mina was taking the Pill to ensure that there wasn't any accidents, so there was actually no real worry about them having an accident. The Table creaked and groaned, not as loudly as Mina moaned and groaned. When they finished she peered at him with a huge smile on her face. "That was wonderful, any chance of a repeat in our bed?" She asked and stood, kissing him with appreciation then led him into the bedroom.

Two days before the Wedding Day, Mina paced about the apartment. She held a resignation letter in her hand and she was rereading it. To her somewhat relief, Mt Lady had accepted her as a Sidekick into the Mountain Agency. Mina had tried to stay with the Uwabami Agency, but it was not what she wanted. Uwabami was more concerned about public appearances, Photo Shoots and Pandering some type of Product by doing commercials. Not what Mina intended to do. Not with the Power of Miss Miracle. She glanced around missing Izuku immensely, he was staying at Shoto and Momo's Apartment until the Big Day. She had given Shoto and Momo strict orders to make sure that Izuku was on time on the Big Day. Putting the One Letter down, she picked up something more important. Her wedding vows. She had cheated to make them sound good. Writing them as Miss Miracle with the Knowledge of Athena to help her. She suspected that Izuku had done the same with the Wisdom of Solomon.

On the day of the Wedding. Mina changed into Miss Miracle and flew to the Chapel to make sure that she was right on time. She carried her gown and a small bag of essentials in her hands as she soared high above the buildings. Arriving a full three hours before the time. Changing back to her normal self, she ran inside. Rushing to the nearest bathroom. Once within the Bathroom, she knelt in front of one of the Toilets and threw up. After several minutes of being sick, she frowned. "I must really be nervous." She said, taking some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Removing the toothpaste and toothbrush out of the bag. It would not do to have the smell of vomit on her breath the rest of the day. Momo and Orchaco arrived a few minutes later to help her get ready. Then her Family. Before she could even get dressed she had to dash back to the bathroom. Stella entered the Bride's room and both Momo and Orchaco pointed towards the bathroom. Hearing Mina vomit repeatedly, Stella smiled and moved closer to Momo.

"I do not suppose you could create a..." Stella leaned closer and whispered into the Creationists ear. Momo's eyes widened and she nodded. Then with minor concentration she pulled a small devise out of her forearm and handed it to Mina's Mother. "Thank you." She said and went to the bathroom door. "Mina, I want you to check something for me." She said loudly at the door and it opened. Mina stood at the slightly opened door, her expression pale from being sick again. Stella handed her the small device and Mina looked at it with shock.

"I am just nervous that is why I am sick." Mina protested as she winced at the small device in her hand. Her mother shook her head.

"Just humor me." Stella said and Mina shrugged and went back into the bathroom. Several minutes passed and they heard Mina inside.

"Shit!" Mina said loudly, the door opened and she stared at her mother and friends wide eyed. Holding up the device with a piece of toilet paper, so that all could see the positive on the small screen. "I am pregnant according to this." She gasped out in shock and then she smiled widely. "I am pregnant." Her mother grabbed her for a fierce hug. "I guess I better tell Izuku." She stated, beginning to cry hysterically and Stella chuckled.

"Wait until after the Wedding. I bet if you told him now he would only faint." Stella told her, starting to cry as did Momo and Orchaco.

In the Grooms Room, Izuku paced back and forth. Trying to pull at the uncomfortable tie that now hung around his neck. Shoto and Katsuki watched him with small smiles on their faces as he walked from one side to the other of the small room. "Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it. Kacchan tell me you have not lost the ring?" He asked in panic, believing if anything his best man would have lost the ring. Katsuki held up his right hand and on his smallest finger was the ring.

"Nope, not a chance." Katsuki stated. "Calm down Deku, you have lived with her for over a year and been with her for almost three years. What is the big deal about just finalizing what you started?" He asked and Shoto shook his head.

"You just wait until Orchaco wants you to do this. See how nervous you get." Shoto said to Katsuki and he frowned.

"Not going to happen." Katsuki replied and then became sour. Suspecting that Orchaco might think that after today. The wedding itself went by with no real problems except that Mina's father was reluctant to let go of his Daughter when he walked her down the aisle. After they were Married Stella whispered the good news into her husband's ear and he almost fainted. During the Bride and Groom dance, Mina told her husband the good news and Izuku fainted.

"Some Courage of Achilles." Mina said with her hands on her hips staring down at the prone Izuku as Katsuki and Shoto tried to revive him. Dragging him over to a nearby chair, so he could fully recover. Mina sat next to him on another chair and waited.

Leaving the Reception, Izuku and Mina flew towards the North. They had rented a Cabin on Lake Owakasii and planned on having a nice week long Honeymoon. It was extremely convient being able to fly as Marvel and Miss Miracle. By Car would take Nine Hours. Izuku was still in shock that Mina was pregnant, but she had told him that they would fully discuss it at the Cabin. They both knew when it happened, the day that they did not have the patience to locate any Condoms, relying upon her taking the Pill. Unfortunately the Pill did not guarantee fully that it could not happen. Not that they were really upset, in time they had planned to start a family so why not now. Arriving at the Cabin, they changed and decided to talk later. Rushing into the Cabin to consummate their marriage in a physical way. Later in the day, Mina sat on Izuku's lap leaning back against him in the single chair on the deck. "So Husband we are finally married." Mina stated, wanting to do this for almost two years. He smiled at her and held her tightly to him.

"Yes we are my Lovely Wife." Izuku replied and she leaned back slightly, kissing him. "So do you want to talk about our little happy accident?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Why not, you do know Mt Lady is not going to be happy about this. I just with her Agency this week and within a couple of months I will have to put in for Maternity Leave. Not a good start." Mina said and Izuku chuckled. "It is not funny, this is going to really upset my plans to make Hero this year." She complained and he understood.

"Sorry. I guess that is how it has to be." Izuku informed her and she winced. "Perhaps there is a way that you can still go to the Mountain Agency and retain your status as a Sidekick." He suggested and she closed her eyes. She knew exactly what he was hinting at, there was always Administrative jobs within any Agencies and with her being pregnant that would be the only way she could still work at the Mountain Agency.

"That sucks, but you are right. After our Honeymoon I will talk to Mt Lady. Now perhaps you are rested enough so that we can have a few more encores of what we did earlier." Mina stated and stood, giving him the come hither look and walked inside the Cabin.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 12

 **The Honeymoon is Over: Back to Work**

Reluctantly Mina walked into the Mountain Agency, the week prior had gone by in a flash to her. Though she enjoyed it thoroughly. Her and Izuku had spent the entire week almost having non-stop sex and upon returning to their apartment spent another night having several encores. It was so much more interesting now that they were married. At first she had to convince Izuku that they could continue to have sex, because he believed that it would somehow harm the baby if they did. She put him straight, even showed him on the internet that it was perfectly safe for them to have sex right up to her almost giving birth. Now she was about to ask her new Employer to put her on the inactive list and it bothered her. She had just started as a Sidekick and now her plans to make Hero was going to be placed on a temporary hold. Stepping into the office, Mt Lady looked at her from the couch. "Ah Miss Miracle; Mina welcome back." Noticing that Mina was not in Uniform. Then finally seeing Mina's expression, she winced. "What is is?" Looking down, Mina exhaled sharply.

"I need to be placed on inactive status for a while." Mina stated as Mt Lady sat up and frowned.

"How long on inactive status?" Mt Lady asked. "This places me in a very awkward position, you just officially signed on less then 10 Days ago." She said as she took off her mask. Mina scowled.

"About 9 to 11 Months." Mina stated and though Mt Lady was a blonde she was not stupid. She smiled broadly and walked towards her.

"I did not even know you two were thinking of having children. This is wonderful! Of course you can be placed on inactive statue." With her mask off Mt lady was now Takeyama Yu and would expect Mina to call her by that. She thought for a moment. "Hey I have an idea that will keep you within active status. I hate doing the administrative end of running this Agency. Why don't you do it. I mean it is not hard, all it entails is keeping the paperwork in order and making sure that all the reports are filed." She suggested and Mina grimaced.

"That sounds like shit work." Mina protested, but if it kept her active then she did not have a choice. "I guess I will do it." She said finally and Takeyama smiled broadly. Leading her towards the large desk that sat on one end of the room. Sitting behind the desk, she looked at the stacks of papers and reconsidered.

"Oh I have let some of this go for a while. Take your time, everything has to be completed in triplicate." Takeyama informed her, pointing to the Government Forms that were piled at least a foot high. "Mostly you just have to check the boxes that can be answered by these over here." She said pointing to another stack of papers. "After staple the related papers together and put them in an Envelope and that is it." Picking up the first Form, Mina exhaled.

"This is going to take forever." Mina complained and then began to get to work. It was a way to keep her status active.

Flying above the City, Izuku aka Marvel made his way towards the Nighteye Agency. He had not heard from Mina yet, but he suspected that she had told Mt Lady about her condition and the need to be placed on Inactive Status. He felt sorry for her and wished that he could do more then just be there for her. Landing on the roof of the Nighteye Agency, he made his way inside. He was stopped by Bubblegirl. "Nighteye retired and we are in the midst of the transitioning of leadership." She told him as she gave a soft giggle. "Centipeder is not in a good mood. I guess it takes a lot of Administrative details that he was not ready for. Right now he is talking to the Investors and the Lawyers." Bubblegirl added gesturing to the Main Office of the Agency, the door was shut and both knew that Centipeder was inside regretting becoming the new Leader.

"So what do we do for now?" Izuku asked and Bubblegirl shrugged. She did not know.

"At the moment nothing. I think the only reason the Investors are willing to keep everything as status quo is because you are here." Bubblegirl stated, she had heard the Investors talking to Centipeder, until they shut the door. "There was some hinting that if you were not part of the Agency, that they would pull their funding and close this Agency." She did not tell Izuku that some of the Investors actually wanted Marvel to be the new Leader and Head of the Agency. When one of the Lawyers came out of the Office, he immediately smiled and approached Marvel.

"Ah good you are here, Marvel. Mister Inugudi would like a word with you." The well dressed Man said. "In private." He said looking at Bubblegirl and then led Izuku to a nearby corner of the Main Room. A much older Man left the Office and this one Izuku noticed walked with a cane. The Man smiled and walked easily up to him.

"Leave us, Terrance. I wish to have a word with Marvel." Inugudi stated and then after the Lawyer walked away. "At this moment I am the primary investor into the Nighteye Agency and I have my concerns that this Agency will be able to function without Nighteye's Leadership." The Older white haired Man said.

"I personally do not have any concerns, Sir. Centipeder is a good person and I respect him." Izuku told Inugudi and the older man shook his head.

"Well it is my financing that keeps this Agency operational. I will continue the funding if you assure me that you are going to remain within this Agency. I believe that you will eventually be considered the replacement for Almight. So it is logical that if you remain then this Agency would gain more attention. My investments then would be compensated and that is exactly what I want." Inugudi said with a wave of his hand. Gesturing around him.

"I am staying if that is what you want to hear and if you are thinking of making me the Leader or Head of the Nighteye Agency. I would decline that offer." Izuku told the older man and Inugudi winced slightly.

"Not yet, but eventually it will not be up to you. For this Agency to grow it needs a very influential presence and that is you. In time you will have to take the position and at that time this Agency will then be renamed after you." Inugudi did not wait for Izuku to answer, walking away the older man went back inside the Office. Bubblegirl returned and noticed his expression.

"Let me guess, Mister Inugudi wanted to know if you are going to stay with the Nighteye Agency and if you could be convinced to take the Role of Leader of the Agency." Bubblegirl said and Izuku nodded. "Thought so. You do know eventually you will have to replace Centipeder as the Head of the Agency. I think that he actually wants you to." They both stood there looking at the closed door to await the decisions of the Investors.

After a long day staring at Paperwork and Reports, Mina looked forward to taking an aspirin and laying down. Landing on the balcony of their apartment she was about to change, then noticed that her and Izuku's apartment was not their apartment anymore. Staring in shock she looked into what was supposed to be the Living Room, but now it looked like a Thrown Room and it was ten times as large as it once was. "Okay this is weird." Mina gasped out as she peered into the vast room. Stepping inside, she gazed up at the Thrown's and two Fifteen Foot people smiled back at her.

"Welcome home, Miss Miracle. We wish to have words with you." The Man said and Mina suspected that he was Zeus King of the Gods. She already recognized Hera. Moving towards them, she gave a short bow.

"Thank you Milord, may I ask what you are doing here?" Mina asked and Zeus chuckled, looking over at Hera.

"We have just learned of your pregnancy and we have come to discuss something vastly important." Hera declared and Mina heard Izuku arrive on the Balcony. He started to step into the room and Zeus growled.

"You are not required. So begone Marvel." Zeus stated and with a wave of his huge hand a lightening bolt slammed into Izuku blasting him off the Balcony and away. Mina spun towards where her Husband was just a second ago.

"IZUKU!" Mina screamed in anguish, ready to soar out the window to make sure that Izuku was not harmed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" She roared at Zeus and Hera stepped down placing her hand on Mina's shoulders.

"He will be well and uninjured. Correct Milord Husband." Hera said towards Zeus who lowered his head slightly with a small nod. "Please Miss Miracle this is important and we need you to understand why it is so." The Goddess guided Mina over to one of the soft white double chairs and had her sit. "Your pregnancy concerns us, because the Oracle has foreseen that your child will have assess of all Twelve Gods and Goddesses power at the age of Fifteen." Zeus stepped down and stood before Mina.

"Do you understand why we are concerned, in essence your daughter will basically be a Goddess." Zeus said and Mina scowled, she did not let the OBYGN tell her what she was having and to have someone blurt out and ruin the surprise upset her.

"Husband I believe that she wished for that to be a surprise. I must apologize for his slip of the tongue." Hera said as she sat down next to Mina. "But you do understand our concern. Your Daughter will be asked to make a choice when she is 18. To remain here as a Mortal or she may become a Goddess and join us on Olympus." She told her and Mina stared at them with shock. "Though if she remains, we will reduce the power to her. Otherwise she will be a Goddess among Mortals and that could be a problem." Mina shrugged.

"That is years away and I and Izuku are planning on having more children. At least two more." Mina told them and both the God and Goddess winced. Hera lowered her gaze and looked at her sorrowfully. "What? You are not going to tell me that you do not want me to have more." She suspected something was direly wrong when Zeus would not look at her.

"No. We do not have the right. I am sorry dear, but you will not have any more children after this one." Hera said tears touching her eyes as she looked at the Mina and saw the sudden understanding come to her. Mina began to cry as she looked down at her stomach. "To alley your fears and suspicions we did nothing, it would seem that you will become barren after having your daughter." Pulling Mina into her arms as she consoled the Mortal girl.

"But I want more." Mina wailed as she put her arms around Hera and cried. Glancing up to see Zeus wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Bah. See what you have done, I now shed tears in sorrow for your own grief. But you do have my condolences and if I could I would do something so that you could have more children." Zeus stated as he turned away, not wanting to let anyone see him grieve for a mere Mortal. That and he did not want to see Hera cry. When Izuku flew threw the window he saw Mina being held and comforted by Hera. Zeus turned towards him and izuku suspected that he was about to be banished again from the Room. Instead the God faded away in smoke and Izuku glanced back at Mina and Hera.

"What is going on and why did Lord Zeus knock me about twenty miles away?" Izuku asked as Mina stood and threw her arms around him. Crying as he held her tightly. He stroked her back and she continued to cry. "What is wrong?" He whispered to her as she wept. He looked down at Hera and the Goddess began to disappear.

"It is not my place to tell, Marvel. Miss Miracle must tell you. But you should know that I and Lord Zeus as does all the Gods and Goddess, mourn with you." Hera then disappeared as well and the room reverted back to normal. Mina sniffed and shook her head.

"I will tell you later. For now just hold me." Mina said her voice etched with pain, as he did as she asked. An hour later they both changed back to themselves. Mina told him all about why Zeus and Hera had come and the devastating news that the one child was all they would have. Then they both cried in grief. The next day Mina went to the OBYGN to have herself checked and once it was verified, she went to tell Izuku. He was not at the Agency.

With a bleeding lip, Izuku slumped against a nearby wall. Across on the ground lay one of the Nomu's, the creature had came out of no where earlier that day and was on a rampage and after several Heroes tried to bring it down. Arriving Izuku first made sure that it was not a trap. Which it turned out it was. Another Nomu hid in the Shadows of an Alley and when Izuku flew down it tried to get him from behind. The Nomu that tried to ambush him, now was tied down with several lamp posts bent around it. Glancing over at the other unconscious Nomu. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Izuku gasped out as he felt somewhat better. Taking his aggression and aggravation out on the creatures helped him immensely. The Police and Ambulances pulled up a minute later and to his dismay the Reporters followed. Before answering any stupid questions by the Media, Izuku flew back to the Nighteye Agency. To find Mina or actually Miss Miracle waiting.

"So do you feel better?" Mina or Miss Miracle asked with a small smirk. "Oh they broadcast the whole fight you had against those Nomu's on the Television." She informed him and he wondered how he had missed seeing the Camera Crew or the Reporter. But of course he was busy pounding on the Nomu's.

"I actually do feel better. But I am not that important Mina, are you okay?" Izuku asked with concern and she smiled slightly.

"You are important to me and you are important to our baby when she is born. I am fine, it was just devastating to learn that she is all we will have. I wanted more, at least two more." Mina told him and he pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly.

"I know." Izuku said as he held her, she placed her face against his shoulder and relished in the hug.

"Can you call it an early day and come home?" Mina asked and he nodded. After telling Centipeder that he would file the report on the Nomu's tomorrow, they took to the air and went back to their apartment. After changing they laid on the couch and she snuggled against him. To her this what made her life complete. To be held and loved by her Izuku, her husband and in the end that is all she needed.

The End?

Sooner or later I will add another Story that continues from here.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings Part 6 1/2**

 **FIGHTING THE GOOD FIGHT:**

 **Student Evaluations: Matching the Students against the Teachers**

Watching from the Monitor Room, Izuku felt sorry for Mina and her partner Denki Kaminari lost against Principle Nezu. Though at that moment he had to get ready for his own challenge. For some reason he was looking forward to going against All Might. Ever since he Arm Wrestled with All Might at the Festival, he wondered who was actually stronger. Him as Marvel or All Might. Floating down to the entrance where Katsuki Bakugo was waiting. "Kacchan, once inside you head for the Exit Portal. I am going to take on All Might, alone." Izuku ordered and Katsuki spun towards him angrily.

"No Fucking way! I want to match my Power against his!" Katsuki declared and Izuku stepped closer.

"Listen, either you walk or run to the Portal or I throw you in that direction." Izuku stated and Katsuki exhaled sharply then nodded.

"Okay but if you start to lose, I get a shot at him." Katsuki said agreeing, then they both entered the Testing Zone. Once the door shut, All Might stood down the street and smiled at them. He also was looking forward to taking on Izuku Midoriya aka Marvel. Wanting to fully test how powerful the younger man truly was. Watching as Izuku stepped closer.

"Take those weights off. I want you at your peak and your strongest." Izuku ordered pointing at the weights on All Might's Wrists. With a shrug, All Might removed them and dropped them with a resounding clang on the ground. "Get going Kacchan." He ordered and Katsuki slowly walked to the left heading towards another avenue in an attempt to find the Exit Portal. Though Katsuki planned on not leaving wanting his own chance to take on All Might.

 **The Monitor Room:**

Entering Mina stared at the large Television Screen. "This is going to be good. Izuku and All Might are about to fight." Tenya Iida informed her and she turned to go get the other students. Knowing that most of them would want to see this. Quickly relaying about the upcoming fight, she returned to the Monitor Room followed by four others. Toru, Shoto, Ochaco and Tsuyu. Upon arriving found that she did not have to inform the others. Then to everyone's surprise the Teachers came into the room.

"None of us want to miss this." Midnight stated still trying to release her hand from her whip. The sticky ball still had not dissolved, she ended up cutting her whip so that she did not remain stuck to the rock. All eyes in the Monitor Room, stared in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

 **The Battle Ground:**

Both Izuku and All Might stared at each other, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. "Are you sure you do not want me to wear the weights?" All Might asked as he flexed his arms and tried to intimidate Izuku. With a return smile, Izuku shook his head.

"No. I want you to go all out, because I am going to do the same." Izuku stated, pulsing with Magical Energy. Using the Speed of Mercury, Izuku lunged forward and slammed a right cross at All Might. The Pro Hero blocked the Punch with his left and swung one of his own with his right. Izuku blocked it with his left forearm and the fight was on. Throwing another right punch this one energized with Magical Lightning, All Might caught it in his right hand. Then punched with his left, Izuku did the same. Catching the bigger fist in his left hand. Both strained against each other and their feet began to indent into the ground. Power erupted around them and over near the Portal, Katsuki shaded his face with his hand as the gust of energy slammed against him. Kneeling to keep from being blown away. Izuku pushed with all of his strength as did All Might. Who was smiling broadly.

"It seems we are evenly matched young Midoriya." All Might commented grunting and pushing with everything he had. Izuku did the same and their feet dug deeper into the ground thrusting up mounds of concrete behind both of them. With a small smirk, Izuku stopped pushing and All Might lunged forward off balance. At that second Izuku released All Might's left and slammed a electrified blow into the Pro Heroes face. Knocking his head momentarily. All Might immediately countered and punched Izuku in the stomach. Bending the other over the blow. Grabbing Izuku by the side of his head, All Might thrust his right knee up towards the others face. While pulling downward. Izuku blocked the knee with both hands, grasping the leg and straightened throwing All Might back against the Wall. Jumping back several feet, Izuku breathed hard as he stood waiting for All Might to continue. All Might was also breathing hard.

"I guess it is time to bring down the Lightening." Izuku said gasping as he lunged forward wrapping his arms around All Might's waist. Hauling him up off his feet. "SHAZAM!" Izuku yelled and a bolt from the blue descended down and slammed into All Might. Convulsing from Magical Lightning, All Might struggled against the tight hold Izuku had on him. "SHAZAM!" Izuku said loudly again and another Bolt slammed into All Might. Before All Might could react, Izuku body slammed All Might onto the ground. Rising All Might smiled.

"Not a bad move, Young Midoriya." All Might admitted, then readied himself to continue the bout. Jutting forward, he swung a right punch at Izuku. Ducking under the punch Izuku swept his right leg around behind All Might's knees, knocking him down. Rolling with it, All Might rose and lunged with both hands outward in hopes of grabbing Izuku and possibly ending this with him pinning the young Marvel. Izuku reached with both hands holding the Pro Heroes arms away from him. They both once again strained against each other. Digging his feet into the ground, All Might pushed with everything that he had. Izuku's feet dug into the concrete as All Might pushed him backwards. Getting ready to end this, All Might concentrated on using all of his power. But before he could the buzzer rang and a voice declared that Midoriya and Bakugo had won the Challenge.

At that moment Katsuki decided that it was time to end this, crawling towards the Portal he exited and the Student Challenge was over. He had won by the idea of one of them going for help. Not that he thought that Izuku needed it. Everyone in the Monitor Room stared in shock at the screen. No one spoke at first. "Wow, my boyfriend is the greatest." Mina whispered proudly no longer upset that she had lost her own challenge against Principle Nezu.

 **The Camp:**

Riding the bus, Izuku winced as he felt impatient about how long it was taking. He could have flown here faster then this and if necessary carried the bus along with everyone on board. "Hey this is alright isn't it?" Mina asked him as she leaned slightly against him. She had convinced him to take the trip as Izuku and not Marvel. Wanting to spend some quiet alone time with him and not his alter self before arriving at the Pussy Cat Training Camp.

"Yes this is fine, after I became Marvel I just find riding in Buses and Trains to feel kind of slow. I guess being able to fly faster then a Fighter Jet makes everything else boring." Izuku told her and she giggled. Took his right arm and put it around her shoulders, leaning her head against him. Sliding her left arm around him. Since Mister Aiwaza was not really paying attention to the students, she figured it would be alright to snuggle with her boyfriend. Closing her eyes, her breathing slowed. "Do not fall asleep Mina." Izuku said but knew it was hopeless, she had already dozed off. He smiled as he looked at his pretty girlfriend. He still was amazed that she felt the same about him. Glancing around he noticed that others were also dozing off. But not like Mina, in truth none of his fellow students had hooked up with each other yet. Though he suspected that Momo and Shoto had an interest in each other. The same could be said about Turo and Mashirao. Izuku thought it funny on how none of them had figured it out, like him and Mina. His gaze fell on Kacchan and he almost laughed out loud. The explosive teen did not even have a clue that Ochaco liked him. That she was attracted to the ill tempered and hostile youth. Returning to look at Mina, he exhaled. Closing his eyes, deciding to take a short power nap as well. Not fully aware when the Bus stopped.

"Everyone off the bus." Mister Aiwaza ordered and everyone awoke from their daze or light dozing. In Mina's case she awoke from a real restful nap. To her it felt good to be snuggled up with Izuku no matter where it was. Following the others off the Bus, Izuku thought it strange that they were on some type of cliff face overlooking a forest. Off to one side was two members of the Pussy Cats. Mandalay and Pixie Bob. After a small greetings from Mandalay which Izuku really did not pay attention to, he was too busy wondering why he had a sudden sense that they are all in some type of danger. When the ground fell out from under them, Izuku tried to summon Marvel with the word. As soon as he opened his mouth dirt entered, so he was unable to speak. Landing at the bottom of the cliff among the others, he rose and began to spit out the dirt. Coughing loudly.

"Shit!" Izuku wheezed as he continued to spit out the debris out of his mouth. "Next time when I think something is wrong I change immediately." He whispered, chastising himself for not being ready. Walking over to make sure Mina was alright, he watched Mineta run towards a nearby tree holding his crotch. The Diminutive Bubble Headed Student protesting that he had to piss. While helping Mina stand up from the rubble, Izuku heard a rumble within the Forest.

"I hate being dirty." Mina stated brushing the dirt off her self. Not hearing the rumble off in the Forest. Not happy when Izuku stepped several meters away from her, which she was about to tell him. Staring at him with curiosity until he said the Word and changed into Marvel. "Are you suspecting trouble?" She asked and then saw the reason.

Fighting Pixie Bob's creations and then walking the distance through the woods. Mina felt exhausted, sweaty and dirty. Glancing over at Izuku, she wrinkled her nose. He did not even look tired. Izuku had resisted just flying to the camp and walked with the rest of the class. Just in case Pixie Bob was not done with her Monstrous Creations. They were welcomed, but Izuku when he approached a young boy was not welcomed in the normal sense. The boy immediately punched Izuku in the balls. Thankfully for Izuku he was still in his Marvel form, the punch only was a complete surprise to him and not painful. But the boy scowled angrily about almost breaking his hand. Mina believed it served the brat right, hitting someone there was not very polite. What really bothered her though was that Pixie Bob was showing Izuku way too much attention. Fawning over the muscular physique of what Mina thought of as hers. Stepping closer to Izuku and Pixie Bob. "Do you mind not touching my Boyfriend." Mina said tensely glaring at the older woman menacingly. Then over at Izuku for allowing himself to be pawed.

At dinner Mina was still not too pleased that Izuku who could life a Semi Truck over his head effortlessly as Marvel. Did not fully resist having Pixie Bob run her hands over his body and flirted with him. Izuku had changed back into himself and when he saw Mina scowling, he rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Forcefully remove her hands." He asked, trying to deflate some of her jealousy. Mina winkled her nose and cast a glare at Pixie Bob as she walked by and smiled at Izuku.

"No. But maybe not look like you enjoyed her touching you." Mina stated angrily, glaring back at him. "I am the only girl that can paw you! Got that?" Izuku stood and gestured outside, they were drawing everyone's attention. Once alone, Mina decided to continue stating her displeasure. Walking back and forth in front of him, she complained verbally about how he let Pixie Bob touch him. Worried once more that in his Marvel form he seemed to draw women's attention. Izuku waited until she was done protesting, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Staring down into her black and yellow eyes.

"Mina you are the one I love and you should never doubt that." Izuku said holding her even closer, leaning down to kiss her. At first she resisted then relented and as they kissed she felt immensely better. Staying there until it was time to go to the Hot Spring Bath.

 **Training and Attack of the League Action Squad:**

Soaring high in the air, Izuku flew towards where he had found Koda before. He worried about Mina, but she was back at the Main Building with the others conducting remedial training. So he hoped she was safe. Arriving at the Cliff Face that overlooked the valley and forest. Izuku saw the huge Man looming over Koda, ready to squash the boy into the ground. As the bulging Man brought his fist down, Izuku swooped down and removed Koda out of the path. Landing a few feet away. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Marvel. You know I have been wanting to face you ever since I saw you at the Sports Festival." Muscular said with a sneer. Izuku glared up at the Villain and remembered reading about him. Muscular, probably one of the most dangerous Criminals in the World. Notorious murderer, worse then the Hero Killer.

"I would suggest that you surrender." Izuku said hoping that the Criminal would, but doubted it. Instead Muscular laughed hard, smiling evilly. Lunging towards Izuku. Blocking the punch, Izuku countered with one of his own and struck the increased mass from Muscular. He continued to laugh as he bulged even more.

"This is going to be fun." Muscular said between laughs and the fight began. Punches and Blows from both flew. Sounds of the impacts boomed and echoed. Blocking one of Muscular's blows, Izuku moved back and shook his head.

"Is that the best you got? If it is then you are going to lose." With a small smile, Izuku saw a bead of sweat roll down Muscular's face. Izuku was trying to get him angry enough to do something stupid, hoping the big moron did not suspect Izuku was about to do something desperate. Standing calmly Izuku waited for Muscular to attack again. The big brute snarled and lunged forward. Ducking under the larger man's outstretched arms. Izuku grabbed the other by the waist, hoisting him up. It was time to do the trick he had done on All Might, but this time as many times as he could. "SHAZAM!" He said loudly and the Lightening crashed down. Striking Muscular and not him. The Villain screamed as the Electricity surged through him. "SHAZAM!" Izuku repeated and again the Lightening struck. This time, Muscular's fake Electronic Eye exploded. Shrieking in pain, Muscular struggled against Izuku's grip. "SHAZAM!" Again the lightning struck and Muscular was hit. Dropping him, Izuku reeled back with his right and slammed a devastating punch into the Brutes face. Knocking him back into the nearby rocky wall. Muscular embedded into the rock and slumped, unconscious. Leaning against a nearby rock, Izuku exhaled sharply. "Thank the Gods that worked." He gasped out, looking over to make sure Koda was alright. The young boy was glaring at Muscular.

"Is he dead?" Koda asked in a whisper. Actually hoping the Criminal was. Izuku shook his head. "To bad. He is the one that killed my Mother and Father." He stated. Turning away from the Murderer and looked up at Izuku. "You lied to him. You said you were not at your limit yet. That was not true was it?" Koda asked and Izuku nodded.

"I needed him to become careless. I figured telling him that I was stronger would make him attack me without thinking. I needed a chance to call down the Lightening and hope that it stunned him enough where I could really pound on him." Izuku informed Koda. Once again the Wisdom of Solomon helped him devise a plan to defeat Muscular. He did not tell the young boy about the downside of using the Magical Lightening. If it had missed Muscular, Izuku would have been changed back to himself and at that moment he would have been at the mercy of the Villain. Which meant his and then Koda's death. "Come on I will fly you back to camp. I need to make sure everyone else is alright." Scooping Koda up, Izuku flew up into the sky. Heading for the Main Building. He needed to check to see that Mina was safe before anything else. Later to his dismay he discovered that the Other Villains had kidnapped Katsuki Bakugo.

 **Aftermath:** (This part is going to be rushed a bit)

Standing outside while the Police and other Heroes secured the unconscious or captured Villains. Izuku had his arms around Mina. She refused to let him go, not until it was absolutely necessary. She and several others had been ordered to remain in the Main Cabin for their safety. She had spent the entire time worried about Izuku. Silently attending when the Police questioned him about the incident with the mass murderer Muscular. Mina frowned and grimaced during that time, wanting to yell at him for being stupid. Now outside while Ambulances took several students to the nearest Emergency Room. "They told me that Momo is going to be alright." Izuku told Mina as she watched two Paramedics guide Momo into a nearby Ambulance. "Mild concussion". He told her and Mina exhaled. Their moment was interrupted when Eijiro Kirishima walked over to them.

"We need to rescue Katsuki." Eijiro stated, drawing the attention of Iida and Shoto. The two others moved closer. Iida immediately protested. "Listen Izuku is just as or stronger then All Might. With him there are not too many that could defeat him. After all he took down that Psychopath Muscular." Trying to convince them that he was right. Izuku shook his head.

"I tricked Muscular, actually I believe that we were evenly matched." Izuku informed the Hardening Teen. "But you are right, we need to help rescue Katsuki." Mina growled angrily.

"Why? He is nothing but an asshole. Let the League have him." Mina stated, not really meaning that. She was worried that perhaps the League of Villains might have someone even stronger then Muscular and if Izuku barely could beat that one. The next one might be able to hurt or kill Izuku. Taking Mina off to one side away from the others.

"Katsuki may be an asshole, but he is one of us. Mina I need to do this. Those Villains believe that once they kill All Might that they will have free rein to do whatever they want. If nothing else I need to prove to them that even without All Might there are those that can and will be there to stop them. That is one of the reasons the Seven Gods gave me these powers. To fight the Deadly Sins of Man." Izuku said to her and Mina closed her eyes.

"Okay but try not to do anything too stupid." Mina stated, knowing that she would not be going with them. At most she would be in the way and if it came down to Izuku having to fight some Powerhouse. He did not need to worry about her. Though she was not pleased to learn that Momo was going along. Mina did not fully trust Momo, mainly due to how extremely attractive the girl was. "Just be careful." She said to Izuku and watched as they left following Momo's tracking device.

Remaining as Izuku and not Marvel, they first disguised themselves. He suspected that Momo just used this situation to take four guys shopping with her. Izuku thought it funny how even in a different type of clothes, Momo stuck out. Walking next to Shoto, he leaned closer to his friend. "You know you that Momo likes you right." Izuku whispered to the other and Shoto's glared over at him.

"This is not the time for this." Shoto complain, but smiled. Nearing the Warehouse, they kept to the shadows not wanting to be seen. Izuku could not even change due to that if he did, it would alert anyone near by that they were there. It would be hard to miss a Lightening Bolt descending just outside the building. Sneaking along the alley, they made it where they could look into a window. As he and Eijiro gazed into the window, all hell broke loose. Making their way to see what was going on, Izuku tensed. Ready to say the word and assist the Pro-Heroes that were facing All for One. Iida grabbed his right arm, while Momo took hold of his left. Pulling him further down the Alley.

"NO! You cannot." Iida warned Izuku, stopping him from becoming Marvel. "No matter what happens, you cannot go against the Law." He advised, knowing that if Izuku became involved as Marvel then in the end, his friend would be punished severely for fighting the Villain. Probably suspended from UA. Keeping his grip tightly on Izuku arm, while Momo did the same on the other side. They stood and watched as All Might confronted the Villain. On the other side, Momo gripped Izuku's arm tighter in her hands.

"He is right. Izuku we have to get out of here." Momo said and with some reluctance they almost dragged Izuku away. Even Eijiro could see that Izuku wanted to change and help All Might. As they rounded the corner, they saw Katsuki fighting against several other Villains. "What do we do, with Katsuki there All Might cannot go all out." She stated, looking from Iida to Izuku. Hoping that either of them might have an idea. In the end they all decided that Izuku needed to become Marvel. Flying down, Izuku grabbed Katsuki and zipped into the sky before any of the Villains could react. Dropping him down with the others, he hovered above them gazing at All Might fighting for his life and basically everyone else. "Don't you dare!" Momo said sternly. "If you do not land this instant, I am going to tell on you to Mina." She threatened and Izuku blinked and looked down at her. "i mean it." Slowly landing Izuku frowned.

"That is a low blow." Izuku countered, still looking towards the fight that now involved Endeavor and several other Heroes. Grumbling as he noticed that All Might was not doing well. Gritting his teeth, Izuku stared at the scene across the way. The Ultra Villain All for One hovered above All Might, gloating at the now almost powerless All Might. Closing his eyes, Izuku exhaled and inhaled sharply. The other Heroes including Endeavor seemed not to be able to do anything to aid All Might. "Sorry Mina." Izuku whispered, streaking at full speed towards the Villain. He barely heard Momo's and Iida's loud protests. Within seconds Izuku collided with All for One with both fists straight into the Villain's back. Knocking the psychopath into the ground. Glaring down at him, Izuku opened his hands and sent jolts of Magical Lightening against All for One. Not able to react in time as he was struck by the Villains return blast that erupted from the now prone man that sent Izuku back and straight through a nearby building. The small diversion was just what All Might needed to once again get the upper hand. Hitting the ground with a crash a good five hundred meters away, Izuku impacted with enough force to cause a large indentation. "Ouch that hurt." Izuku muttered as he slowly rose from the ground. Trying valiantly to return and assist All Might. But a wave of disorientation overcame him and he slumped back onto the ground. Passing out.

Awakening to see a bright light being shone in his eyes. "He seems to be alright." The Man said as he continued to shine the light into Izuku's eyes. Reaching up, he pushed the light away. Then saw Endeavor glaring down at him.

"That was foolish, Marvel." Endeavor stated with a growl. "What possessed you to become involved?" His flames brightened. Izuku grunted and rose, shaking his head.

"I did not think, I just reacted." Izuku replied, wiping the dirt and debris off his Uniform. The Front of his Uniform had a carbon stain on it and when he touched that area, he winced. Whatever All for One hit him with, was extremely powerful. "So how much trouble am I in?" He asked and Endeavor chuckled.

"Right now none, but later I would surmise Principle Nezu is going to really come down on you." Endeavor said then walked away, leaving Izuku to be examined by the Paramedics. Closing his eyes, Izuku was not really worried about being yelled at by the Principle of UA. What made him worried was that he was sure Mina was really going to let him have it.

Back to the Original Story..There may be other additions later.


	14. Chapter 14

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings The New Hero Part One

 **The Return of Marvel: Continuation**

Standing outside the Main Government Complex, Izuku Midoriya aka Marvel waited. Inside was the Leading Government Officials and All Might. Izuku felt subconcious about being here, but after being summoned he did not really have a choice. Though he rather be home with Mina. She was Five Months Pregnant and for the past three weeks he had to continually convince her that one she was not fat and two he still found her attractive. She was now on temporary inactive status with the Mountain Agency and had not even turned into Miss Miracle for the last Four Months. Not wanting to put any undo stress on the baby girl that now grew inside her. Returning his attention to patiently waiting, Izuku stopped himself from pacing. He wished he knew why the Government Administration and All Might wanted to see him here of all places. He suspected that since All Might's encounter with All for One. The Symbol of Peace was completely without power. Now only able to project his muscled self, but did not have any actual power. So Toshinori Yagi probably believes it was time for Marvel to take his place. While Toshinori begins to train his protege and adoptive Niece Melissa Shield to be the next holder of One for All. These thoughts occupied Izuku's mind as the outer door opened and an attractive dark haired woman stepped out. "Sir, they will see you now." The dark haired woman said smiling appreciatively at Marvel. In her hand was a rolled up poster and before she led him inside. "Could you autograph this. When they first came out, me and my girlfriends all rushed out and bought one." She explained as she unrolled the Poster and Izuku saw himself on it. Back when he first announced himself, Mina's father had arranged for him to poise for the Posters and even now they were an extremely sought after item. With a wry smile Izuku took the Poster and signed Marvel down in the right hand corner. Then handed it back to her. "Thank you." She said as she admired the real Marvel and not the poster anymore. Frowning when she noticed the golden ring on his left hand. Turning she led him inside, swaying her ass back and forth as she walked. The Short Skirt she wore highlighted her shapely legs. Once inside, Izuku made his way into the Council Chambers where Toshinori Yagi and five of the Government Leaders were waiting. In one corner the Blond young woman Melissa sat waiting as well.

"Ah good. You are here." Toshinori said with a wide grin. He was not in his muscular form and looked as weak as ever. Izuku bowed towards the six and the President of the Council gestured for him to sit.

"Yes welcome Marvel. I am Council Leader Hoshi Aginaria." The man in the middle of the Five said as Izuku sat. "All Might has told us that you probably know why we summoned you here today." Izuku nodded and exhaled. "Then we will dispense with most of the verbal nonsense. All Might if you will." Toshinori moved over and sat down in front of Izuku.

"You must know by now that I no longer can be the Symbol of Peace. What power I have left is barely enough for me to change into All Might anymore. Melissa is on her way to be my replacement, but it could take months or even a year before she is ready to take up the Mantle." Toshinori explained as he glanced over at Melissa who smiled back. "I and the Council believe that it is necessary that you take up the role until she can." The one time Symbol and the Council all stared at Izuku.

"All Might has told us that he believes that you are stronger and more powerful then he is or was." Hoshi stated and Izuku winced. Back at the Sports Festival, he had tried not to show that he may indeed be stronger then All Might. In fear that the populace would lose faith in All Might. So to relay that fear, Izuku let All Might win the Arm Wrestling contest.

 **Across the City:**

While Izuku was being asked to temporarily replace All Might. His wife Mina was also in a meeting, but one more pleasant. Sitting at a local Diner with Momo Yaoyorozu and Toru Hagakure. Catching up on what each had been up to. "So Momo have you and Shoto done it yet?" Mina asked as she dug into her second Cheeseburger with Jalapenos and extra Pickles. The French Fries covered with Nacho Cheese was already gone. Glancing over at her well endowed friend she noticed the others face begin to redden.

"No. We have not done it yet." Momo whispered, hoping none of the other patrons could overhear her. Toru began to laugh and leaned closer.

"Why not? I mean you two have been dating for over five Months. Usually after the third date most will have sex. I have with both Mashirao Ojiro and then later after we broke up, I took Tenya Iida to bed." Toru announced proudly. "After all it is just sex." Mina and Momo stared at their invisible friend with shock. Yes they both knew Toru had gone to bed with both Tenya and Mashirao but to hear her basically state it normally threw them off somewhat. Toru had confided in them that she had lost her virginity right before entering UA four years ago. During one of the sleepovers at Momo's. Then asked Mina when she was going to go to bed with Izuku. Which to her delight, Mina already had. "So what are you two waiting for?" Toru asked Momo and the Creationist stared down at her plate.

"Actually I want to, but Shoto seems a bit reluctant." Momo said with a bit of frustration. For months she had initiated the possibility of having sex and for some reason Shoto was either unaware or was not interested. Which was making Momo wonder if he was even attracted to her physically. "I would like some advice. How do I get him to...well you know?" She asked as her face began to redden again and both Mina and Toru stared at her in shock.

"Geez Momo, unless he is totally dense I would think that he would want to with you." Mina replied, though she almost had to seduce Izuku the first time. After that it became easier and to her delight the sex felt outstanding.

"Well for some reason he doesn't. Do you think that he might not be physically attracted to me?" Momo asked and both began to laugh hysterically. Mina looked about the small Diner and noticed several men subtly glancing at Momo. She could see the appreciative expressions on the men's faces as they checked out Momo's assets. Even the Waiter had checked out Momo's ass when he came to take their order. Basically only looking at her and Toru for a brief second.

"Yeah right. Unless he is gay, I doubt that he is not attracted to you. Could that be it? Shoto could have latent homosexual desires." Toru said and both Momo and Mina could not tell if Toru was being serious or not.

"He is not that way. I would be able to tell. Especially since he likes to kiss me and he has touched me." Momo declared with certainty. Remembering him caressing and fondling her shirt covered breasts and her ass. Hell she even let him put his hand inside her panties and touch her sensitive areas. But after a few moments of that it did not progress any further. Which was beginning to really depress her.

"Hey how about if I have Izuku talk to him. Perhaps suggest that he might want to take the next step with you." Mina suggested thinking her Husband could subtly mention that Momo would like the relationship to move to the next level. Momo thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"I do not want Shoto to think I am desperate for him to take me to bed." Momo whispered now really feeling embarrassed. Mina smiled.

"No, I will ask him to be subtle and devious. Bring it up in a way that Shoto does not think that you are desperate or horny." Mina said and Momo reluctantly nodded. Almost willing to try anything to have sex with Shoto. In truth Momo was desperate and she was definitely horny. Hell at one point she was tempted to call Mineta to see if he might be interested in going out on a date. At that point Momo knew she was nearing being totally desperate. Which depressed her even more. "I will tell him to do it tonight." Mina stated then drank down her Strawberry Milkshake. Eyeing the kitchen and wondering if she should have another Cheeseburger, maybe this time with Peanut Butter instead of Ketchup and Mustard. Silently rebuking the idea and cursing the weird food cravings the Pregnancy was causing her to have.

 **The Government Building:**

Stepping outside after telling the Five Government Leaders and All Might that he wanted to think about the request. Izuku took to the sky, allowing himself to soar high into the air. Up here among the clouds he could easily think. Though at the moment he wanted Mina to be here with him. He thoroughly enjoyed it when Mina as Miss Miracle would fly with him. At the moment though she decided not to change unless it was a dire emergency. Worried that the stress of being Miss Miracle would somehow harm the bundle of life within her. Though the doctors told her that it would not. She was determined not to take any chances. Especially after Hera and Zeus informed her that this would be their only child. For a time that news depressed Mina and in truth him as well. Both wanted to have several children and to learn that they would only have the one was devastating. Increasing his speed, Izuku flew towards the skyline and out to sea. The breeze whizzed by his ears as he flew even faster. Smirking at the fact that Mina could fly even faster then he was if she was here. After several minutes he slowed his speed down to a point that he was not breaking the Sonic Sound Barrier and began to hover. Thinking about the Request that was offered him. The Leaders told him that how it would work was that they would hold a press conference and announce to the Public that Marvel would take up the role of the Ultimate Hero. To be the new Symbol of Peace and Justice. While on his little junket, he stopped a Whale Poachers by lifting their large Ship and setting it down on top of a nearby Island Inactive Volcano. The Poachers yelled obscenities and threats at him and he just waved at them. Flying off as they continued to protest. Focusing his thoughts back onto his problem. Should he accept or not. Suddenly he realized that he had to first get Mina's permission to even consider accepting. Turning around he flew back towards home. "Whew that was a close one. If I had accepted and Mina told me no, then I would be in serious trouble." With a smile he poured on the speed arriving at home ten minutes before his pretty wife. She had other ideas then talking at the moment, waiting until he was once again Izuku and dragging him towards the Bedroom. Pregnancy Hormones were really making her aroused. That being the case, Mina was no where satisfied with just one time. Four and a Half Hours later and after gaining her permission to temporarily accept the position. Izuku headed once more back to the Government Building. Unfortunately it was closed and he would have to return tomorrow to tell them his answer.

 **Training:**

For Melissa Field having the Power of One for All was dream come true. Being born like her Father without a Quirk was not that big of a deal, but being offered the Power by Toshinori aka Uncle All Might was a thrill. Especially since it would give her the opportunity to be one of the Greatest Heroes on Earth. With a signal from Toshinori, she stopped her morning Run and waited for the next exercise. She still had weight training and calisthenics to accomplish. A good six hours of getting her body in shape to be able to handle One for all. At the moment she could only handle about ten percent of the Power without causing harm to her body. Approaching Toshinori, she smiled not even out of breath from the ten mile run. "Tomorrow you will run fifteen miles." Toshinori announced as he gestured over at the Barbells and other weightlifting equipment on the one side of the Beach. Several Large Muscular Men were there body building. Some glanced at her with admiration and she rolled her eyes. Ever since she began to work out, most of the huge men had propositioned her daily. Some were explicit on what they wanted to do with her. Of course she rejected them all. Sometimes it was a curse to be well endowed, having a nice body and blonde. Each Man believed that she would be an easy score due to her being blonde. Which annoyed her. Just because she was blonde did not mean she was stupid. Thankfully the purple sports bra compressed her breasts so that they did not stare too noticeably at her cleavage. Though they did anyhow. That and her ass. She began to think perhaps it might be a good idea to stop wearing matching purple tight spandex shorts. "Melissa get to it." Toshinori ordered and Melissa realized that she had been just standing at the gate and not doing anything for several minutes.

"Okay. How many reps today?" Melissa asked and Toshinori shrugged.

"Twenty to begin with. Two hundred pounds." Toshinori stated and Melissa smiled. Today he was taking it somewhat easy on her. Three hours later she left the Weight Training area, dropping the ten or so phone numbers that the Muscle Headed Morons had given her into the trash. Not bothering to even look at the numbers or messages. Already knowing most contained desires to _Screw Her Brains Out_. Their words not hers. Following Toshinori towards a nearby Gym that had really good calisthenics equipment. Thankfully this Gym was Woman only so she only had perhaps one or two women hit on her. She was more polite with them since they were not explicit on what they wanted from her. That and she was tempted to experiment, generally those that floated that way in that Gym were extremely beautiful and attractive women. If she was ever to try it, she would with one of them. Lifting Three Hundred pounds on the Leg Press. Melissa began to feel the groove and really get into the workout. The other Women did not mind that Toshinori was there, even though he was not really allowed to be in the Gym. They all knew he was All Might and to them he was still a hero. Though most of the questions he received from the adoring fans in the Gym were about Marvel. She herself could understand, at one time she had a huge crush on him. Fully disappointed when she learned he was involved with Mina Ashido. As were about 90% of his own admirers. Finishing with another exercise, Melissa headed for the Showers. Then after a nice soak in a Jacuzzi it was time to go with Toshinori to begin Powering up One for All. Attempt to get the Percentage of the Power up to the Ultimate level.

 **Decisions:**

Flying back to the Government Building only took Izuku Midoriya aka Marvel a few moments. He could not really fly at his top speeds inside the city. The Sonic Boom would break every window within the City and that would not go over well with the Government or the Populace. In his pocket of his Jacket was a list of demands that Mina had requested that the Government Leaders needed to agree to before he would take the Role of the Symbol of Peace temporarily. Landing outside the Building, he was not exactly thrilled to see Endeavor waiting. Even now Enji Todoroki wanted the to be considered the Number One Hero and if it was not for Marvel and Miss Miracle, he would be. This did not set well with him. "Good Morning Marvel." Endeavor said with a flaming smile. This threw Izuku off. The last time he met Enji it was not exactly a pleasant experience. There was an argument over who Shoto Todoroki had become involved with. That being Momo and Enji was adamant that his son not waste his time with her. Wanting his son to instead find a more capable mate. One that would ensure an offspring would be even more powerful.

"Good Morning Sir." Izuku replied bowing slightly, still surprised that Enji would be here. Deciding not to tell the elder Todoroki that he was going to be meeting Shoto later to discuss his relationship with Momo. Before he could ask Enji stepped closer.

"I have come to take my rightful place as the Number One Hero. That is if you have selected not to take it." Enji said staring down at Izuku with a bit of menace in his expression. Wanting the young Marvel to decline, he had worked to hard to be considered at the time the Number Two Hero and wanted the Number One position. It still bothered him that Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido Midoriya were above him with Power. The mysterious source of their unique Quirks really annoyed Enji. Who would believe that a group of Olympian Gods or Deities would bestow such Power onto Izuku and Mina. Leaning closer. "So have you made your decision?" He asked and Izuku did not feel intimidated by the much larger man.

"Yes." Izuku replied not telling Enji his decision. Wanting the Government Leaders and All Might to know before Endeavor. Without fully answering Enji, he walked past the larger man and into the Building. Enji immediately followed him, glaring at the younger man with frustration. In some ways Izuku did not want the responsibility of being considered the Number One Hero for the World. Mainly due to being on call for any high level emergency, one that the other Heroes could not handle without someone like him or in the past All Might. He liked being able to go home at night and be with his Wife Mina. Not worry about listening for his beeper to go off. Telling the Government Leaders that he would accept temporarily the Role, Izuku left it up to them to do the announcements to the Public and the Press. Once outside and not wanting to confront Endeavor again, Izuku flew into the air. He still had to meet up with Shoto, try to subtly convince his friend to go onto the next level with Momo. He hoped the Wisdom of Solomon could aide him in that.

Awakening about the same time as Izuku was entering the Government Building, Mina stretched and smiled. Last night had been really great. Of course sex with her Husband was always great. Rolling off the bed, she headed for the Shower. Not bothering to put on her robe or any clothes. She had a Doctor's Appointment today and had to go to the Mountain Agency to put in a few hours processing Paperwork. After that she was meeting up with Momo for lunch. Luxuriating under the flow of hot water, Mina was tempted to change into Miss Miracle today. She missed flying high in the air and feeling the powers of the Goddesses and one God pulse through her. But until she was absolutely sure that it would not put any undo stress on the baby within her, she would not take any chances. Turning off the water, she toweled herself off and headed for the Kitchenette. Craving toast with peanut butter. While the toast toasted in the toaster, Mina poured a glass of milk and added grape Kool-Aid concentrate from a canister. It tasted really good and she had to have another glass after polishing off the first. Returning to the Bedroom, she dressed and headed out. A good hour before her Doctor's Appointment. As she exited her and Izuku's Apartment Building she noticed a large crowd gathered at the end of the street. "What is going on?" She asked one of those standing around watching the scene two blocks away. The Woman turned and gestured with one of her bags.

"Some jackass is trying to rob the Bank. Two Pro heroes are here, trying to stop him." The Woman said and Mina looked past the gathered masses. Across the span of distance and noticed the Two Heroes. Kaimi Woods and to her surprise Mt Lady. Facing off against a huge man made completely of Stones. Instantly recognizing the Villain. Granitor. Kaimi Woods and Mt Lady were not doing well against him. Mainly due to the fact that Granitor was utilizing rubble from the fight to increase not only his size, but his strength. Now standing almost two stories tall, he was able to hold his own against Mt Lady without any real problems. Reaching into her pocket, she removed her phone and dialed her Husband. Speaking above the sounds of the fight and the bystanders.

"Honey, you might want to get here soon." Mina said loudly into the Phone hoping he could hear her, because she could not hear his response. Turning off the Phone she looked back at the fight. Other Heroes had arrived, but they were outmatched to the now immense Villain who was now at least four stories tall. Throwing Mt Lady away from him effortlessly. Biting her bottom lip, Mina felt the overwhelming urge to say the Word and get involved. Before it became necessary Izuku arrived, slamming a fist into the ten foot face of Granitor. Splintering the rock face into several large cracks. The fight did not last long after that and the small frail man that was Granitor laid on the ground with a metal girder wrapped around him. Izuku or Marvel stood over him as the crowds and reporters descended upon him. Before they could engulf him, he flew up and noticed Mina in the back of the crowd. Blowing her a kiss, he smiled as she smiled back at him. The other Heroes and Police secured the scene and Granitor. Mina turned and went back inside the Apartment Building knowing that her Husband was now at their apartment. She had an impulse to hold, hug and kiss him before anything else.

Off to one side Kiami Woods made his way over to Mt Lady. "Are you alright Yu?" Shinji Nishiya aka Kiami Woods asked as she looked up at him from sitting on the curb. She was nursing a small cut on her right arm.

"I am okay Shinji, just a small scratch." Yu Takeyama aka Mt Lady replied smiling at him pleasantly. She gestured over to the now arrested Granitor otherwise known as Cyrus Grieves. "Stupid asshole, you would think he would have read that Marvel and Miss Miracle live right there." She then pointed at the Forty Story Apartment Building that not only housed the two powerhouses, but several other Pro Heroes as well. Including her and Shinji.

"Well no one ever said that some of these idiots were smart." Shinji said as he reached down to help her up, she took his wooden hand and allowed him to help her. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked hoping that she was not too injured and would want to call off their date.

"Hell no. I have been looking forward to our third date all day." Yu said and smiled at him. Then noticed Mina going back inside the Apartment Building. Deciding to wait for her and discuss the possibility of having Miss Miracle and perhaps her Husband Marvel make an appearance at a Fund Raiser later that week. "Want to meet up later? I need to change into a new Uniform and have a word with Mina." She asked Shinji who nodded, leaving her to go make sure that Cyrus was fully secured within Police Custody.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

My Hero Academia: Alternate Beginnings The New Hero Part Two

 **The Return of Marvel: Continuation**

 **Marvelous Times:**

After receiving Mina's call about the Villain, Izuku soared at top speed back towards home. He watched as debris, all gravel and rock merge into the now immense facsimile of a Man. Both Mt Lady and Kaimi Woods were attempting to subdue the Rock Man with no luck. Along with gaining size it seemed the Villain was also gaining strength. Izuku instantly remembered the Villain. Cyrus Grieves otherwise known as Granitor. A weak man who had spent years in the United States attempting to be some type of Super Villain, with no real success. So he came here hoping to make a name for himself. Shaking his head, Izuku rocketed towards the Granite Face of the Villain, slamming into the almost ten foot copy of Cyrus's face. It immediately cracked and splintered. Cyrus tried to back hand Izuku away, but he was slow. That was the Achilles Heal for him. The more Rubble and Debris Cyrus pulled into himself, the bulkier and slower he became. He may gain power and strength but he could not move quickly. Roaring with rage, Cyrus lunged with both Granite hands at Izuku. Knowing that the arms were not really Cyrus. That the Villain was actually inside the Chest of the Giant. Izuku smashed both arms away from the body. Both fell to the ground and Cyrus's Rock Giant roared with fear, anger and dismay. Trying to bring the broken limbs back into his form. But Izuku did not wait for him to recreate himself again. Descending downwards, Izuku repeated the process with the Granite legs. The torso slammed down onto the ground with a crash. Landing on the now thrashing Rock Giant, Izuku plunged his hands into the chest and torn the rest in half. Inside a small, thin Man stared up at Izuku with panic. His eyes now wide and full of fear. Before he could bring his Quirk back into focus, Izuku simply leaned down and lightly slapped Cyrus. Knocking the smaller man out. Pulling the now unconscious man out of the rubble and debris, Izuku carried Cyrus over to a nearby metal girder. Wrapping the steel around the man to make sure that if he did regain consciousness that he could not move or cause any more problems. Handing Cyrus Grieves over to the Police, Izuku flew upwards right before the Bystanders and Press could mob him. He noticed instantly Mina standing at the back of the Crowd, with a small wry smile he blew her a kiss and soared up into the sky. Once high enough, he circled back and headed for the balcony of their apartment. Expecting that Mina would want to see him before anything else. Landing he barely had time to change from Marvel to Izuku, before someone was in his arms. "Is that how it is going to be from now on? You taking on the ones that the other Heroes cannot handle?" Mina asked with concern. Especially since she could not help if it became necessary.

"That is what All Might did. I guess that is what it means to be the Number One Hero." Izuku replied holding Mina closer, noticing the medium sized bump in her stomach. The only reason that she had not changed and decimated Cyrus herself. Though according to the Doctor's and even the Goddess Hera, Mina could change with no threat to the unborn baby within her. But she was paranoid that it would cause harm and since that was going to be their only child, she as not taking any chances.

"Well it sucks. I hope you plan on being more careful then he was." Mina stated and Izuku nodded. All Might rushed into situations without considering the risks or even without having some type of strategy. Counting on brute force to win the day. With the Wisdom of Solomon, Izuku could use that intelligence to formulate a plan. Though with the Courage of Achilles it was hard to wait.

"Of course." Izuku said and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Uhm Mina don't you have a Doctor's Appointment in half an hour?" He asked and Mina nodded, but instead of letting him go. She snuggled closer with her head burrowed into his right side of his chest.

"Do you have time to come with me?" Mina asked and she peered over at him.

"I will make the time. Do you want me to fly you there or since it is just four blocks away, we could walk." Izuku suggested knowing that Mina would like to spend some time with him.

"Let's walk." Mina declared, moving back to take his right hand. Interlacing her fingers into his. Holding hands they left the Apartment and as they walked out of the lobby, they saw Mt Lady waiting. The Older Woman smiled as the two stepped out of the Elevator.

"Mina, Izuku. Can I have a word or two with you?" Mt Lady asked, immediately inquiring if the two could come to the Charity Fund Raiser. Mina was reluctant to go as Miss Miracle, but as long as she did not have to do anything other then walk about a room. Then she was fine, especially since the Fund Raiser had a full Buffet.

Later that day and after the Doctor's appointment, Izuku flew on patrol. Even though if something drastic arose, the Police would contact him via the beeper he now wore. Going on Patrol was something he got used to doing. Several times he expanded the sphere of his patrols to include other countries. It was easy for him since he could fly considerably faster then that of a Super Sonic Jet. Mina as Miss Marvel could go even faster. His thoughts at the moment were on the Doctor's appointment. The OBGYN had told them that their baby girl was coming along fine. This was a relief to him and to Mina. Again he had asked if Mina could revert to her Miss Miracle Form and the Doctor who conducted a Physical while Mina was Miss Miracle assured them that she could. He actually could understand Mina's concern, as Miss Miracle she was a target. Just like he was. Over the years Tomura Shigaraki and his League of Villains were first a serious threat, now though they were nothing more then a nuisance. Most of their most Powerful and dangerous members either were in Prison or dead. Tomura was now not even a threat, mainly due to him losing both his hands when he took on Bakugo. The nitroglycerin Explosive Hero had blasted the Psychopaths hands off three years ago. Thinking of his friend, Izuku wondered what Kacchan was up to. Deciding to fly by Genius Agency to see him. Soaring over the Headquarters he saw Kacchan outside with his Fiance Ochaco Uraraka. The two were in the midst of a heated discussion. Getting closer he overheard them and found that only Kacchan was being loud. "No Fucking Way! I am not going!" Kacchan stated angrily and Ochaco calmly smiled.

"Oh yes you are." Ochaco declared evenly. "This Friday you are wearing a Suit and Tie and taking me to the Charity Fund Raiser." Her voice mellow and Izuku felt like laughing as he watched Kacchan slump slightly. His eyes dropping to the ground as he nodded acceptance. Izuku found it hysterical, Kacchan would bellow and rage against anyone telling him what to do. But Ochaco would tell him and Kacchan would protest then accept without too much fuss. "Oh hello Izuku." She said noticing Izuku slowly descending towards them. Kacchan glowered as he stared slightly up at Izuku. Landing next to his explosive friend he could not help but chuckle lightly.

"One word, Izuku! One laugh and I will hit you with one of my AP Blasts and see if it will dent your hide!" Kacchan harshly whispered still glowering at Izuku. It was an empty threat since both knew that Katsuki's Explosive Quirk had barely any effect on Izuku. At most it might singe his hair, beyond that it would take a considerable blast for Izuku to even notice it.

"I did not say anything, Kacchan." Izuku said innocently, still trying not to laugh at Kacchan's predicament. In truth though Izuku was almost in the same boat, he was taking Mina to the Fund Raiser. During the event, Rich Sponsors would meet and greet the Heroes. Pledging money to various charities while at the Fund Raisers. It was all part of the Hero Industry. Just like the eventual production of Toy Action Figures of Marvel and probably Miss Miracle. Profits from those toys would be stifled down to fund the Heroes. Popularity did have it's draw backs though. When Mina found out that someone cosmetically made a Porn Star to look like her and then have that Woman have Sex with various men. It really upset her to no end. To see someone that basically looked like her having hard and rough sex with half a dozen men. Was somewhat degrading and embarrassing. Now she knew how Midnight and All Might felt when that movie years ago came out. It did not help matters with the two elder Heroes that the Movie Company made three more after that. All depicting Midnight and All Might having Sex.

"You better not! So is Mina making you go to this thing too?" Katsuki asked hoping that was the case, so he would not be the only one forced to attend. Izuku looked over at Ochaco and could almost hear her plead for him to say that he was being forced to go. With a exhale, Izuku decided to be diplomatic.

"Yes. I am hoping for some minor natural disaster during so I can leave." Izuku replied and Katsuki chuckled at that.

"If there is one while we are at the event. Make sure you take me with you." Katsuki ordered, looking over at Ochaco who pouted back at him. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "As long as it is after I dance a couple of times with Ochaco." He added and this sort of soothed her somewhat. "Now was there a reason you came by or was it just to see how she makes me do things I do not want to do?" He asked Izuku, wanting to change the subject. Orchaco decided not to remain, touching herself to make herself weightless she then activated the Air Compressor Thrusters that Mei Hatsume had designed for her. Now with a simple push of a button on her gloves she could direct herself wherever direction she wanted. In retrospect Orchaco could fly. Not as fast as Izuku or Mina, but still it was a huge accomplishment over when all Orchaco could do was hover above the ground and get airsick.

"Well I am off so you two can complain without worrying about upsetting me. Or have me tattle to Mina." Floating off with blasts of compressed air, Orchaco soon was well above the building and flying off towards the east. Izuku waited until he was sure she could not hear them. Then turned towards Katsuki.

"That blustering and complaining was all for show, wasn't it?" Izuku asked and Katsuki smiled over at him.

"Of course. Hey I am not as whipped as you are. Close to but not quite." katsuki replied still smiling. "I can't make it easy on her, now can I." He looked up at his Orchaco and inhaled. Izuku knew that his friend was trying to maintain some measure of being the same person he was when he was younger. But Orchaco had changed him immensely. He would still rant and rave, along with seeming to be an uncontrollable maniac. That was all a facade. All due to his relationship with Orchaco. She would smile at him and poor Katsuki would melt. Then do whatever she asked. "So back to the original question. Why did you come by? You cannot be bored or not having something more important to do. Now that you are the Number One Hero." Izuku exhaled and went to sit down on a bench.

"That is the problem. I really do not want to be the Number One Hero. I do not want to be on call for threats that no other Hero can handle." Izuku said to Katsuki. He had come to Katsuki or Shoto several times when he had problems. Normally he would go to Shoto first and get his insight, Izuku was waiting a while before seeing Shoto. He really was not looking forward to discussing why Shoto had not moved to the next step with Momo yet. Discussing the reasons why Shoto had not had sex with Momo was not something he was looking forward to. All Might spent years being on call for situations that no other Hero or Heroes could handle. Never really having a social life or any type of emotional connection to anyone. Izuku did not want that, especially since he was happily married to Mina and had no intention of not being around her.

"Suck it up Izuku or should I start once again calling you Deku the Worthless. Think of the positives of being the Number One Hero. For one you do not have to answer to any Agency Leader. I can tell you that it is really annoying." Katsuki stated glancing back at the Headquarters for the Genius Agency. A number of times Best Jeanist had tried to redo Katsuki's spiky hair to something the Pro-Hero believed to be what a Hero should present himself to look like. Thankfully his hair never stayed in the ridiculous state or he would be forced to shave his head and he did not want to do that. Orchaco liked running her hands through his spiky hair when they were being intimate. In truth he liked it too.

"There is that. But I am worried that it will also put a target on my chest. The League of Villains still is out there, even though they are not much of a threat anymore. That could change." Izuku was not really worried about that. Even if they came after Mina to get to him in some way. That would be a huge mistake, as Miss Miracle she was just as powerful as he was.

"Yeah right. So what is the real reason you are reluctant to be the Number One Hero?" Katsuki asked, knowing that Izuku was just making excuses. "is it that you are worried that you might not have time to be Mina so much? You like being an independent Hero and not being with any Agency or having someone contact you for assistance with dire situations." That hit home, Izuku was able to be an independent Hero with no connections with any Hero Agency after he graduated from UA and obtained his Hero License. Receiving private funding from Sponsors that normally did not support any of the Agencies. "So like I said Suck it up and just do it. Otherwise step down and let me do it." Katsuki shrugged his shoulders and smiled over at Izuku.

"I doubt that you could handle it. You actually have to be pleasant to others." Izuku stated, somewhat feeling better. Glancing at his watch he winced. He still had to talk to Shoto. He was not looking forward to that. But Mina told him he had to.

"I can be pleasant when I have to be." Katsuki said and they both laughed. Standing Izuku exhaled.

"I will see you Friday then. I have an errand to run." Izuku said and Katsuki laughed harder.

"Let me guess, you have to talk to Shoto about why he has not banged Momo yet." Katsuki saw the somewhat shocked expression on Izuku. "What Orchaco was trying to get me to do it. But me and Icy Hot never really got along to well." With a grumble Izuku took to the air. Deciding to get it over with and hoping on the way to Shoto's House there would be some type of emergency that would delay having a discussion about his friends sex life. Or lack of one. To his dismay there was nothing. Landing at the front door, Izuku slowly rang the doorbell and was surprised when Shoto's Mother opened the door. He stumbled a moment staring at the Woman that was twice his age. Amazed on how attractive the woman was.

"Is Shoto here?" Izuku finally asked and Shoto's Mother smiled.

"Yes, he is inside looking at my recent artwork." Shoto's Mother replied, gesturing for Izuku to come in. Guiding him through the modest house into the Garage. Inside it was far below freezing and Ice sculptures lined the walls. With her Ice Quirk she was able to create Icy sculptures that were quite amazing. "Shoto, Marvel is here." She said to her son, who stopped admiring his Mother's work. At first he smiled and then frowned.

"I know why you are here Izuku. Let's go to the backyard and talk." Shoto led Izuku into the grassy yard and sat heavily into one of the lounge chairs. "Before you try to subtly bring it up. You are here to talk to me about why I have not taken Momo to bed yet." Izuku shrugged.

"Yes. You do know she wants to, really badly." Izuku said to him and Shoto closed his eyes. "Consider this, she talked to Mina about it and we both know Momo is the type not to discuss something so personal with anyone." Shoto opened his multicolored eyes and tried not to look at Izuku.

"It is not that I do not want to. It is my Father. Did you know he wants me to get involved with someone that would make any offspring even more powerful. He once tried to fix me up with Mt Lady. He believes that with the combination of her Quirk of increasing her size and my Quirks. Any offspring would be even stronger then her and me." Shoto told him and exhaled sharply. "Thankfully she rebuked his suggestion." Izuku was confused on why Shoto would care what his father wanted. For years Shoto fought against his Father Endeavor's influences and now he seemed to be wanting to please the elder Todoroki.

"Well once again you show how foolish you can be. Forget what your Father wants and do what you want." Izuku said as Shoto shook his head and glanced towards the house.

"I can't. I am worried that he might once more put my Mother in an asylum. He has enough political pull to do that." Shoto stated and Izuku chuckled lightly. Wisdom came to him instantly, thanks mainly to the God Solomon.

"I have more then he does, now that I am the Number One Hero. Listen Shoto, Momo loves you and you are pushing her away. She wants a physical relationship with you. Ask yourself do you love Momo?" Izuku asked and Shoto nodded. He had fallen for the creationist two weeks after starting class with her four years ago. She was beautiful, intelligent and spirited.

"He is right you know." Shoto's Mother said from the door. Both Izuku and Shoto spun to see his Mother standing in the back door. "If you love that girl then you should be with her and not worry about any repercussions from your Father." She stated firmly, though she was not too worried. She did have some information on Endeavor that would make his life miserable. If she decided to inform the Media.

"There you go Shoto. If even your Mother thinks you should then you should. I better head out, I am hoping to spend some time with my Wife before this stupid thing goes off." Izuku said wanting to get out of there. He pointed to the small beeper on his waist. Before Shoto could protest, Izuku flew into the air and did not immediately head for home. Instead he flew towards where All Might was training Melissa. His only hope of not being the Number One Hero was that she would miraculously be ready to take the role. What he really looked forward to was once again being able to fly around with Mina. Even though she was in the Mountain Agency, they spent some time doing the Hero thing together. As he neared the Beach, the beeper began to go off. Exhaling with exasperation, Izuku removed it from his belt and taped the receiver. Across the screen the location and type of emergency flashed. A Villain named Muscular was terrorizing the Hyndo Providence. Izuku had faced Muscular before and beat the Psychopath. So once again he would have to do the same. Increasing speed, Izuku headed in the direction of the emergency.

Death Arms and Gunhead both knew that at best they could delay Muscular. Other Heroes were off to one side attempting to get the innocent bystanders out of harms way as the two Pros faced the threat of the Mass Murdering Psychopath. Twice they had confronted the Villain and both times were batted away as if they were nothing. They were seriously outmatched by Muscular but they both knew that if they did not continue to fight him, he would turn on the Innocents. Death Arms lunged forward, hoping to get one good blow in. Hitting the now bulging Muscular, he frowned as the larger man began to laugh hysterically. "You both are deluded. As soon as I am done playing around with you, I am going to destroy the city and everyone that gets in my way." Muscular said still laughing as Gunhead tried to grab his arm and flip him. With a small swat of his right hand he smacked Gunhead aside. Then backhanded Death Arms. "This has been fun, but I really need to kill you nowwwww." His last word came out in a surprised grunt as someone slammed a powerful fist into his face. Knocking him back and causing him to collide into a nearby cement wall. The blow seemed to have a surge of electrical energy and Muscular suspected he knew who just Co-clocked him. "MARVEL." He bellowed as he slowly rose out of the rubble.

"Hello again Muscular. Want to surrender now or should I beat you into submission again?" Izuku said as he hovered a few meters above the brute. Muscular stared at the floating hero and exhaled angrily. Their last confrontation, Marvel had beaten him and in some ways he wanted a rematch. At the same time he did not, whatever he did last time extremely hurt him. Bellowing with rage, Muscular jumped towards the awaiting Marvel. Grabbing the outstretched arms of the Villain, Izuku spun him around. Still in the air as he continued to spin and with a downward movement slammed the Brute hard into the ground. Muscular hit the cement street hard, impacting a good five feet. Glaring up at Izuku, the Villain focused on more of his Quirk. Increasing his size and his power. Rising he was not ready as Marvel landed and hit him once again in the face with an electrified punch. Muscular felt the surge of electricity flow through him and once again it hurt. At the same time it blew out his Electronic Eye. Now partially blinded, Muscular swung his left arm outward trying to strike the smaller man. But his blow was blocked and once again, Marvel grabbed his arm and swung him upward. Slamming him harder into the now five foot deep pit. With an audible grunt of pain, Muscular felt himself go even deeper into the ground. "Had enough yet? Or should I call down the Lightening?" Marvel asked and Muscular stared up at the Hero wide eyed. Shaking his head he raised his arms and deactivated his Quirk. Not willing to be struck once again by that. The last time at the Camp almost killed him. In seconds the Police secured him with restraints and he was escorted by the two Heroes he was fighting before Marvel arrived. Placing Muscular into the Specially Equipped Police Transport, Death Arms and Gunhead returned to thank Marvel.

"Good work there kid. I doubt either of us could have held him off much longer." Death Arms said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Drawing in a deep breath of the nicotine. Feeling his arms begin to shake from the withdrawal of Adrenaline as it resided.

"No problem. Well I have to get back home. By now my Wife probably knows about this and she will want to chastise me for facing that Psychopath again." With that said Izuku flew into the air as the Crowd of Bystanders began to cheer. News Cameras followed him until he was out of sight.

To be continued.


End file.
